Perfectly Dark
by minifantome
Summary: "Où en êtes-vous? Sait-on enfin pourquoi cette garce de Granger a fait perdre la vue à mon fils?" "Non. Je suis navré Narcissa, mais nous allons devoir la garder en vie plus longtemps que prévu... Il semblerait que Potter ait effacé sa mémoire."
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à ceux et celles qui s'aventurent à lire cette fiction. Je voulais attendre d'avoir terminé Love from hell et Thalasso thérapie avant de la mettre en ligne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'avoue que j'ai toujours la trouille au moment de commencer une nouvelle fiction…**

**Pour d'éventuelles questions sur la fréquence de publication : dans l'idéal, j'aimerais poster une fois par semaine. Il y a un hic à tout ça, c'est que je suis étudiante xD. Je ferai cependant de mon mieux pour publier le plus souvent possible. Dans tous les cas je n'abandonnerai pas ma fiction !**

**Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK. Rowling.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione se serra contre Harry et cessa de respirer, percevant le souffle saccadé et effrayé du survivant. Elle entendait chaque craquement, chaque bruit infime qui provenait de l'extérieur et pourtant, Merlin sait le chaos qui régnait dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser. Malgré cela, elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer.<p>

.

C'était le moment. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

.

.

Elle saisit doucement les doigts d'Harry avec sa main. Son visage contusionné se tourna vers son ami, impassible, déterminé. La coupure qui courrait sur sa joue droite n'enleva pas la détermination qui creusait ses traits. Elle papillonna des paupières, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait au niveau de sa tempe gauche. Son œil était pratiquement fermé, l'empêchant de discerner totalement l'expression imprimée dans le regard d'Harry. Elle mordit sa lèvre.

Puis elle parla.

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop crié, et le ton qu'elle employait ferme, même s'il y perçait une pointe de désespoir presque palpable.

Les mots heurtèrent Harry, le survivant, le déchut. Celui qui n'arrivait pas à vaincre Voldemort, et qui, pourtant, essayait encore et toujours d'y parvenir au péril de sa vie, de sa misérable vie, une parmi des centaines, des milliers qui étaient parties aujourd'hui et qui allaient continuer de les quitter, inlassablement.

Il ferma les yeux, privant Hermione de l'éclat vert de ses pupilles. Il essaya de ravaler la bile qui remontait le long de son œsophage. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa meilleure amie soit si intelligente ? Si perspicace ? Une main saisit délicatement son menton, le forçant à soulever ses paupières.

L'œil marron d'Hermione encore visible le força à garder son calme et son sang froid. Elle avait ce quelque chose de calme et serein qui faisait qu'Harry se sentait transpercé quand elle se plongeait dans son regard. A l'intérieur de sa pupille brillait une flamme qui ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Harry baissa la tête, un instant, hésitant. Elle tira profit de ce moment, sa voix se faisant plus insistante et résolue, pressante.

« Harry, c'est la seule solution ! Je t'en prie, c'est pour toi que je fais ça, pour nous, pour vivre dans un monde meilleur. Je te promets que tu comprendras tout ! Regarde mes parchemins, cherche dans mes livres… Et quand tu auras compris… Et seulement à ce moment là… Dans deux ou trois mois… Viens me chercher et inverse le sortilège. Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

Le ton de voix de la jeune fille était suppliant. Il devina que malgré tout le courage dont elle faisait preuve, elle avait _peur_. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son amie. Il sentit qu'ils glissaient contre sa paume. Ils étaient poisseux de sang.

Que lui restait-il, désormais, à part cette proposition pour le moins incongrue ? Le temps pressait. Ce n'était plus le moment de tergiverser.

« D'accord. »

.

Il lui avait dit oui. Il lui avait donné son accord. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort, en un sens. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle avait prévu ferait disparaitre la lueur dans ses yeux. Peut-être à jamais, qui sait.

.

Elle se redressa, victorieuse. Il pouvait voir la détermination dans son regard, sur tous les traits de son visage pourtant tellement malmené. Elle agita machinalement sa baguette magique, cherchant celui qu'elle voulait atteindre dans la foule. Elle observa ces corps s'animer dans une bataille absurde, n'imaginant pas un instant qu'Hermione Granger avait un plan pour sauver leur vie.

.

Harry s'aperçut immédiatement qu'elle avait trouvé sa victime. Son regard se figea et sa bouche s'anima en un rictus tendu et à peine perceptible qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Son œil visible, furtif, s'attarda un instant sur le champ de bataille, morne et insipide. Elle cilla.

Elle ne fit presque pas attention aux corps qui tombaient les uns après les autres, qui frappaient le sol grisâtre et morcelé, formant des tâches de sang pourpre. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux flammes qui grandissaient, léchant presque les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient autour de l'école de sorcellerie en ce beau matin de juin. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut l'espoir des combattants, le vœu d'un monde meilleur, la force, le courage. Son cœur se gonfla brusquement, s'emplissant de fierté à l'égard de tous ces gens qui s'étaient battus à ses cotés.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, de longues traînées claires tartinaient ses joues noircies. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi elle pleurait et ignora que sa meilleure amie était fière de faire partie de ces personnes prêtes à sacrifier leur vie pour le reste du monde.

.

Il lut sur ses lèvres, indistinctement :

« Dit à Ron que je suis désolée. »

Puis elle tourna sa baguette, l'agita… Il savait qu'elle ne prononcerait pas la formule et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'entendre. _Elle__ faisait __ça __pour __le __protéger_.

.

Elle visa bien. Très bien.

.

La lumière verte et bleu fusa, indistincte parmi toutes les lueurs qui faisaient ressembler le champ de bataille à un arc en ciel dont les couleurs étaient sans précédent. Elle frappa celui qu'elle visait en plein sur le visage. Il se passa une seconde à peine qui sembla durer une éternité.

.

Puis Drago Malefoy s'effondra au sol et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines à l'entente de ce cri. Il le regarda porter ses mains à son visage, pressant ses yeux. Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Hermione fit un large sourire à Harry, conquérante.

.

Ils surgirent alors de nulle part. Il savait qu'il existait une chance minime pour qu'ils ne l'emmènent pas. Mais c'était peine perdue, bien sûr. _Ils_ l'avaient vue… Et elle lui avait dit de les laisser l'emmener. Que c'était nécessaire.

Ils lui lancèrent de multiples sorts tandis qu'elle faisait mine de s'échapper, courant parmi les décombres, lançant des sortilèges de protection derrière son épaule. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

Il voulait l'aider. Il psalmodiait des maléfices avec rage, priant Merlin de la sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter qu'elle fasse une chose pareille.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le temps s'arrêta presque sur le champ de bataille, et Harry oublia tout. Que Ron était blessé à l'infirmerie, que Ginny était là, quelque part, en train de se faire encercler par des mangemorts, qu'il était en train de perdre une bataille qu'il avait pourtant menée de front, avec force, qu'il avait programmée dans ses moindres détails... Sauf celui-ci.

.

Il sut, à cet instant, qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il lutterait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à son dernier souffle… Et qu'il l'emporterait.

.

Il pouvait lui faire confiance… Et c'est dans l'immensité de son œil encore ouvert et fatigué qu'il se plongea, se faisant la promesse de venir la chercher, de ne pas l'abandonner.

_Le__ courage_.

Sur ses lèvres bleuies et pleines de coupures, il pu lire les mots, ces simples mots qui changèrent plus que la face du monde.

« Fais-le. »

Alors Harry Potter, le survivant pointa sa baguette magique sur Hermione et rugit :

« _Oubliettes _! »

Dans le même temps, un maléfice de stupéfixion surgit de la foule des mangemorts qui avaient encerclés la jeune fille. Le sortilège d'Harry, plus rapide, atteignit la jeune fille en premier. Ses yeux se colorèrent d'un éclat stupéfait, puis elle fut touchée par le trait de lumière rouge et s'effondra sans un bruit.

.

C'est ainsi que le grand et fier Drago Malefoy perdit la vue, de la main d'Hermione Granger, et que les mangemorts stupéfixièrent la jeune fille pour l'emmener avec eux, sans savoir que son meilleur ami venait d'effacer sa mémoire.


	2. Eclipse totale

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de voir que le prologue vous a plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite, et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Merci pour vos supers reviews !**

**Les réponses à vos commentaires sont situées ci-dessous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draydray<strong>_ : Je te remercie sincèrement pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur du prologue et que je vais réussir à te maintenir en haleine ;). Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

_**Van3xxx**_ : Merci :D. Je suis contente de te retrouver ;). Bonne lecture !

_**Ptite**__**marie**_ : Merci :D ! Bonne lecture !

_**StephAliC**_ : Salut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours au fur et à mesure de son avancement. Bonne lecture !

_**Lena-malefoy**_ : Dans ce cas, bonne lecture !

_**Maariie**_ : Je suis contente de l'apprendre :D et j'espère qu'en effet, elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger**_ : Salut :D ! Ah non, en effet, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à ta question :p la fiction le fera ;). Pour ton autre question : je suis le plan jusqu'au tome 7 environ, je dis « environ » parce que je ne prends pas les horcruxes en compte et Dumbledore, n'est, du coup, pas mort à cause de la bague des Gaunt. Par rapport au fait que Drago n'est pas très important normalement, tu auras plus d'explications dans ce chapitre. Si ce n'est pas assez clair, n'hésite pas à me redemander :D. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

_**A-Translator**_ : On m'a déjà dit que je suis assez cruelle au niveau des coupes des chapitres… Je l'avoue donc aisément ;). Je suis contente que le début te plaise et je suis flattée que tu ais commencé la lecture de Perfeclty Dark alors que tu ne commences pas de fictions non terminées d'habitude. Bonne lecture !

_**Aphrongelos**__**Ines **_: Merci :D merci :D. J'espère aussi que ce mystère saura vous tenir en haleine ;). Pas mal ta blagounette à propos de magie :p reste à voir si vous allez continuer à la trouver magique au fil des chapitres ;). Bonne lecture !

_**H223**_ : Coucou ! Contente de te revoir. Bonne lecture :D !

_**La**__**plume**__**d**__**'**__**or **_: Merci :D ! Dans ce cas, bonne lecture !

_**Fiind-l0ve **_: Contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction :D ! J'espère que tout cela sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Et bien quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir :D, merci ! Je suis contente que tu ais adhéré au projet ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (tu me mets la pression là !). Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Éclipse totale<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, cachots<em>

La pièce suintait comme si elle était humaine. Comme si elle respirait. Il était difficile de discerner quel liquide exactement perçait au travers des murs poreux. L'humidité qui parsemait la pierre aurait pu provenir de n'importe où, et cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi. De la sueur. De l'eau. Du sang. L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce, faisait, en tous cas, penser à ce liquide âcre. Là encore, il était ardu de deviner toutes les substances qui composaient l'air ambiant. Le lieu semblait pourrir, moisir sur lui-même.

Tout être paraissait avoir déserté les lieux. Pour l'heure, en tout cas, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une forme sombre, recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute once de vie.

Cette chose ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle avait oublié. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle ignorait si elle devait avoir peur ou être en colère. Avait-elle déjà eu peur ? Elle n'en savait rien, et cela l'effrayait encore plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger ne trouvait pas la réponse à une question qu'elle se posait.

Son cerveau émergea lentement des limbes dans lesquelles il était plongé au fur et à mesure des interrogations qui fusaient dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'un million de petits papillons voletaient contre les os de son crâne, furetant à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser.

Elle sentait une pierre derrière sa tête. Ça lui faisait mal. Il fallait qu'elle se couche à un autre endroit. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle aurait sûrement une bosse d'une taille impressionnante qui provoquerait l'arrivée d'autres papillons.

.

Au fond de sa cellule, Hermione s'agita avec difficultés. Son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes. Elle se sentait lourde et avait envie de dormir. Son estomac menaçait de se retourner d'un instant à l'autre, bien qu'il soit totalement vide. Pourtant, elle percevait, au fond d'elle, qu'il lui était nécessaire de se redresser.

Ses mouvements étaient maladroits et tremblants comme ceux d'un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Les reflets bleutés qui parsemaient les murs jouèrent un instant avec l'éclat terni de ses cheveux puis vinrent mourir sur son visage.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les contusions et les bleus qu'elle avait autour de l'arcade et sur les joues l'empêchèrent de les ouvrir totalement. Ses paupières restèrent donc à demi closes. Cela ne suffit pas. Elle ne distinguait pas clairement le lieu, faiblement éclairé. Elle décida d'y aller au toucher.

Sa main droite parcourut doucement le mur poisseux, essayant de trouver une prise à laquelle s'accrocher. Elle rencontra une aspérité profondément enfoncée dans la pierre. Ses doigts courbaturés s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche.

Une fois bien calée dans le trou, Hermione tira sur son bras pour se redresser. Une douleur vive pulsa immédiatement dans son poignet. De surprise, elle ôta sa main du trou et la laissa retomber à ses cotés, hébétée. Son poignet était probablement cassé. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette évidence, mais elle en était persuadée.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son autre main. Cette dernière émis un craquement sinistre quand elle pesa de tout son poids dessus. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur et atterrit sur les fesses.

Une odeur désagréable lui monta au nez tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre avec violence. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait eu l'envie impérieuse de hurler. Bizarrement, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle devait se taire et surtout ne pas crier. Elle n'avait alors pensé qu'à une seule chose : il fallait qu'elle oublie cette souffrance. Elle devait cesser de se focaliser sur sa main. Sa canine était venue d'elle-même déchirer sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle sentit le sang goutter doucement le long de son menton et l'essuya avec le revers de sa manche. Elle lécha la plaie sur sa bouche et se résolu à rester au même endroit, en position assise, du moins pour le moment. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à reconnaître quelque chose qui lui rappellerait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Son regard se promena dans la pièce, fouillant chaque recoin.

En plissant ses yeux gonflés, elle aperçu un fin filet doré qui semblait éclairer la cellule. Une légère lumière filtrait au travers d'une grille. Fascinée par cette lueur dans l'obscurité, Hermione oublia momentanément que ses deux poignets la faisaient souffrir et avança à quatre pattes dans le noir. A peine avait-elle posé ses mains par terre qu'elle grogna de douleur et se jeta sur le dos, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le sol dur et froid, plein de bosses, lui transmis sa fraîcheur. Elle frissonna. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais elle était très peu vêtue. Ce qui semblait être une ample robe noire lui couvrait le corps à-demi. Déchiré au niveau des jambes et des mollets, le vêtement était à peine assez grand pour cacher sa petite culotte. Au niveau des bras, elle constata que le tissu était troué en de nombreux endroits et qu'il était même lacéré sur certaines zones. Hermione sentit une profonde envie de vomir lui serrer les entrailles. Elle avait l'impression que ce déchiquetage n'était pas l'œuvre d'un être humain. Si elle avait pu donner un nom à la chose qui lui avait fait ça… Elle dirait qu'il s'agissait d'un… D'un… Elle ne savait plus comment ça s'appelait.

Quelque chose de grand, de fort, avec un museau pointu et humide, un poil long et dru, toujours couvert d'un liquide rouge et luisant… Comme un loup. Mais un loup énorme avec une intelligence presque humaine. Le mot était coincé dans sa tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait ?

Hermione secoua mollement la tête, envoyant valser les papillons d'un bout à l'autre de son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ses souvenirs reviendraient sans doute en temps voulu. Elle devait se concentrer pour trouver une sortie. Peut-être rencontrerait-elle quelqu'un en quittant cet endroit ? Une personne qui lui expliquerait que tout cela était parfaitement normal, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, tout cela devait uniquement être du à un méchant coup sur la tête qui l'avait un peu sonnée. Oui, c'était ça. Elle avait du s'assommer en tombant.

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie si elle s'était blessée à un autre endroit. Sa main passa sur son visage, surprise de découvrir un nombre si important de coupures sur ses joues, son nez, son front, son menton. Elle trembla. Hermione descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, ne remarquant aucun dégât notable dans cette zone. Sa main continua sa route, s'approchant de son ventre.

En passant au niveau de son nombril, la jeune femme ressentit un pincement aigu. Elle avait comme l'impression que quelque chose appuyait sur ses organes. Elle posa ses doigts sur sa peau, tâtonnant gauchement là ou elle avait mal. Sa main se trouva rapidement couverte d'une substance poisseuse. C'était chaud et humide.

Complètement paniquée, Hermione leva la main. La lumière qui filtrait à travers la grille lui confirma ce qu'elle craignait. Sa main était couverte de sang. De son sang. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder sa blessure avec plus d'attention, se concentrant dans l'obscurité. L'écorchure ne cicatrisait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle savait que ça, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas aperçue de cela avant maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit la douleur ? Était-ce à cause de son poignet ? Et si ce n'était pas une blessure naturelle ?

«_ Je __ne __me__ souviens __plus __de __rien.__ Pourquoi__ est __ce__ que__ je __suis __obsédée __par __le__ mot__ « naturel » ? __Je __suis __persuadée __que __ça __a __un__ rapport __avec __ma __blessure. __Qu__'__est __ce __qu__'__il __se __passe ?__ Je __ne __sentais __rien __tout __à __l__'__heure__ et __maintenant__ j__'__ai __mal __au __ventre.__ Mais __qu__'__est __ce__ que__ je__ fais__ dans __cet __endroit ?__ Je __ne __me __sens __pas __bien, __j__'__ai __l__'__impression__ d__'__étouffer.__Il __faut __que __je __me __souvienne __de __quelle __manière __je __suis __arrivée __ici. __Pourquoi __suis-je __là ? »_

Hermione réprima le tremblement de sa main qui manifestait parfaitement bien son trouble. Il fallait qu'elle reste focalisée sur la réalité qui l'entourait. Elle devait fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Il était nécessaire de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait besoin de savoir, parce que tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à arrêter d'avoir peur. Elle détestait ça. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer forte, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle songeait à cela.

Elle posa ses deux mains autour de son front en veillant à ne pas trop appuyer sur ses tempes. C'était comme si le fait d'entourer son cerveau allait calmer les papillons qui battaient des ailes à l'intérieur. Hermione était persuadée que s'ils cessaient, elle se souviendrait de tout.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant des images dans sa tête. Elle visualisa sa cellule et tenta de se souvenir par quel chemin elle y était arrivée. Avait-elle descendu un escalier ? Était-elle accompagnée ? Avait-elle passé une heure, un jour, un mois dans cette pièce ? Était-elle entrée dans une maison ? Non, c'était plus gros, beaucoup plus gros qu'une maison.

C'était comme un immense château, un édifice énorme, majestueux, avec de nombreux étages et des fenêtres larges et hautes sur la façade. Il y avait un jardin gigantesque. C'était la nuit, elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Elle arrivait tout de même à se rappeler les pelouses scintillantes d'humidité. Si elle se concentrait vraiment, elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait tourné la tête sur le coté. C'est alors qu'elle avait vu les grandes robes noires. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que la sienne. Parce que celles-ci avaient des capuches larges et sombres, creusées comme des grottes. Elle ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits de la personne qui la tenait par le bras, la traînant à moitié dans les graviers de l'allée. Tout était flou.

La seule chose claire dans ses souvenirs, c'était ce qu'elle avait fixé avec envie, ce truc que la personne avait à la taille, coincé entre sa ceinture de cuir et son corps. Un long bâton de bois un peu tordu. Une sorte de petite branche qui semblait extraordinairement solide. Hermione avait eu envie de prendre ce bout de bois dans sa main pour se rassurer. Mais c'était ridicule. Une brindille de vingt centimètres de long n'avait jamais sauvé la vie de quiconque.

Car elle en était persuadée, à présent. Sa vie était en danger. Elle risquait de mourir. D'un instant à l'autre.

Hermione ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle sentait que ses yeux piquaient, et elle faisait tout pour garder les paupières closes, obstinément. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, justement. Parce que pleurer, c'était trop facile. Parce que si elle versait ne serait-ce qu'une larme, alors d'autres suivraient et elle n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, alors que toute cette histoire ne faisait que_ commencer_.

Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux, consciente que se replier sur elle-même ne pourrait pas la faire sortir de cette grande pièce sombre et suintante. Tandis que les tremblements qui agitaient son dos gagnaient en intensité, Hermione se posa une question essentielle mais effrayante : _qui__ suis-je_ ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard<em>

Harry Potter leva un regard souligné par des grands cernes noirs. Il avait tellement mal aux yeux que ses lunettes ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Tout ce qui l'entourait était trouble, comme s'il était plongé dans une étendue d'eau, les yeux grands ouverts. Et au fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Pour une fois, Harry n'aurait pas à affronter les choses en face.

Son regard se tourna malgré lui vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua, quelques secondes à peine, qu'il y avait des centaines d'oiseaux qui volaient dans le parc du château. Leur battement d'ailes libérateur lui fit mal au ventre. Lui n'avait pas le droit à ce soupçon de légèreté, à la liberté.

Il était enchaîné à son destin, prisonnier d'une noble cause. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas même mourir. S'il se jetait du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il s'écraserait lamentablement et pourrirait à jamais l'avenir du monde sorcier. Quoi de plus agréable que de sentir le poids du monde peser sur ses maigres épaules ?

Si, physiquement, Harry n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fort du fait de sa minceur, il n'en était pas moins puissant. C'était, en fait, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir du premier coup d'œil. Pour constater cela, il fallait connaître Harry, le sonder, l'observer avec une attention toute particulière. Sans cette approche minutieuse, il devenait presque impossible de savoir qu'il était pourvu d'une détermination à toute épreuve, d'un incommensurable courage et d'une persévérance obstinée.

Au-delà de cela, ceux qui se seraient approchés de lui, ce jour là, auraient simplement aperçu un adolescent de taille moyenne, mince, aux cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens et aux yeux verts et perçants, fatigués et cernés. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent tout à fait banal au chevet de son meilleur ami inconscient.

Harry se trouvait dans la seule aile de Poudlard qui n'ait pas été détruite lors de la confrontation. Autant dire que le château était dans un état déplorable qui ferait sûrement cracher à Dumbledore l'intégralité des bonbons au citron qu'il avait mangés s'il pouvait voir ça depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

.

Ron avait été touché par un sortilège qui avait surgi de nulle part. Harry n'avait pas assez bien suivi les cours de sortilèges pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La seule chose dont il arrivait à se souvenir, c'était de l'expression de Ron quand il avait reçut l'éclair de lumière. C'était évident qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il avait saigné abondamment sur le coup. Son torse était ouvert en deux, traversé par une large balafre qui ne voulait pas se refermer malgré les efforts maladroits d'Hermione sur le champ de bataille. Heureusement, Ron avait été transporté suffisamment tôt à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir être soigné. Désormais, il était plongé dans une sorte de coma artificiel que Madame Pomfresh appelait « le repos forcé ». Cette femme était étonnante. Elle arrivait à soigner les gens comme personne et d'une manière si simple qu'infirmière semblait être le métier rêvé pour couler des jours heureux.

Harry reporta son regard embrumé vers le visage de son ami. La potion que lui avait administrée Madame Pomfresh semblait fonctionner à merveille car ses traits avaient l'air étrangement reposés.

Cela ne durerait pas longtemps, malheureusement, Harry le savait. Quand le rouquin ouvrirait les yeux, le survivant serait bien forcé de lui apprendre certaines choses et de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de la manière dont s'étaient déroulés les événements.

Comment allait-il pouvoir dire à Ron qu'Hermione avait été enlevée par les mangemorts et qu'en plus… Qu'en plus il avait dû lui envoyer un sortilège d'oubliettes ? Allait-il comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Arriverait-il à saisir qu'Harry faisait confiance à Hermione et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé ?

Harry croyait en elle. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait cela au hasard. Elle avait tant de fois demandé à l'accompagner, à le seconder dans son combat qu'il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas partie loin de lui si elle n'avait pas une excellente raison de le faire. Il avait une telle foi en Hermione qu'il avait adhéré à son projet à l'instant même où elle lui en avait fait part.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas, cependant, d'avoir peur de qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Hermione avait beau être très intelligente, réfléchie et censée, elle n'en était pas moins une humaine… Et comme tous ces êtres doués d'une capacité de réflexion hors norme, elle était capable de commettre des erreurs. Certaines méprises, c'était bien connu, pouvaient être fatales.

Il frissonna. Une sensation de culpabilité croissante l'envahi. Il savait qu'elle courrait un risque en mettant en œuvre son projet. Pourtant, il ne s'y était pas opposé. L'avait-il laissé faire parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour trouver une solution lui-même ? Et pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait-elle rien expliqué ? Voulait-elle le protéger ou s'assurer qu'il ne refuserait pas son projet ? Etait-elle en danger ? Avait-il eu tort, malgré sa foi en Hermione, de la laisser partir ?

Il fallait qu'il aille la chercher… Il savait qu'il devait résister. Elle lui avait demandé du temps. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle jette ce sortilège à Malefoy? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi un sortilège d'oubliettes ? Qu'allait-elle faire de si répréhensible pour qu'elle n'ose même pas lui en parler à lui, son meilleur ami ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et se leva. Brusquement, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes et qu'il allait avoir le plus grand mal à se traîner à travers la pièce. L'air lui manquait. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, que tout son être l'appelait à l'aide. Il se noyait dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait plus à nager au travers de toutes ces questions. Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait pu lui donner toutes les réponses qu'il désirait. Elle avait toujours une solution pour tout. Elle savait tout. Elle n'ignorait rien.

Toutefois, elle avait peut-être négligé une donnée importante dans son brillantissime projet. Que deviendrait Harry Potter sans Hermione Granger ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa force si l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait _encore _à mourir ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les oiseaux noirs qu'il voyait au travers de sa rétine troublée lui apparurent comme une nuée de mauvais augure. C'était des corbeaux. Il ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. Il refusait l'évidence. La niait, de toutes ses forces. La mort. La peur. La fin. La disparition. La mort.

Et pourtant, la vérité était présente juste sous ses yeux, qu'il l'accepte ou non.

Voldemort était en train de gagner. Hermione était avec eux, peut-être en danger de mort.

Harry colla son front contre la fenêtre glacée. Son souffle forma une auréole humide sur la vitre. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à comprendre l'absurdité du monde. Ses pensées se dispersèrent peu à peu, s'éclipsant pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule, lancinante, récurrente, obsédante.

« Hermione, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, chambre de Drago Malefoy<em>

Drago Malefoy hurlait de douleur, la main posé sur ses yeux. Du sang jaillissait d'entre ses doigts. Sa provenance ne faisait aucun doute.

La mère de Drago, assise à ses cotés, tourna sa baguette magique vers son fils. Elle murmura une formule qui l'atteignit en plein sur la tempe. Il cessa de gigoter un instant, tremblant. Sa main, agitée de soubresauts, glissa le long de son visage et tomba à ses cotés, inerte.

Un mince filet de sueur coulait sur son front, rejoignant le liquide rouge et poisseux qui serpentait sur sa peau. Ses paupières closes et ensanglantées tressautaient de temps à autre, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Les cheveux du jeune homme, collés sur son front et ses joues par la sueur et le sang avaient une étrange teinte orangée qui contrastait bizarrement avec la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau. Drago n'avait jamais paru aussi mince et pointu qu'en cet instant.

C'était la première fois que Narcissa voyait son fils comme ça. Elle espérait que tout cela allait vite s'arranger car elle ne supportait tout simplement pas cette situation. Son enfant, fragile et délicat, victime des vices de son père et de la faiblesse de sa mère avait été entraîné dans une guerre à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Son petit.

Elle donnerait tout pour qu'il se sente mieux, pour que la douleur cuisante qui le traversait de part en part cesse enfin. Il souffrait tellement qu'il ne semblait même pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. C'est comme s'il était devenu sourd à toute autre manifestation que celle de son corps.

.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'il avait reçut le sortilège d'Hermione Granger et son état ne s'améliorait absolument pas.

Narcissa n'avait aucune idée du type de sortilège qu'il avait reçu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il passait des heures à se tordre de douleur et à gémir sans que le sang s'arrête de couler de ses yeux. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait et, elle devait bien l'admettre, peu s'en souciaient réellement. Elle ne voyait que du mépris dans les yeux des autres mangemorts. Ils ne voulaient pas l'aider. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'ils étaient contents, qu'ils pensaient que sa famille méritait un tel sort.

Seul Severus Rogue avait accepté de lui accorder son aide. Narcissa ne savait pas si cela était dû à son attachement pour Drago ou simplement au serment inviolable qu'il avait fait avec elle.

Quand elle réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, rien ne lui venait en tête. Pourquoi Hermione Granger avait-elle lancé ce sortilège à Drago en particulier ? Elle savait que la Gryffondor et son fils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien mais elle ignorait si la haine qu'elle lui portait était assez intense pour qu'elle ait envie de le rendre aveugle. Et puis, même si cela avait été le cas… Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à régler ses problèmes sur un champ de bataille, Narcissa en était persuadée. Elle n'avait pas que ça à penser et, au vu de son dévouement à Harry Potter, elle ne devait sans doute jamais faire ce dont elle avait envie. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il y avait une autre raison. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre. Narcissa savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à le comprendre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu capturer la sang de bourbe au lieu de simplement la tuer, c'était parce que lui aussi avait compris que son acte avait une signification très spécifique. Drago n'était rien, n'est ce pas ?

Quel était le sens de ce sortilège ? Pourquoi Drago ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier ?

.

Drago grogna. Narcissa se tourna vers lui. Elle se pencha jusqu'à sa bouche et tendit l'oreille. Elle l'entendit dire : « Pansy, espèce d'idiote ». Puis il émit un étrange gloussement étranglé avant de porter la main à ses yeux et de se remettre à gémir.

Depuis quelques heures, il était en proie à des délires liés, sans aucun doute, à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il avait plusieurs fois fait référence à l'intelligence de Pansy mais aussi à une tarte au potiron qu'il réclamait à un Dobby naturellement absent.

.

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Narcissa n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Néanmoins, elle coula un regard anxieux vers Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier venait de faire irruption dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, sa longue cape voletant derrière lui à la manière d'ailes de chauve-souris. Narcissa sembla sur le point de lui poser une question, mais ses lèvres ne réussirent pas à former les mots qu'elle voulait. Sa gorge était sèche, et elle sentait une tension fulgurante dans tout son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage du maître des potions. Ce qu'elle y lisait la plongeait dans le désarroi le plus profond. Les traits de Severus étaient crispés par une tension visible. Les rides qui marquaient son front étaient plissées et sa bouche, pincée, ne cessait de s'agiter sous l'effet d'un rictus nerveux.

Narcissa inspira une grande goulée d'air le plus discrètement possible. Elle savait que les chances d'obtenir une réponse concrète à ses questions étaient infimes, au vu de l'air soucieux de Severus Rogue. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir de l'envahir de manière totalement démesurée. Elle devait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à la manière d'une braise incandescente.

Elle plissa les yeux. Ses longues mains blanches s'attardèrent dans les cheveux blonds-rouges et désordonnés de son fils. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle se tourna vers Severus Rogue et soutint froidement son regard pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, elle demanda sèchement :

« Où en êtes-vous? Sait-on enfin pourquoi cette garce de Granger a fait perdre la vue à mon fils? »

Severus Rogue paraissait être sous l'emprise d'une immense fatigue. Il s'approcha de Drago et se pencha au dessus de lui. Après un froncement de nez désapprobateur, il se tourna vers la mère du jeune homme et murmura :

« Non. Je suis navré Narcissa, mais nous allons devoir la garder en vie plus longtemps que prévu... Il semblerait que Potter ait effacé sa mémoire. »

Narcissa sembla, pendant quelques secondes, complètement sonnée, interdite. Son regard se teinta d'une lueur d'incompréhension.

« Mais… Bredouilla-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son fils. Ce n'est pas… Enfin… Comment ça ? Un sortilège d'oubliettes n'a jamais été un obstacle pour vous ! »

Severus soupira presque imperceptiblement mais Narcissa perçu le mouvement que fit sa poitrine en se soulevant. Elle sentit une peur malsaine l'envahir. Pourquoi un sortilège d'oubliettes posait-il tant de difficultés ?

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne tout ça. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'existe aucune solution.

Elle fixa Severus. L'ancien professeur de potions était debout à coté de Drago. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux fioles remplies à ras-bord. Il posa délicatement la première des deux sur la table de nuit du jeune homme.

« La fièvre devrait baisser d'ici deux jours grâce aux potions que je lui ai administrées. J'ai préparé un nouveau mélange pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la vue. Il s'agit une potion très ancienne de magie noire. » Dit le maître des potions d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Il déboucha le second flacon, qui contenait un liquide doré. Aussitôt, une odeur de pourriture envahit la chambre de Drago. Narcissa porta la main à son nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Severus Rogue savait ce qu'il faisait.

Profitant du fait que Drago était inconscient, le maître des potions posa sa main sur les paupières du jeune homme. Il baragouina quelques mots en latin. Narcissa le regarda ensuite sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointer sur la fiole qui empestait toujours la pièce.

A nouveau, il prononça des mots compliqués que Narcissa ne comprit pas, puis, le visage concentré, il versa la potion dorée sur les yeux de Drago.

Rien ne se produisit. Le jeune homme ne bougea même pas le petit doigt.

Avec un juron presque inaudible, Severus posa violemment le flacon vide à coté de l'autre sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur une chaise à coté de Narcissa.

Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans ceux de la mère de Drago. Cette dernière ne cilla pas, soutenant vaillamment la flamme rageuse qui brillait au fond des pupilles coléreuses de Severus.

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour récupérer ses souvenirs, Narcissa. Dit-il finalement.

-Comment ça ? L'encouragea-t-elle doucement, consciente que se mettre en colère ne changerait rien.

-J'ai forcé son cerveau par la legillimencie pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Il n'y avait aucune barrière pour m'arrêter. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Vous n'avez fait que ça ? S'étonna la mère de Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Severus en faisant un geste agacé de la main. J'ai essayé d'extraire ses souvenirs pour les mettre dans une pensine. Il n'y en avait aucun. J'ai aussi tenté le véritasérum. Elle est restée muette. Elle n'a même pas su dire son prénom. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que le sortilège que Potter lui a lancé était un « _oubliettes _». C'est la seule possibilité. »

Le visage de Narcissa Malefoy se creusa et devint livide tandis que quelques mots épars et désespérés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Aucun souvenir ! Mais Severus… Un sortilège d'oubliettes ne peut pas…

-Un sortilège d'oubliettes classique, non. Soupira Severus. Mais celui-ci n'a rien de banal.

-Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Severus se recula sur sa chaise. Ses traits se crispèrent à nouveau, comme s'il était en proie à une douleur interne et incurable.

« C'est Potter qui a lancé le sort à Hermione Granger. Grommela-t-il.

-Oui mais… Rétorqua la mère de Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Potter n'a pas… De pouvoirs spécifiques…

-Détrompez-vous, Narcissa. Potter est nanti d'un grand pouvoir. Avança le professeur Rogue en secouant légèrement la tête. Un pouvoir qu'il maîtrise à la perfection et dont seuls quelques sorciers disposent. Quelque chose qui permet de modifier légèrement le cours des choses les plus simples et les plus basiques pour les transformer en une réalité qui nous est propre. Un simple sortilège devient alors plus puissant et plus maniable. C'est quelque chose qui à fait que la mémoire d'Hermione Granger a été effacée sur toute sa vie et pas seulement sur une heure ou deux.

-Et quel est ce don ? Souffla Narcissa, sous le choc.

-Règle élémentaire de la magie blanche et de la magie noire confondues, Narcissa. La volonté. »


	3. Obscurité persistante

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D !**

**J'aimerais avoir votre avis : souhaitez-vous un résumé ou est-ce bon pour l'instant avec cette vitesse de publication?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Binabi3 :<strong>_Ouille, ça c'est de la review. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire tout ça. Contente que cette fiction te plaise au moins autant lfh ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on reste trop longtemps d'un coté ou de l'autre des personnages, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait le choix de faire la description des différents univers dans chaque chapitre. Tout le monde ne peut pas se sortir indemne de la guerre, tu sais, donc il a bien fallut que Ron se prenne un ou deux coups. Tu découvriras bien assez tôt le comportement de Drago et pour Rogue… tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir ! Bonne lecture et n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions !

_**StephAliC :**_Merci :D. Ça aurait pu être l'amour mais c'était déjà l'idée de J.K. et on lui pique assez de choses comme ça :p. J'avais envie de changer un peu. Bonne lecture!

_**Genevive :**_Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir :D !

_**Ptite**__**marie :**_ La voilà ;) !

_**Grenouile25 :**_ Merci :D, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse **_**:**Ah non, Hermione n'aurait pas pu le lancer à quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait absolument que ce soit Drago ;)… Tu finiras bien pas savoir pourquoi. En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Draydray**_** :**Je suis super contente ! J'aime pas voir Drago souffrir non plus mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Hermione :p.

_**MaaNaa**_** :**Super :D je suis contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant que les précédentes ;). Tu as raison, Hermione ne s'en sortira pas si facilement… Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx**_** :**Merci :D ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger **_**:** En fait, Voldemort était présent lors du prologue, mais il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement en particulier avec Harry. Étant acculé, ce dernier n'a pas pu l'approcher. Voldemort se contentait de diriger les mangemorts de loin en savourant sa victoire tout en sachant qu'il pourrait s'occuper du cas « Potter » plus tard puisqu'il était en bonne voie. Contente que l'idée te plaise en tous cas :D !

_**DrayD**_** :**Merci beaucoup :D ! Ton interrogation est pertinente, je trouve. En fait, Voldemort pense qu'Hermione à fait cela pour une raison qu'il veut découvrir. Les autres mangemorts s'en fichent totalement et n'ont pas été mis au courant de cela, ils n'ont donc aucune considération pour la famille Malefoy.

_**H223**_** :**Merci :D. Je ne peux pas te donner trop d'indications :s tu verras par toi-même ;).

_**La**__**plume**__**d**__**'**__**or **_**:**Merci :D. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Obscurité persistante<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, cachots<em>

« Petite garce. »

Hermione sursauta lorsque les mots lui parvinrent. Elle s'était habituée au silence qui régnait dans sa cellule et le son lui écorcha presque les oreilles.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne la voir. Ces deux derniers jours, elle n'avait eu, en tout et pour tout, droit qu'à la visite d'un plateau repas qui semblait flotter comme par magie jusqu'à elle. Elle l'avait vu léviter dans les airs de la même manière que s'il était suspendu au plafond par un fil invisible. Elle s'était raisonnée, se disant que ces hallucinations provenaient sans doute du coup qu'elle avait reçut à la tête mais n'en était pas vraiment sure.

Sa blessure béante au ventre avait fini par se refermer tant bien que mal, formant une croûte épaisse et sensible qu'elle évitait de toucher. En effet, la coupure lui faisait encore mal car elle ne cicatrisait pas bien. Quand elle bougeait, elle sentait un tiraillement au niveau du nombril qui était fort désagréable.

Ses poignets la faisaient, par contre, toujours souffrir. Elle se servait très peu de ses mains dans l'espoir de faire cesser la douleur, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à manger sans attraper les aliments avec ses doigts et finissait toujours par s'en étaler copieusement sur les vêtements. Parfois, elle se réveillait vivement de son sommeil léger, couchée sur son bras. Dans ces instants, la douleur était telle qu'elle mettait ensuite plusieurs heures à se rendormir, ses poignets la lançant terriblement.

.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle sentit son cœur faire un bond sous sa cage thoracique. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cellule qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un lourd grillage en fer forgé aux arabesques compliquées. Noire et luisante, la porte semblait n'avoir besoin d'aucune clé pour se fermer ou s'ouvrir. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione s'en était approchée dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de quitter sa geôle. Elle avait alors constaté qu'il n'y avait aucune serrure et qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de clenche. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Hermione fut réellement interloquée lorsqu'elle vit que la barrière était ouverte en grand, laissant un large espace libre.

En plissant les yeux, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits de l'individu en question car ce dernier était tapi dans l'ombre, menaçant et agressif.

Hermione lutta contre la peur qui l'envahissait. Si elle s'était écoutée, en cet instant, elle se serait recroquevillée dans un coin pour ne plus bouger en attendant que la personne s'en aille.

Mais Hermione pensait qu'elle ne devait pas prêter attention à ce genre d'idées. Elle estimait qu'elle ne devait pas être traitée de cette manière, comme une fautive, une moins que rien. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que ce sort n'était en rien mérité. Pour se le prouver à elle-même, elle devait rester digne et forte.

Hermione releva fièrement le menton et parla. Sa voix était rauque car elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis longtemps, faute de compagnie. C'est en s'entendant parler qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa propre voix.

« Qui est là ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, opaque, bien que la forme humaine située dans l'encadrement de la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cette situation, pour le moins incongrue, fit s'insinuer une angoisse douloureuse dans le corps d'Hermione. A quoi rimait ce petit manège ? Cette personne tentait-elle de l'effrayer ? Ou pire… Voulait-elle la torturer, la frapper, la découper en petits morceaux ? Sa vie était-elle menacée ?

Hermione se rendit compte que la peur obscurcissait son jugement et qu'elle ralentissait considérablement ses capacités de réflexion. Chassant ces noires perspectives de son esprit plein de papillons, Hermione tenta maladroitement de se redresser du sol sur lequel elle était assise depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où s'installer : la pièce ne contenait aucun mobilier, pas même un matelas sommaire sur lequel elle aurait pu s'allonger pour se reposer. Hermione dormait donc à même le sol, posant souvent sa tête sur une aspérité plus épaisse et plus lisse que les autres en guise d'oreiller de fortune. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle se réveillait souvent peu de temps après, pleine de courbatures douloureuses.

.

Hermione se redressa donc. Elle avait trouvé une technique qui consistait à se servir uniquement de ses jambes pour se mettre debout. Son ventre et ses poignets la faisant souffrir, elle ne pouvait se servir ni de ses mains ni de ses abdominaux pour se lever.

Chancelante, elle se retrouva rapidement sur ses deux pieds et scruta l'obscurité. Maladroitement, elle fit quelque pas en avant, slalomant entre les bosses qui jonchaient le sol. Ses déplacements semblèrent enfin stimuler l'inconnu qui gigota et eut un mouvement de recul.

« N'approche pas, espèce de déchet ! » Grinça la voix en colère.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fut certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. La voix qui s'était exprimée avait des intonations claires et douces malgré sa brutalité.

Ces mots heurtèrent la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Visiblement, elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment très mal. Il y avait une animosité évidente dans la façon que cette femme avait de s'adresser à elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Réclama Hermione une nouvelle fois avec plus de vigueur.

Stupéfaite, elle vit alors la personne s'avancer d'un pas. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle faillit reculer et fit un effort colossal pour détailler ses traits avec calme. Elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un depuis si longtemps… A vrai dire, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de souvenir, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu aucun être humain de toute sa vie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait elle-même et cette pensée la glaça toute entière.

Elle espéra de toute ses forces que voir cette femme, son visage, ses mimiques, l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire. Elle ne se douta pas un seul instant que le dit individu souhaitait exactement la même chose.

Hermione plissa les yeux et détailla les traits de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, dans le noir. Habituée à l'obscurité, elle discernait plutôt bien les détails de sa cellule et parvint donc à voir plutôt distinctement la physionomie de l'inconnue. Il s'agissait bien d'une femme à qui elle aurait donné la quarantaine.

Grande et élancée, elle portait une longue robe bleu foncé de velours qu'elle tenait bien serrée autour d'elle à l'aide de ses doigts fins et harmonieux. Hermione supposa que ce comportement était du au froid qui s'insinuait dans la pièce. Son visage, parfaitement fermé, était éclairé par deux yeux bleus et glacials qui auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'étaient pas aussi coléreux et hargneux. Ils surplombaient deux pommettes hautes et aristocratiques aussi blanches que celles d'un mort. Ses cheveux, blonds, étaient serrés sur sa nuque en un chignon impeccable et sévère. Aucun cheveu ne dépassait de sa coiffure, tirée à quatre épingles. Au vu de ce qu'avait pu sentir Hermione en tâtonnant son propre corps, sa crinière à elle était loin de ressembler à ça.

La jeune femme termina son observation par un soupir de désespoir. Bien qu'elle se focalisa avec une attention toute particulière sur chaque particularité de la femme blonde, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : elle ignorait qui elle était.

« Tu sais qui je suis, ne fais pas l'idiote. » Gronda l'inconnue depuis le fond de la pièce, comme si elle avait captée toutes ses pensées.

Hermione ne cilla pas. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il lui semblait tout à fait déplacé qu'elle lui parle de cette manière, bien que, bizarrement, cela ne l'étonna pas tellement.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je ne vous ai jamais vue. »

La femme se rapprocha silencieusement d'Hermione qui soutint vaillamment son regard. La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle tenait dans sa main un long bout de bois qu'elle pointait dans sa direction d'un air menaçant. Hermione oscilla entre l'envie de rire à la simple idée que cette brindille puisse lui faire du mal… Et en même temps, entre le désir de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette branche qui la désignait avec tant de haine.

« Au diable tes sales mensonges, sang de bourbe ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. » S'écria soudain la femme en levant sa baguette devant son visage.

Hermione sursauta quand une lumière rouge s'alluma au bout de la branche. Elle allait forcément prendre feu. Cette femme voulait incendier la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était venue pour la tuer. Pour mettre fin à ses jours. Hermione sentait qu'elle devait fuir, maintenant. Si elle arrivait à la contourner alors peut-être que…

Hermione avait à peine amorcé un pas pour détaler que la femme fit tourner la baguette et glapit avec une voix qui montait dans les aigus :

« _Endoloris !_ »

Hermione poussa un hurlement si perçant qu'elle eut l'impression de devenir sourde. Ses tympans venaient de vibrer comme s'ils étaient doués d'une vie propre. Il lui sembla que son corps s'envolait dans les airs. Mais surtout, surtout, elle avait l'impression que des centaines de personnes étaient là, près d'elle, à lui arracher la peau tout doucement, morceaux par morceaux, avec dextérité… En train de l'éplucher comme un fruit bien mûr.

Des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis que son corps était secoué de soubresauts de plus en plus violents et que ses yeux se révulsaient. La souffrance était telle qu'elle ne sentait plus sa blessure au ventre ni ses poignets brisés. Des sanglots déchirants s'élevèrent de sa poitrine, se mêlant à ses cris de souffrance dans une étrange cacophonie suppliante. Sa respiration se coupa soudainement alors que son cœur bondissait violemment dans sa poitrine, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Elle n'arrivait plus à aspirer une goulée d'air. Les contours de la pièce devenaient partiellement flous, son corps était complètement engourdi…

« Arrêtez, Narcissa. Ca suffit ! »

Hermione tomba brusquement sur le sol, son dos heurtant la pierre avec un craquement inquiétant. Elle sentit une grande rasade d'air glacé entrer d'un coup dans ses poumons et inspira d'une traite en toussant. Elle se sentait faible, piteuse. Mais elle était en vie. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Son corps tremblait et ses poignets avaient triplé de volume. Elle n'essaya même pas de bouger ses doigts, car elle était persuadée d'être tombée dessus et d'avoir aggravé sa fracture. Sa plaie au ventre s'était sans doute à nouveau ouverte sous le choc puisqu'elle sentait quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son flanc.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Comment cette femme avait-elle réussit à lui faire si mal sans même la toucher ? Était-ce une hallucination ? Avait-elle mis de la drogue dans ses aliments ?

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficultés. Les papillons volaient dans tous les sens, embrumant encore plus son cerveau, se cognant contre les parois fatiguées de son crâne. Elle sentait une sorte de migraine l'envahir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle se sentait si épuisée, à bout de forces, de nerfs… Toujours plus fatiguée, puis exténuée…. Elle voulait dormir… Maintenant… Pourtant il fallait qu'elle sache… Qui…

Dans un dernier effort qui lui parut démesuré, Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut la silhouette de la femme. Emmitouflée dans les bras d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, elle pleurait. Ce dernier lui tapotait maladroitement dans le dos et semblait avoir une furieuse envie de la repousser sans pour autant le faire.

Cette femme qui, quelques secondes auparavant, avait le visage déformé par la haine et les pensées envahies par la colère, sanglotait dans les bras d'un homme qui tentait vainement de stopper ses jérémiades. Pourquoi était-elle autorisée à avoir quelqu'un pour la réconforter alors qu'elle faisait du mal autour d'elle ? Pourquoi Hermione n'en avait-elle pas le droit ? Est-ce qu'elle avait tué l'humanité entière pour mériter pareil traitement ?

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux. Les larmes qu'elle retenait si fort coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieuses. Une seule question lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle perdait totalement pied avec la réalité.

« Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que cette femme soit si malheureuse et si en colère à la fois ? »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard<br>_

« Harry, mon vieux, t'en tires une tête… »

Harry sursauta, heureux d'entendre à nouveau cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué. Il reporta immédiatement son regard sur Ron, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, animé par le soulagement intense qui traversait le survivant. Le rouquin avait les yeux grands ouverts et le fixait avec un large sourire, dévoilant largement le trou qu'avait fait l'une de ses incisives en le quittant sur le champ de bataille.

Son visage n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses couleurs pimpantes et habituelles mais il avait l'air en meilleur état que les jours précédents. Ses yeux, fatigués et soulignés par de lourds cernes noirs, scrutaient le visage d'Harry. Les cheveux de Ron, complètement désordonnés, lui donnaient une allure un peu folle qui lui allait plutôt bien.

« Ron ! S'écria Harry en ayant son premier sourire sincère depuis des jours.

-Doucement, doucement… Grimaça Ron. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête là… Tu vas faire exploser mon crâne comme une patacitrouille si tu continues comme ça.

-Désolé, fit Harry sans se départir de son sourire. Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Oh non, je viens juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Par contre, je me sens plutôt euh… Comment expliquer… Et ben, tu te souviens la fois où j'ai vomis des limaces pendant une journée entière ? Et ben… je me sens un peu comme ça.

-Tu as mal ? S'enquit Harry en désignant le torse de Ron du doigt.

-Non, pas vraiment, grommela Ron en baissant la tête pour regarder l'énorme bandage qui encerclait sa taille, mais j'imagine que Madame Pomfresh m'a filé tout un tas de petites potions qui font disparaître la douleur. J'ai quoi exactement ?

-Euh… Bredouilla maladroitement Harry, hésitant.

-Vas-y, Harry. Tu peux y aller tranquille. Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une blessure de guerre, dit Ron avec un clin d'œil. C'est le moment ou jamais de me faire _la_ révélation que j'ai toujours attendu.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Tu as une grande cicatrice qui traverse tout ton torse et une partie de ton ventre. Elle s'arrête au nombril.

-Trop sexy ! Mais attend… Est-ce qu'elle est en forme d'éclair ? Interrogea Ron avec une fausse lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Non, répondit Harry en souriant. En forme de vague. La coupure que tu as sur le front, elle, ressemble à une patte d'oie. Par contre, celle qui tu as dans le cou et qui a faillit trancher ta jugulaire… Elle ressemble un peu à un éclair.

-Dis moi la vérité… Demanda Ron en plissant le front d'un air dépité. Je suis complètement défiguré ?

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Harry, oubliant momentanément le mal de tête de son ami. Tu es toujours aussi… Ron.

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vois que tu ne veux pas être sincère avec moi de peur de me blesser, Harry. Je crois que je vais demander à Hermione. Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. »

Ron attendit quelques secondes en souriant mais rien ne se passa. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le soulagement intense qui s'était emparé de lui venait de disparaître au profit d'une angoisse sourde et insistante. Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avec désespoir. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il imaginait.

Ron s'agita dans son lit et se redressa en position assise, insensible à la douleur. Son bandage se plissa étrangement sous l'effet de son mouvement mais il l'ignora, fixant ses yeux sur le visage d'Harry. L'attitude du survivant l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ron blêmit encore plus et bafouilla d'une voix mal assurée :

« Où… Où est Hermione, Harry ? »

Harry releva la tête vers Ron. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un millième de seconde avant qu'Harry ne baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux, fuyant le regard appuyé de son ami. C'était trop dur d'affronter l'opinion et les sentiments du rouquin. Harry avait du mal à se résoudre à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Qu'allait-il dire quand il saisirait ce qu'Harry avait fait ? Comprendrait-il à quel point cet acte était important pour Hermione ? Arriverait-il à entendre qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'Hermione était sans doute son dernier espoir ?

La lèvre inférieure de Ron se mit à trembler de manière compulsive. Il serra les poings et se pencha en avant de manière à mieux distinguer le visage du survivant.

« Harry, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Dis-moi où est Hermione. Ta façon d'agir est vraiment bizarre et je vais finir par croire qu'elle est…

-Elle n'est pas morte. » Coupa aussitôt Harry, effaré par cette idée.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était physiquement et biologiquement impossible. C'est théoriquement inconcevable, mentalement impensable. Son plan ne pouvait pas échouer. Elle était en train d'accomplir sa mission et rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher Harry et Ron de retrouver Hermione une fois qu'elle aurait mis son plan en œuvre. Tout allait bien se passer, tout se finirait bien.

« Alors où est-elle ? » Demanda Ron dont le ton de voix commençait à s'intensifier.

Harry se leva. Il traîna ses pieds dans la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre. Les corbeaux qui lui avaient rappelé la liberté le perturbaient de plus en plus. Ils ne faisaient plus référence qu'à une seule chose, désormais. La mort.

Harry se retourna. Dans son lit, Ron était en train d'essayer de se lever maladroitement, sans doute pour le rejoindre. Le désarroi marquait ses traits encore fatigués. Harry savait qu'il lui devait la vérité, à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis… Hermione lui avait fait promettre de transmettre un message à Ron

« Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle est désolée. Elle… Elle… Ron, elle a été enlevée par les mangemorts. »

Ron tomba de son lit avec un grand fracas, entraînant avec lui le drap qui recouvrait son lit. Harry se précipita à ses cotés, fébrile. Avec horreur, le jeune homme vit alors le bandage qui entourait le torse de Ron se couvrir d'un rouge soutenu. Sa plaie s'était rouverte, et, visiblement, pas qu'un peu.

« Arrête de bouger, Ron ! S'écria Harry en le saisissant par le bras. Tu saignes ! Ta blessure s'est ouverte !»

Ron ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ses propos. Complètement hagard, il se redressa d'un bond en chancelant, envoyant valser Harry par terre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, par Morgane… ? Harry, pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché ça ? Interrogea le jeune homme, une souffrance incommensurable se lisant dans ses deux yeux marron. Pourquoi est-elle avec eux ? Comment ont-ils fait pour la capturer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger, Harry ?

-Ron… Je ne pouvais pas, je crois que je n'avais pas le choix… Je n'avais pas le droit… Il fallait que je le fasse… » Haleta Harry. Il s'interrompit quand il vit que son ami perdait les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient.

« Au secours ! » Beugla Harry en attrapant Ron sous les deux aisselles pour le maintenir afin de lui éviter une chute. Le rouquin pesa de tout son poids entre ses bras et le survivant compris qu'il commençait à perdre conscience.

Alarmé, Harry regarda son ami sombrer dans le noir le plus total tout doucement. Il essayait de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré son état. Son regard suppliant frappa Harry comme un coup de poing en plein visage.

« Ron… Chuchota-t-il alors que des médicomages faisaient irruption dans la pièce. Elle me l'a demandé. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, chambre de Drago Malefoy<em>

«Maman… »

En entendant ces mots, Narcissa, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes, se jeta au chevet de son fils. Son regard couru sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle remarqua qu'il avait le front plissé et que sa bouche ne cessait de s'agiter. Ses paupières, quant-à elles, étaient agitées de tremblements.

Quand Drago n'avait que trois ou quatre ans, il l'appelait toujours « maman ». Ce sobriquet flattait Narcissa à chaque fois qu'il le lui adressait et lui rappelait à quel point elle aimait son fils. Etre l'origine de ce petit être tellement parfait était pour elle la chose la plus belle qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

C'était Lucius qui avait obligé Drago à appeler Narcissa « mère ». Il disait souvent qu'entretenir des relations trop étroites et trop familières avec le digne descendant de la famille Malefoy ne l'aiderait pas à devenir un sang pur digne de ce nom en grandissant. Narcissa n'en savait rien et elle avait préféré écouter les conseils de son mari, mettant de coté sa peine lorsque Drago commençait par dire « Mam… » de sa petite voix fluette et se reprenait, finissant par articuler « Mère ».

Entendre ces mots d'enfant dans la bouche de son fils lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux de plus belle. Il revenait. Son Drago était en train de refaire surface.

« Drago… Drago, mon chéri… » Souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux, ignorant le tremblement de ses doigts.

Severus Rogue, jusque là resté dans l'ombre, s'approcha de Narcissa et de son fils. Le visage soucieux, il se pencha sur le jeune homme. Ses yeux scrutèrent attentivement chaque détail qui puisse indiquer que Drago reprenait connaissance, que soit le simple tremblement de sa bouche ou une crispation au niveau du front. Lentement, le maître des potions posa sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa.

« J'ai besoin de l'observer de plus près.

-Oh oui, bien sûr.»

La mère de Drago se recula vivement en s'essuyant les joues, cherchant des yeux une chaise sur laquelle elle pourrait s'asseoir. Elle comptait, bien entendu, rester au chevet de son fils pendant que Severus Rogue lui prodiguerait les soins dont il avait besoin.

« Ne souhaitez-vous pas prévenir Lucius, Narcissa ? » Demanda Severus à voix basse en posant sa baguette magique sur la tempe de Drago.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres en une moue désapprobatrice. Le culot de Severus l'étonnait toujours. Pour un homme aussi réservé, il se permettait parfois des remarques et des critiques qui étaient loin d'être innocentes.

« Lucius est avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cracha-t-elle sèchement, sentant que sa voix tremblait d'indignation. Il doit rester dans ses faveurs afin que nous puissions garder la sang de bourbe ici jusqu'au rétablissement de Drago.

-Je vois. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas au chevet de son fils à l'heure qu'il est. » Répondit simplement Severus sans jeter un seul regard à Narcissa.

Cette dernière songea que le moment était peut-être adapté pour faire référence à l'événement pour le moins regrettable qui s'était déroulé il y avait de cela quelques minutes à peine. Elle profita du fait que Severus était concentré sur Drago et qu'il ne la regardait pas pour ajouter, presque à regret :

« Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… je n'ai jamais ce genre de comportement qui s'assimile à celui des classes moyennes. Je ne me laisse jamais aller. C'est juste que je suis tellement inquiète pour mon fils que j'ai… Je suis navrée. Ce genre de contact physique et de réaction ne se reproduiront plus.

-Je ne dirais rien à Lucius, Narcissa. Marmonna Severus d'un ton doucereux. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il vous soupçonne davantage de faire faux bond à votre engagement. »

Narcissa blêmit ostensiblement. Severus ôta sa baguette de la tempe de Drago et la rangea dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier avec un certain flegme.

« Comment savez-vous que… Souffla Narcissa, interloquée.

-Peu importe comment je le sais, Narcissa. Ce n'est qu'un détail. Murmura Severus d'une voix mielleuse. L'important est que Lucius ne se pose aucune question pour que vous puissiez garder Drago à vos cotés, n'est ce pas ? »

Narcissa jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle crispa ses poings sur ses genoux et s'efforça de garder son calme. Crier et hurler comme une furie ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée. La colère ne résoudrait pas son problème et le ridicule de la situation ne l'aiderait sans doute pas à paraître crédible.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Avoir été aussi faible ne lui avait servit à rien, malheureusement. Cela dit, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus était au courant de toute cette histoire. Et puis, de quoi s'occupait-il ? Connaissait-il tous les détails ? Jusqu'où avait-il été informé ? En quoi cela le regardait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle se mêlait, elle, de la manière dont il concoctait ses potions ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée par son indiscrétion. S'il ne s'occupait pas aussi bien de Drago, elle l'aurait sans doute déjà mis à la porte. Faire un tour en dehors du manoir avec tous les partisans d'Harry Potter aux trousses lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien… Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de lui.

« Maman…

-Drago ! »

Narcissa cessa subitement de réfléchir. Elle se pencha sur son fils en retenant ses sanglots. Il avait encore parlé. Cela signifiait clairement qu'il était en train de se réveiller et de reprendre conscience, lentement mais surement.

« Drago, tu m'entends mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

-Mère ? » Articula Drago d'une voix rauque.

Narcissa retint un cri aigu qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle attrapa la main de son fils et la serra entre ses doigts glacés, lui procurant une douce et rassurante pression. Elle sentit la paume moite et collante de Drago bouger un peu. Il tenta gauchement de rendre son étreinte à sa mère mais il était encore trop faible et ne parvint qu'à la griffer maladroitement. Narcissa n'y prêta aucune attention, trop heureuse de retrouver son enfant.

« Drago… Il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux. Ou du moins… Que tu essayes de le faire.» Fit une voix à ses cotés.

Narcissa, qui avait complètement oublié la présence de Severus Rogue, sentit son sang se glacer. Si les choses se passaient telles que l'ancien professeur de Poudlard les lui avait prédites, alors Drago était aveugle. Le maître des potions était intimement persuadé que le sortilège qui l'avait touché était une forme de « repousse vue » ou de « cécité permanente »… Narcissa espérait sincèrement qu'il avait fait ne serait-ce qu'une petite erreur dans son jugement. Mais, hélas, Severus se trompait rarement. S'il avait raison, Drago ne verrait rien lorsqu'il soulèverait ses paupières.

Narcissa avala douloureusement sa salive et tourna son regard vers l'homme qui se trouvait debout à ses cotés, totalement imperturbable. Elle ne savait pas si Drago était prêt à faire face à la vérité et avait besoin de lire une confirmation dans les yeux de Severus. Ce dernier ne sembla cependant pas vouloir croiser son regard et resta tranquillement fixé sur le visage de Drago, attendant qu'il réagisse à son injonction.

Drago paru comprendre sa demande et battit des paupières. Il mit un certain temps à ouvrir totalement les yeux, durée qui parue infinie à Narcissa. Cependant, il fini par le faire. Ses deux orbes métalliques furent enfin visibles et sa mère retint son souffle, attendant que le verdict tombe. Lorsque la lumière tomba sur ses pupilles, Drago murmura :

« Pourquoi fait-il noir ? Mère, je ne vous vois pas. Où êtes-vous ? »

Il s'agita en plissant les yeux et fit une maigre tentative pour se redresser. Narcissa ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle lâcha son fils et se retourna pour enfouir son visage entre ses mains, maudissant cette garce de sang de bourbe qui avait rendu son fils, son petit, son trésor complètement aveugle.


	4. Troubles manigances

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour votre entrain et vos nombreuses reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre éclairera certaines de vos interrogations. Je vous adore ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>StephAliC :<strong>_Contente que tu sois aussi emballée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

_**Draydray :**_Merci :D :D ! Désolée de faire souffrir Drago, mais il le faut ! Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3 :**_ Je suis bien obligée de maintenir un semblant de suspense tout de même ;). C'est vrai qu'Hermione souffre dans ce chapitre… Ça fait plaisir de voir que Narcissa te semble correspondre au personnage :D. Ne t'en fait pas, tu finiras par avoir plus d'éléments ! Tu veux que Rogue et Narcissa… Je trouve ça intéressant, comme idée ;). Pas grave pour les fautes, t'inquiète pas :).

_**Estrella**__**'**__**zz :**_Coucou ! Contente de te retrouver ! Ouille, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur pour te garder jusqu'à la fin ;) ! Bonne lecture !

_**Ptite**__**marie :**_Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira !

_**EinIgriV :**_Et bien, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver (et aussi de voir que tu es emballée pour l'instant !). C'est vrai que la relation Hermione/Drago paraît compliquée pour l'instant… ;). Pour ta question, tu devrais normalement trouver des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_**A-Translator :**_Je suis flattée que ma fiction te passionne autant :D ! J'essaye de ne pas tout dire d'un coup pour garder un peu de suspense, même si j'aimerai bien tout vous raconter tout de suite :p. Tu verras pour Hermione ;)… J'ai la trame mais j'écris les chapitres suivants après avoir posté parce que l'avis de mes lecteurs et leurs interrogations me permettent d'écrire de meilleures choses (enfin je crois). Pour l'instant, j'ai prévu une trentaine de chapitre, mais cela peut varier à la hausse ou à la baisse en fonction d'idées supplémentaires ou de modifications. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions :). Bonne lecture !

_**MaaNaa :**_Salut :D ! Ce que tu dis me donne envie de regarder tes fictions. Si j'ai le temps j'essayerai de te rendre visite :). Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione est une fille forte (Gryffondor, quand même !)Je ne voudrais pas t'en dire trop en répondant à ta question… Je peux simplement te dire que quand c'est trop dark, ça a tendance à me déprimer… Et je n'ai pas envie d'être déprimée ! Ah… La fameuse confrontation Hermione Drago… Peut-être dans ce chapitre, qui sait ;)…

_**Van3xxx :**_D'accord. En cas de besoin pour le résumé n'hésite pas ! Je pense que Narcissa peut devenir méchante quand on touche à son petit, comme elle peut devenir gentille (dans le tome 7, quand elle aide Harry).

_**H223 :**_Oui, j'ai de la peine pour elle mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est intelligente… ;). Contente que ça te plaise en tous cas !

_**Loufoca-Granger :**_Il serait sans doute ravi que tu le câline :). Je pense aussi que le comportement de Narcissa est normal, elle aime beaucoup son fils. Tu vas avoir ta réponse sur Rogue dans ce chapitre !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_** :**Merci :D ! Ça fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois : Troubles manigances<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, pièce réservée à la conception des potions<em>

Severus Rogue fit machinalement tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. C'était un geste qu'il avait fait instinctivement lorsqu'il avait saisi ce bout de bois ensorcelé pour la première fois et qu'il n'avait plus cessé de faire depuis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à la potion qui mijotait paresseusement dans le chaudron miteux qui lui faisait face. Les volutes violettes qui s'en échappaient délivraient une odeur de myrtille assez prononcée tandis que de petites cloques vertes éclataient à la surface lisse du liquide. Bien sûr, Severus Rogue était capable de produire n'importe quelle potion en un temps record et ce quelque soit la difficulté qu'imposait la préparation de la mixture.

.

Si les personnes qui le côtoyaient devaient définir Severus, elles diraient surement, sans conteste, qu'il était LE maitre des potions. Un professeur qui maitrisait totalement l'art de faire bouillir un liquide magique avec une dextérité sans faille. Un être humain dont les dons dépassaient l'entendement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser les propriétés spécifiques des ingrédients pour potions.

Severus Rogue n'était cependant pas uniquement cela. Il était aussi un sorcier hors pair. Il était un mangemort. Il était le fils d'un homme dont le prénom lui donnait de l'urticaire. Il était -paraît-il- une chauve-souris. Il était aussi un homme. Un être humain qui avait commis de grandes erreurs qu'il payait encore aujourd'hui.

.

Severus Rogue avait été l'espion d'Albus Dumbledore pour racheter la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Pour obtenir l'absolution, il avait du prendre soin, de loin, de l'infâme fils de Potter. Ce petit déchet qui, parce qu'il croyait avoir des parents extraordinaires, se pavanait dans l'école de sorcellerie comme s'il en était le roi. Il estimait être le fruit d'êtres prodigieux.

Bien sûr, Severus devait se l'avouer, Lily était une femme spéciale. Mais Potter… James.

.

Severus plongea une longue cuillère en bois dans son chaudron et se mit à remuer d'un air absent le mélange épais et gluant qui se trouvait dedans. Un « blup » délicat accompagna son geste. Les volutes violettes qui embaumaient l'atmosphère devinrent dorées lorsqu'il donna le troisième coup de cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser la tête pour le constater : l'odeur de mangue qui envahit ses narines, entêtante, était largement suffisante.

.

Le simple fait de penser au père d'Harry Potter donnait la nausée à Severus. Il le détestait presque plus que son propre père.

A cause de James Potter, Severus n'avait pas pu avoir Lily. Elle l'avait préféré lui et ses yeux rieurs, lui et son air hautain et calculateur. Lui et sa passion pour le bien et pour la magie blanche… Et désormais, par sa faute, elle était….

Severus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. C'était peu dire. Il existait, à l'inverse, un nombre incalculable de personnes qui le détestaient.

Il essuyait les insultes sans jamais y prêter la moindre attention. On le traitait de mangemort, de chauve-souris, de monstre, de démon, de faucheuse, de serpent, de diable, d'ange de la mort… Qu'importe. Il devait bien correspondre à l'un de ces stupides sobriquets dont on l'affublait. Qu'on l'appelle ainsi, si on le souhaitait. L'avis des autres n'avait aucune importance. Une seule personne, une seule opinion avait compté depuis Lily et, aujourd'hui, il ne disposait plus de ses précieux conseils. Un seul homme lui avait fait confiance. Albus Dumbledore.

.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu un étrange sortilège conçu par Voldemort lui-même en pleine poitrine, le directeur de Poudlard avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper. Severus avait vu la vie quitter ses yeux avec résignation et abandon, se soumettant au sort que lui réservait le destin. Le maître des potions avait ressentit une telle horreur en contemplant ce tableau morbide qu'il avait faillit se trahir. Heureusement, il s'était retenu à temps, faisant appel à tout son self-control.

Il y avait sans doute une raison à tout cela. C'est ce qu'aurait dit Dumbledore. Il aimait rappeler à Severus qu'il avait fait son temps et qu'il fallait laisser la place à la nouvelle génération. Severus savait qu'il devait rester dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que les choses changent et avancent. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir mettre la main à la pâte, mais il se le devait. Pour Dumbledore. Pour Lily.

.

Il était en colère contre l'ancien directeur de l'école de magie. Le cœur de ce dernier avait cessé de battre le jour même de l'arrestation d'Hermione Granger. S'il avait encore été là, il aurait pu lui donner des recommandations, des conseils, des instructions, lui expliquer de quelle manière il devait procéder.

Cette petite peste de Miss-je-sais-tout… Comment, par Salazar, avait-elle réussit à faire perdre la vue à Drago ? Narcissa voulait qu'il continue ses recherches pour découvrir comment lui rendre les souvenirs qu'elle avait oubliés.

Il n'avait pas voulu stimuler l'agacement de cette dernière en lui parlant de la rumeur qui enflait autour d'elle et Amycus Carrow, mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Qu'avait-elle pu trouver à ce crétin ? Il s'était suffisamment pavané devant les autres mangemorts pour que tout le monde soit au courant de leur petite affaire, y compris Lucius, qui faisait la sourde oreille. Néanmoins, la réaction qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé avait été pour le moins étrange. Et puis cela ne ressemblait pas à Narcissa Malefoy d'être infidèle à son mari, surtout avec un homme aussi dépourvu de classe qu'Amycus. Non, décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'autre là-dessous. Quelque chose que le maître des potions comptait bien découvrir.

.

Severus huma l'air ambiant d'un air grave, à la recherche de la moindre imperfection qui indiquerait qu'il n'avait pas réussit son mélange. Une odeur de fruit de la passion effleura ses narines. Satisfait du résultat, Severus esquissa un rictus de fierté et éteignit le feu qui dansait sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique. Il tourna le dos à la potion, fouillant dans l'un de ses placards pour en sortir une fiole vide.

.

Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais le mystère Granger le passionnait. Cette fillette était diablement intelligente.

Il savait que n'importe qui pouvait apprendre qu'il avait soigné succinctement Hermione. Il savait pertinemment qu'en ayant fait cela, il se mettait en danger de mort pour pas grand-chose. La Miss-je-sais-tout était dans état déplorable mais il ignorait si elle méritait les soins qu'il lui avait accordés. Après tout, elle était l'amie de cette insupportable et exécrable progéniture… Celle de James Potter.

Malgré tout, Harry était aussi le fils de Lily, et Severus était fidèle à Lily, à ses idéaux. Et… Il fallait qu'il aide Drago. Il était son filleul après tout. De plus, Narcissa et lui avaient fait un serment inviolable qu'il n'ignorait pas être lourd de conséquences douloureuses en cas de rupture. Si Hermione Granger mourrait des suites de ses blessures, il n'aurait sans doute plus aucune chance de rendre ses capacités visuelles à Drago.

.

Toutefois, il valait mieux que personne n'apprenne jamais qu'il avait ressoudé les poignets de Granger et qu'il avait guéri la blessure qui lui coupait le ventre en deux. Elle aurait pu survivre sans ses soins, mais dans quel état ?

Oui, si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il serait en mauvaise posture. Et, surtout, il mourrait de honte à l'idée que quelqu'un sache qu'il avait aidé la meilleure amie du survivant.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard<em>

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que Ron était réveillé. La blessure qui ornait son ventre cicatrisait tant bien que mal, formant un croissant de lune sanglant. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire des cabrioles ou monter sur un balai, mais il pouvait au moins s'asseoir correctement dans son lit et se lever s'il le faisait avec précautions.

Néanmoins, Ron Weasley avait du mal à montrer ses faiblesses. Sa fierté de mâle en prenait un coup à chaque fois que quelqu'un émettait l'hypothèse selon laquelle il était vulnérable. Lorsqu'il se remémorait l'expression épouvantée de sa mère, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, en l'apercevant couché dans son lit… Il rougissait de honte, ses joues prenant la couleur de deux tomates biens mûres. Elle s'était jetée sur lui d'un air éperdu pour le serrer contre sa poitrine en sanglotant, affirmant que l'un de ses bébés ne pouvait subir de telles tortures et qu'elle aimerait tordre le cou à celui ou celle qui avait osé abîmer un membre de sa tribu.

.

Aussi, Ron plissa le nez d'un air désapprobateur lorsque Luna, Neville Harry et Ginny entrèrent sans frapper dans la pièce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se morfondre sur les dommages qu'encourrait sa virilité déjà bien amochée. Sa sœur lui décocha un regard emplit de courroux qui lui ôta toute envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

« Tu es un idiot ! Un sombre, un total, un réel idiot ! Lui lança Ginny pour seule réplique lorsqu'elle le dévisagea sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Bougonna Ron en se tassant sous ses couvertures. A quoi dois-je cet honneur ?

-Tu as laissé Hermione se faire attraper par les mangemorts. Tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider. Goule moisie ! » Grinça Ginny en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le rouquin.

Une délicate couleur pivoine envahi les joues du pauvre jeune homme lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il savait que sa sœur était en colère parce qu'elle non plus n'avait pas pu aider Hermione. Cependant, cette phrase le heurta durement. Ginny ignorait que son frère était déjà rongé par la culpabilité. A la simple idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Hermione, il était glacé de frayeur. Si elle présumait qu'il s'en moquait, elle se trompait. Un agacement certain s'insinuait en lui.

Il coula un regard mauvais à Ginny avant de rétorquer sèchement :

« Je n'étais pas au courant de ses manigances, moi, contrairement à une certaine personne. »

Harry, qui se sentait visé -à juste titre- jeta une œillade furieuse à Ron, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ginny ne tourna même pas la tête vers le survivant et s'assit au bord du lit de son frère pour le border machinalement. Elle plia le drap blanc et le lissa avec sa paume, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais. Grogna-t-elle rudement. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. »

Ron se rendit alors compte qu'elle ignorait sciemment Harry. Étonné, il aperçu une lueur d'amertume briller dans les yeux du survivant. La colère de Ginny avait l'air de l'affecter plus qu'il ne le montrait. C'était sans doute normal. Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant et ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

.

« Je… J'ai prévenu toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce à propos d'Hermione. Lâcha Harry dans un souffle avant que Ginny ne lance une autre remarque cinglante. Je ne sais pas si elle voulait que j'en parle autour de moi mais je pense que nous aurons besoin de renforts alors… J'ai décidé d'expliquer tout ça à Ginny, Luna et Neville.

-T'as bien fait. Maugréa Ron en évitant son regard. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles avant de prendre toutes les décisions toi-même. Je suis concerné aussi, il me semble.

-Je suis désolé, Ron, dit Harry avec humeur en croisant les bras, mais je ne pouvais pas te rendre visite avant aujourd'hui. Il faut des autorisations spéciales pour ça et je n'ai pas réussi à en obtenir. Le temps presse, tu comprends ? Plus vite nous arriverons à aider Hermione et mieux ça vaudra. »

.

Ron lutta contre son envie fulgurante de tourner le dos à Harry en se pelotonnant sous sa couverture. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un rictus méprisant. Il était irrité par le comportement du survivant et en même temps… Il le comprenait. Harry voulait simplement faire avancer les choses après avoir fait un choix qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer.

Ron ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir totalement, malgré lui. Il savait qu'Hermione pouvait se montrer très convaincante quand elle le voulait, surtout quand elle était sure d'elle et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. L'expression de victoire qui animait ses traits quand elle connaissait la bonne réponse ou le plissement de son front quand elle était décidée à aller au bout des choses coûte que coûte, étaient des éléments qui ne trompaient pas et qui donnaient envie d'aller dans son sens, quel que soit le sujet.

Le ventre de Ron se serra douloureusement à la pensée d'Hermione, faisant ressortir la douleur de la blessure qui lui barrait le torse. Si Madame Pomfresh était parvenue à faire repousser dents perdues et os brisés, elle n'avait pas totalement soigné la balafre qui s'étendait sur son torse. Elle lui avait expliqué que la magie noire s'imprégnait tout particulièrement bien dans les tissus humains et que la souffrance resterait présente pendant quelques temps. Elle avait aussi dit quelque chose à propos de la cicatrice qu'il avait dans le cou qui avait complètement disparu, presque toute seule.

.

« Hermione sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle l'a toujours su. Elle a sans doute demandé l'aide d'un ou deux joncheruines pour retrouver la mémoire en temps voulus. Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. » Murmura Luna d'une voix apaisante, faisant momentanément oublier au rouquin la douleur qui irradiait dans son ventre.

Étrangement, entendre la jeune femme dire cela regonfla le cœur de Ron d'un peu d'espoir. Elle avait peut-être raison, après tout. Pas pour les joncheruines, bien sûr, mais pour la suite des événements. Peut-être que les choses allaient bien se passer et qu'Hermione leur reviendrait saine et sauve, avec une mémoire aussi vive qu'auparavant.

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Avança courageusement Neville. Harry, tu as dit qu'Hermione t'avait laissé des instructions. On devrait peut-être commencer par là.»

Ron prêta une oreille attentive aux paroles de Neville. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione avait confié à Harry, mis à part le fait qu'elle était désolée. Il s'abstint de faire la remarque au survivant qu'il estima avoir assez incendié comme ça pour le moment.

« Elle m'a dit de fouiller dans ses affaires. Valida Harry en opinant du chef. Que j'y trouverai de quoi découvrir ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'elle prévoit de faire.

-Je vois. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas rangé ça n'importe où. Soupira Ginny.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça _n__'__importe __où_ ?

-C'est simple, souffla Ginny en secouant la tête. Nous savions tous que le château allait être attaqué grâce aux informateurs de l'Ordre du phénix infiltrés chez les mangemorts. Hermione a donc du ranger ses papiers dans un endroit où elle était sure qu'ils ne seraient pas détruits ou récupérés par les sbires de Vous-savez-qui. Hermione ne prend jamais aucun risque et la bataille n'était pas à voir comme une partie de bataille explosive.

-Elle les a peut-être rangés dans son dortoir. Tenta Ron avec espoir. Elle a une grande malle où elle range tous ses livres. Cette valise a un double fond qu'elle m'a déjà montré. Il suffit d'aller voir. Tu pourrais peut-être t'en charger discrètement, Ginny. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard malheureux à son frère. Elle ne répondit pas et se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Ron d'un ton soucieux.

Ni Harry, ni Ginny ou encore Neville ne répondirent à cette question. C'est Luna qui lui expliqua paisiblement :

« C'est impossible, la tour des Gryffondor a été entièrement détruite. Si elle y a rangé ses parchemins, alors nous ne pourrons jamais les retrouver. Et il y a autre chose. Il semblerait que Poudlard fasse une réaction à la magie noire ambiante. Mc Gonagall pense que d'ici une semaine au grand maximum, le château nous aura éjectés en dehors de ses murs et qu'il finira peut-être même par s'effondrer. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, cachots<em>

Hermione ne pensait pas à la séance de torture que lui avait fait subir une femme grande, blonde et inconnue sans la toucher. Hermione ne songeait pas au repas frugal qu'elle venait d'engloutir et qui malmenait désormais son estomac. Hermione ne réfléchissait pas au fait qu'elle ignorait tout de sa vie, jusqu'à son prénom. Non. Hermione, émerveillée, était en train de tester ses poignets tous neufs.

Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais, quand elle s'était réveillée deux jours plus tôt à la suite d'un sommeil plutôt lourd, elle n'avait plus mal aux poignets. Plus du tout. C'était comme si ses os s'étaient ressoudés tous seuls pendant qu'elle dormait.

Cette théorie était absurde et irrationnelle, bien sûr, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de félicité en pensant qu'elle pouvait maintenant se mouvoir comme elle le voulait. Elle se levait sans difficultés aucune et se servait de ses mains sans entraves.

L'énigme de ces soins inexplicables la taraudait mais elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop y penser. Hermione savait qu'elle finirait pas résoudre le mystère de cette guérison quasiment mystique à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis, de toute façon, elle disposait sans doute d'un temps infini pour s'interroger sur cette mystérieuse question.

En effet, Hermione ignorait à quel moment elle pourrait sortir de cette cellule pourrissante pour voir quelque chose de moins glauque et moisi. Peut-être était-elle condamnée à finir ses jours dans cette pièce suintante et malodorante ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser mais espérait que non.

.

.

Hermione arrêta momentanément son geste qui consistait à se saisir d'un caillou qui traînait par terre et retint son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. C'était exactement le même son que lorsque quelqu'un venait la nourrir. Le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête avait encore des répercussions sur son mental puisqu'elle avait toujours l'impression que les victuailles flottaient dans les airs pour la rejoindre.

Mais, comment cela se faisait-il qu'on lui apporte déjà son repas ? Elle avait mangé il y avait deux heures à peine…

.

En tendant l'oreille, la jeune femme se rendit compte que les choses ne se passaient pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, à la place de l'habituel silence, pesant, il y avait… une voix. Non, _des_ voix. Des voix qui discutaient d'une manière plutôt houleuse, il fallait le dire. Des personnes étaient en train de se disputer. Peut-être était-ce à son sujet ? Hermione s'approcha de la grille qui la retenait prisonnière et colla son visage contre les barreaux métalliques, fixant un point invisible au fond du couloir faiblement éclairé par la porte ouverte, au loin.

Le passage de terre battue, relativement sombre, abritait une présence. Elle en était certaine. Il y avait une personne. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'agissait de…

Hermione faillit reculer d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit une voix inquiète aux intonations douces et féminines s'élever dans la pénombre. La jeune femme aurait reconnu ce son entre mille autres. C'était celui de la délicate vibration des cordes vocales de la femme qui était venue la torturer. Celle que l'homme en noir avait appelée Narcissa.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je t'en prie, reste ! » Supplia cette dernière.

Seul le silence répondit à cette requête. Hermione entendit distinctement les pas de quelqu'un qui descendait lentement un escalier et qui semblait bien décidé à aller à l'encontre de la demande de Narcissa.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? Reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu es encore faible mon chéri. Ca fait peu de temps et tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de t'adapter à ta nouvelle condition. Tu ne devrais pas. On pourrait remettre ça à la semaine prochaine, tu sais. Tu n'es sans doute pas capable de…

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas handicapé ! » Répondit une voix hargneuse.

Le silence qui répondit sembla presque dire le contraire. Qui était-ce ? Avec qui cette femme était-elle si gentille ? Pourquoi appelait-elle cette personne « mon chéri » ? Était-ce l'homme qu'Hermione avait vu la fois dernière ? Pourtant, la jeune femme était persuadée que la voix de cet homme était grave et rauque. Celle-ci était un brin nasillarde.

Curieuse d'en apprendre plus, Hermione pressa davantage son visage contre les barreaux, plissant les yeux pour détailler les formes qui se mouvaient dans l'obscurité. Elle entendit un reniflement sonore.

« Excusez-moi, mère. Je ne voulais pas… soupira la voix masculine. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, je comprends. Je n'aurais pas du y aller aussi fort. C'est simplement que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais. Cela dit, si tu veux… Je peux demander à Severus de t'accompagner… Bredouilla la femme, hésitante.

-Je ne veux d'aide de personne. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul. Elle n'a pas sa baguette de toute façon. Gronda à nouveau la voix masculine.

-Mais ce matin encore, tu pleurais et…

-Mère, s'il vous plaît. Elle peut nous entendre. Répondit la voix d'homme, plus douce et basse cette fois-ci, geignant presque.

-Mon chéri… Soupira Narcissa. Je… Va. Mais ne commets aucune imprudence avec elle. Elle peut-être dangereuse. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle t'a fait. N'ouvre pas la grille, sous aucun prétexte. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Je vous le promets. » Souffla la voix masculine, si bas qu'Hermione ne fut pas sure de l'avoir entendue.

La porte se referma et le trait de lumière qui éclairait légèrement le couloir disparu, plongeant le passage dans la pénombre. Hermione entendit alors résonner un son étrange et métallique, comme si la personne qui était en train de marcher dans sa direction tapait sur les barreaux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Ce bruit fit frissonner la jeune femme qui s'écarta vivement de la grille, se blottissant dans l'obscurité. Que pouvait bien être en train de faire cette personne ? Qui était-ce ? Que lui voulait-il ?

« Recule. » Ordonna l'homme lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule d'Hermione.

La jeune femme obtempéra avec méfiance, observant attentivement les traits de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un mince jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de taille moyenne. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, éparpillés sur son front et parsemés de mèches blanches. Son visage, livide et creusé, révélait une mâchoire carré et crispée agrémentée d'une légère barbe brune tirant sur le blond. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et légère qui ondulait autour de lui. Ses doigts maigres étaient serrés autour d'un bâton noir surmonté d'une tête de serpent. C'était sans doute l'objet qui avait produit l'étrange son métallique qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Hermione plissa les yeux mais ne parvint pas à croiser son regard qui resta invisible, caché sous ses cheveux.

« N'avance pas et ne prononce pas un mot ou je te fais hurler jusqu'à ce que tu ne sache même plus que tu existes. » Ordonna froidement le jeune homme.

Hermione songea sombrement que c'était déjà le cas. Cependant, elle estima qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer cet individu. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire et sa ressemblance troublante avec la femme qui l'avait martyrisée était assez angoissante. Si cette violence était héréditaire, elle risquait d'en faire les frais. Aussi, la jeune femme ne pipa mot et resta parfaitement figée.

La voix de l'homme s'éleva une nouvelle fois, rauque et menaçante, déchirant le silence :

« Dis-moi pourquoi t'as fait ça. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle sentit, au fond d'elle, qu'elle haïssait déjà ce jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais, sans croiser son regard, elle savait qu'il était hautain, arrogant et méprisant. Qu'il _la_ méprisait.

« Fait quoi ? Grogna Hermione en s'accroupissant.

-Ce truc. Grommela le jeune homme en avançant d'un pas. A mes yeux. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et fronça le nez :

« A tes yeux ? Je ne…

-Ferme-là, coupa aussitôt le jeune homme d'un ton autoritaire. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du mal, il va falloir que tu me vouvoie. Je ne tolèrerai plus de telles familiarités entre nous, surtout après ce que tu m'as fait. »

Hermione se sentit révulsée par ces mots. Comment cet homme pouvait-il prétendre mériter un traitement de faveur alors qu'il la traitait comme une moins que rien ? Hermione serra ses poings en silence. Elle avait une forte envie d'exprimer son opinion mais le dernier souvenir de sa souffrance n'était que trop bien ancré dans son esprit et dans son corps. Elle estima qu'il valait peut-être mieux, pour l'instant, accéder à cette requête sans trop discuter.

« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, en effet. Je suis venu ici pour te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures trop vite. Disons que… Si je te fais du mal, tu penses que ça arrangera ton problème ?

-Je ne pense pas. Rétorqua froidement Hermione en réprimant le frisson de terreur qui courrait allégrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Demandez donc à votre mère si cela m'a été d'une aide quelconque. Je vous ai entendu lui parler tout à l'heure. Elle a du vous dire certaines choses à mon propos. »

Le garçon pencha la tête vers elle comme s'il voulait la regarder avec attention et Hermione se demanda bien ce qu'il avait aux yeux. Que pouvait-il donc la soupçonner d'avoir fait ?

La voix du jeune homme se fondit dans un ricanement malsain qui se termina par quelques mots :

« Je suis sur que tu es dans un état de délabrement avancé et que tu es plus pitoyable que jamais. Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ça. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air heureux à l'idée qu'elle puisse se sentir mal ?

« Je suis sur que tes cheveux sont pareils à du foin, de la paille… Continua le jeune homme sur un ton badin. Que ton corps est encore plus difforme que d'habitude et que tu es sale, crasseuse, comme l'est ton sang… »

Hermione ne comprenait rien. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de sang ? Est-ce qu'elle était malade en arrivant ici ? Qu'avait-elle ? Allait-elle mourir ?

« Oui, tu dois vraiment être…

-Je veux vous demander quelque chose… » Coupa Hermione brusquement.

Un ange passa. Hermione se mordit minutieusement la lèvre, consciente que son audace pourrait lui coûter cher. Elle cru un instant qu'il allait lui faire payer son effronterie, mais, étrangement, il se contenta de grommeler :

« Je t'écoute, sang-de-bourbe. Mais je te préviens, à la moindre question trop idiote… Je te ferais crier. Encore et encore. Fais le bon choix. »

Hermione claqua ses dents les unes contre les autres. Il avait utilisé la même expression que cette femme, Narcissa. « Sang de bourbe ». La jeune femme aurait voulu comprendre ce qui signifiait ce terme, mais elle comprit instinctivement qu'elle ne devait poser qu'une seule question à la fois si elle voulait des réponses.

Hermione avait bien compris qu'il utiliserait n'importe quel prétexte pour la blesser, mais il y avait une interrogation qui la taraudait, encore et encore. Elle ressentait une telle nécessité d'obtenir la réponse à cette question qu'elle était prête à prendre le risque de subir des représailles. Ce qu'elle avait à y gagner était bien trop important.

« Comment je m'appelle ? » Souffla-t-elle d'un bloc.

Il ne sembla pas vouloir répondre tout de suite. Un faible rayon de lumière venu d'on ne sait où couru élégamment sur ses cheveux. Hermione aperçu alors ses yeux pour la première fois.

Métalliques. Terrifiants… et vides. Fixés sur un point qui se trouvait juste devant lui comme si elle se trouvait à cet emplacement exact. Et alors Hermione compris. Il ne la voyait pas. Il était aveugle.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Était-ce vraiment elle qui lui avait fait cela ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était si méchant avec elle ? Ou était-ce sa méchanceté qui l'avait poussée à lui ôter la vue ? Mais qui méritait qu'on le rende aveugle ?

Tout s'embrouilla dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui baissa la tête. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes. Les papillons avaient repris leur danse endiablée dans sa cervelle.

Le garçon ne s'aperçut aucunement de son trouble et pris sans doute son silence comme l'attente d'une réponse. Il grogna :

« Tu n'as pas de prénom ni de nom. Tu es une sang de bourbe. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tu n'es rien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Haleta aussitôt Hermione en relevant subitement la tête. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un. J'existe. »

_Il faut que je sois quelqu'un._

Le garçon blond émit une sorte de rire sarcastique et étranglé à glacer le sang. Il prenait du plaisir à lui faire du mal. Comment était-ce possible ? D'où lui venait cette incommensurable cruauté ?

« Oh non, sang de bourbe. Tu n'es personne. Personne ne te cherche. Personne ne sait que tu existes. »

Il agita son bâton à tête de serpent. Puis, sans signe avant coureur, il lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

Hermione sentit l'affolement s'insinuer en elle tel un poison mortel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte maintenant. Elle avait besoin de savoir et elle était persuadée… Au fond d'elle, elle le sentait… Il connaissait son prénom. Il savait qui elle était.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, trébuchant sur un caillou qui dépassait du sol. Elle manqua de s'étaler par terre et se retient de justesse. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, laissant s'échapper chaque précieuse petite seconde qui aurait pu lui permettre de connaître la vérité et de se sentir juste un tout petit peu moins mal. Ses jambes flageolantes la menèrent bien trop lentement jusqu'à la porte de métal. Il était déjà loin, au bout du passage, une ombre parmi les ombres.

Elle s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa prison à s'en faire mal. Ses articulations blanchirent sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Le métal froid lui mordit les doigts mais elle n'en tint pas compte, pas une seule seconde.

« Attendez ! Hurla-t-elle. Attendez ! »

Drago Malefoy ne se retourna pas une seule fois et ne fit absolument pas mine de ralentir. Elle le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, sa canne tapotant contre les murs dans un étrange bruit métallique pour trouver son chemin. C'est seulement lorsqu'il eut disparu au coin du couloir et que la porte eut claqué qu'elle s'effondra par terre, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces sans y parvenir.


	5. Dure réalité

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous et à toutes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier pendant les vacances et je m'en excuse (mais c'est pour mieux revenir !). Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour vos nombreux commentaires :D !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MaaNaa<em> : **Quel timing ;) tu arrives pile au bon moment! Bonne lecture et merci, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs motivés et motivants !

_**Miss Lilith Samael **_: Bonjour ! Avant toute chose, je voudrais te dire un grand merci. Je dois dire que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai vu le nombre de mes reviews, et encore moins quand j'ai lu tes commentaires, tous plus élogieux les uns que les autres. Cela m'a fait très plaisir et c'est avec joie que je t'ai lue. Pour en revenir à tes reviews sur Perfectly Dark maintenant… Je n'ai pas du tout pensé au manga Death Note mais effectivement ça pourrait faire penser à L. Pour Narcissa et Rogue tu l'apprendras plus tard ;). Je suis assez fan de ta description du couple : « l'aveugle et l'amnésique » ! Bonne lecture !

_**xxShimyxx**_ : Merci merci :D contente de voir que pour l'instant tu es emballée. J'ai environ 30 chapitres prévus pour le moment, mais cela peut légèrement varier.

_**Binabi3**_ : Ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de compliments, merci :$. Rogue aurait bien besoin de fans pour redorer un peu son blason ;) mais il serait sans doute gêné de tant d'attentions ! Contente que les personnages te plaisent… Il y en aura encore un peu qui vont arriver au fur et à mesure. Drago ne peut pas être subitement gentil, voyons :p ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année (merci pour tes vœux) !

_**Draydray **_: Merci :D je suis super contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, Drago blessé, ce n'est pas toujours beau à voir. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier pendant les vacances :s.

_**Ptite Marie **_: Merci. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.

_**Van3xxx **_: Merci :D. Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger **_: =D tout le plaisir est pour moi ;). Drago est sans doute trop en colère pour faire ce genre de chose, même si ça pourrait l'aider. Il est trop aveuglé par sa colère (c'est le cas de le dire hahaha… Bref… Moi et mon humour…). Bonne lecture !

_**EinIgriV **_: Ah… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte (c'est dur quand on écrit). Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :).

_**StephAliC**_ : Les deux sont dans le noir total, en effet. Contente que la forme te plaise :) !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_ : Je pense la même chose que toi, ça doit faire bizarre de ne pas savoir qui on est. Pour Drago tu sauras… Mais pas tout de suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents<strong> : Afin de venir en aide à Harry, Hermione rend Drago aveugle et oblige le survivant à lui effacer la mémoire. Hermione ne se souvient plus de rien, pas même de son prénom. Tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna essaient de trouver les documents où Hermione explique le pourquoi du comment, Severus Rogue, sous les ordres de Narcissa Malefoy, essaie par tous les moyens de rendre ses souvenirs à Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : Dure Réalité<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, pièce réservée à la conception des potions<em>

Severus Rogue croisa ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et se racla impatiemment la gorge. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait annoncer quelque chose qui allait déplaire à son interlocuteur, il fermait son visage. Ses traits devenaient illisibles et froids, distants. Il se plaisait à croire que le masque d'impassibilité qu'il renvoyait coupait toute envie de discuter ses dires, même les plus absurdes.

Il avait horreur qu'on le contredise quand il savait qu'il avait entièrement raison. Les discussions stériles qui découlaient d'un déni étaient toujours extrêmement désagréables et ennuyeuses. C'était une perte de temps, et, du temps, Severus n'en avait que trop peu.

.

Il plongea son regard noir dans celui de Narcissa, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas trop tergiverser sur la décision à prendre. La mère de Drago le fixa avec un air tout aussi placide que le sien. Elle ne manifesta aucun signe d'énervement ou d'impatience. Elle semblait se moquer éperdument de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, tout simplement.

.

Cette femme le fascinait, malgré lui.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui lui posait le plus question. Il était troublé par la façon qu'elle avait de dédier sa vie à son fils corps et âme sans rien lui demander en retour. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait passer des larmes à la froideur en quelques minutes à peine. Il n'avait jamais saisit la méthode qu'elle employait pour paraître aussi détachée de son mari tout en le soutenant fidèlement, quoi qu'il entreprenne.

La seule personne qui paraissait capable d'émouvoir Narcissa était son fils. En dehors de cela, cette femme avait l'air de ne rien ressentir. Jamais.

En cet instant, Le maître des potions était surtout étonné par la capacité de Narcissa à lui tenir tête. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir fait et ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Minerva Mc Gonagall était, notamment, une forte tête.

Néanmoins, il y avait tout de même quelque chose de singulier dans la manière que Narcissa avait de scruter Severus. En réalité, le maître des potions avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, même si cela concernait son fils. Un peu comme si elle savait par avance ce qu'il allait lui annoncer et qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà décidé que cela ne lui convenait pas.

Il savait qu'elle allait détourner les yeux et regarder le mur avec dédain quand il allait lui apprendre la nouvelle. Comme s'il n'était plus digne de croiser son regard.

De tout ça, Severus ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. En réalité, il s'en amusait. Elle était prévisible et imprévisible à la fois. Il fallait deviner. Il fallait gagner.

Quand il regardait Narcissa, il ne pouvait empêcher une question de venir torturer son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Amycus ? Quelque chose ne collait décidément pas dans cette histoire et il fallait qu'il découvre de quoi il s'agissait. Il se promit de commencer rapidement ses investigations.

.

.

«Miss Granger ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs si vous la laissez dans cet état. Elle est trop faible et trop mal en point pour que son cerveau puisse fonctionner normalement. Les recherches que j'ai faites pour l'instant indiquent que le stress, l'angoisse, le doute, la peur et la douleur éliminent toute chance de retrouver la mémoire… Si celle-ci peut-être retrouvée. » Expliqua Severus d'un ton grave.

Narcissa détourna immédiatement les yeux. Ce n'est pas le mur - comme l'avait prédit Severus - qu'elle fixa avec suffisance, mais un point derrière l'épaule du maître des potions.

Cette réponse était on ne peut plus équivoque. La mère de Drago ne souhaitait pas améliorer les conditions de vie de la jeune femme. Severus soupira. Il s'était douté que les choses ne seraient pas faciles avec elle et qu'il lui faudrait insister.

.

« Vous voulez sauver la vue de Drago, n'est ce pas Narcissa ? » Demanda Severus Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

.

Il savait par avance que renouer un contact visuel avec Narcissa était de la plus haute importance pour la convaincre. Prendre une voix cassante aurait été une dramatique erreur.

.

Les efforts de Severus semblèrent porter leurs fruits. La mère de Drago darda un regard furibond dans sa direction avant de rétorquer sèchement :

« Vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question tant elle est évidente. Je suis simplement en train de réfléchir.

-A quoi ? Interrogea Severus.

-A la manière dont je pourrais éviter ce que vous me préconisez. » Siffla Narcissa.

Elle se leva brusquement. Le vent fit voltiger sa robe mais n'atteignit pas son chignon impeccable qui resta parfaitement tiré en arrière. Elle pinça ses lèvres fines et se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Les talons de ses chaussures claquèrent durement sur le sol.

« Cette petite garce a pourri la vie de mon fils. Vitupéra-t-elle. Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais comment inverser le sort ni pourquoi elle a fait ça. Est-ce qu'elle mérite de retrouver sa mémoire ? »

Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement, frémissant de colère. Severus sentait sa présence dans son dos mais ne fit pas le moindre geste qui pourrait indiquer qu'il ait envie de se retourner. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, elle reviendrait le provoquer. Attendre était la meilleure solution.

Severus ne savait pas si la partie allait être facile. Narcissa avait l'air partagée entre sa haine pour Hermione et son amour pour Drago. Il n'ignorait pas que Drago l'emporterait à coup sûr, mais à quel prix pour Hermione ?

.

Deux ou trois secondes passèrent, puis les talons de Narcissa se remirent à claquer bruyamment et elle fit face au maître des potions. Elle posa ses deux mains fines sur la table et se pencha en avant. Severus ancra ses yeux aux siens, modelant sur son visage une expression aussi neutre que possible.

« Je veux qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle pleure. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ni de retrouver ses souvenirs. J'ai pris un certain plaisir à la voir se tordre de peur à la vue de mes pouvoirs. Fit Narcissa avec véhémence.

-Si elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire, Drago n'aura sans doute pas la chance de retrouver la vue. Elle est, je pense, sa seule planche de salut. Souffla Severus d'un ton mielleux.

-Je sais, et c'est bien ce qui me chagrine. »

Narcissa se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux exprimaient une colère sans limites.

« Je ne permettrai jamais qu'une telle chose arrive. Nous allons améliorer ses conditions de vie, mais juste assez pour qu'elle espère s'en sortir. Ce qu'elle ignorera c'est qu'elle n'aura pas une seule seconde de répit et qu'elle finira par y rester, ici même. »

Les coins de la bouche de Severus s'étirèrent en un mince sourire narquois. Narcissa aurait plutôt du s'appeler Lysa. Le lys… Une belle plante qui reflète la pureté, la force, la fraicheur… La froideur. Une immense froideur.

« Miss Granger a besoin d'un minimum de confort. » Insista Severus un peu plus fermement.

Narcissa renifla d'un air hautain. Elle ne semblait pas prête à perdre cette bataille si facilement.

« Nous verrons jusqu'où elle peut tenir. Faisons d'abord prendre un bain à cette gueuse. Elle empeste l'impureté et cela ne risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard<em>

« Ils sont forcément quelque part ! »

Harry tapa du poing sur la table de la chambre de Ron, faisant trembler le lustre qui pendait au plafond. Luna le regarda d'un air absent avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos de l'influence des ronflacks cornus sur la nervosité.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Grogna sèchement Ginny en croisant les jambes. Hermione ne nous aurait jamais laissés seuls sans avoir tout prévu. Elle les a cachés et elle sait que nous les trouverons.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ginny. » Bredouilla Ron avec une conviction redoutablement ridicule.

.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Où Hermione aurait-elle pu cacher ses documents et toutes ses recherches ? Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville avaient entrepris de fouiller le château. Comme l'avait expliqué Luna à Ron, la tour de Gryffondor avait été détruite. Les minces recherches que les quatre jeunes sorciers avaient faites dans les décombres s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Les sous sols avaient également été inspectés avec le plus grand soin, mais rien n'indiquait qu'Hermione puisse y avoir mis les pieds.

Ginny avait sans doute raison. Hermione devait avoir dissimulé ses parchemins dans un lieu où elle était sûre qu'ils pourraient les trouver mais où personne d'autre ne pourrait mettre la main dessus.

.

« Reprenons les choses clairement. » Proposa Neville avec hésitation.

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit d'hôpital de son frère et posa le papier sur ses genoux.

« La tour des Gryffondor a été détruite. Commença Ron d'une voix lente tandis que Ginny se mettait à écrire.

-La bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit sûr. N'importe qui pourrait y mettre le feu aussi facilement qu'un boursouflet dans une bouteille de bierraubeurre. Continua Neville.

-La cabane de Hagrid est trop exposée et trop facile à forcer. » Avança Ginny.

Harry, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis plusieurs secondes, releva brusquement la tête. Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Et si Hermione n'avait pas tout prévu ? Il voulait croire qu'elle avait tout fait dans les règles de l'art, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur… Peur que ces précieux parchemins dont Hermione lui avait parlé aient été engloutis par un effondrement ou un incendie quelconque.

.

Non.

.

Il s'égarait. Il pouvait faire confiance à Hermione. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait qu'il pense comme elle, qu'il voit les choses comme elle. Il fallait qu'il _soit_ Hermione.

« C'est Hermione ! Grommela Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Si elle a laissé ses parchemins en lieu sûr, ce n'est pas en procédant par élimination que nous les trouverons. Il faut agir comme elle. Il ne s'agit pas d'éliminer les réponses fausses mais de trouver la solution. Il faut _réfléchir_. »

Ron plissa les paupières dans un effort de concentration extrême, essayant de se mettre dans la peau de son amie. Toujours en train de penser, d'élaborer des plans… Une réflexion simple et logique, à la portée de tous, un brin judicieuse mais compréhensible pour le commun des mortels…

« Si je voulais cacher quelque chose aux yeux de ceux qui ne connaissent pas son existence, dit Ron à voix basse, je le mettrais dans…

-La salle sur demande. » Répondit paisiblement Luna.

.

.

Étrangement, les choses se passèrent de manière accélérée, comme si c'était un film qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Simples spectateurs de leurs vies, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville laissèrent Ron à l'infirmerie pour aller chercher les parchemins dans la salle sur demande.

Après qu'ils aient supplié la pièce de leur offrir un endroit où cacher des documents très précieux, la porte apparu.

Ils se trouvèrent dans une immense bibliothèque. Le plafond était presque invisible tant il était haut. Les étagères qui s'étalaient le long des murs croulaient sous le poids de livres multicolores qui s'entassaient par piles.

En inspectant les rayonnages avec attention, ils se rendirent compte que chaque livre était en fait un recueil de parchemins. Certaines pages, cornées, dépassaient sur les cotés.

Sur les couvertures s'étalaient les noms et prénoms des auteurs de chaque écrit. Parfois, le sujet des parchemins était noté juste en dessous des noms. Ginny s'attarda devant une pile écrite par un dénommé « Artus Poildesombral » qui avait rédigé toute une série de livres dont les titres étaient aussi divers que variés : _« Les effets dévastateurs de l'amitié entre mandragores_ » « _La puissance d'un poil de sombral dans une baguette magique _» _« La nervosité dont un centaure peut faire preuve provient souvent de son alimentation _».

Neville, quant-à lui, s'extasia copieusement en remarquant qu'il existait un nombre incalculable de livres sur les propriétés des fleurs. Il découvrit même qu'il subsistait certaines plantes dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance.

Malheureusement pour lui, les jeunes gens ne réussirent pas à ouvrir un seul ouvrage. Les pages des parchemins avaient l'air d'être solidement collées entre elles et il était impossible de tourner ne serait-ce que la couverture du livre. Les nombreux sortilèges qu'ils lancèrent au hasard pour parvenir à leurs fins restèrent, comme ils s'y attendaient, sans effet.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Neville qui lui répondit pas un haussement d'épaules. Il allait être très difficile de mettre la main sur le livre d'Hermione dans tout ce fatras. Harry hésita un instant puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il leva sa baguette magique, se concentra et articula : « _Accio livre d'Hermione_ _Granger _». Une sorte de grondement se fit immédiatement entendre. Une monstrueuse pile de livres s'étala par terre avec fracas tandis que l'un des ouvrages s'élevait dans les airs, décrivait une parabole et venait atterrir sagement dans les mains tendus d'Harry.

« Harry ! C'est fantastique !» S'exclama Luna en s'approchant de lui.

Fascinés, les quatre amis observèrent le livre comme s'il s'agissait de la pierre philosophale.

La couverture, épaisse et rugueuse, était violette et rouge. De petites étoiles brillantes qui tournaient sur elles mêmes la parsemaient. En lettre d'or, sagement calligraphiés, s'étalaient les mots « _Granger, Hermione_ ».

Harry inspira et glissa sa main entre les parchemins, s'attendant à sentir une résistance. Cependant, sous ses yeux ébahis, Le livre s'ouvrit tout seul, dévoilant une série de dessins compliqués et d'annotations multiples écrites de la main d'Hermione.

« Il n'y a qu'Hermione pour cacher son livre dans un endroit où seules les personnes qui sont destinées à trouver l'ouvrage peuvent le lire. » Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sentit l'espoir l'envahir à nouveau. Hermione savait qu'ils seraient capables de trouver ses documents et qu'ils seraient capables de les déchiffrer. Ils allaient peut-être trouver la solution à leur problème.

« Hermione est vraiment géniale ! » S'enthousiasma Ginny en s'autorisant un large sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, le regard flamboyant. Harry sentit son cœur faire une sorte de vol plané dans sa cage thoracique. Ginny fit un pas vers lui. Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se retrouva complètement paralysé. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, hésitante et commença :

« Harry, tu sais, je… »

C'est à ce moment là que le sol de l'école se mit à trembler.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, cachots<em>

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et regarda frénétiquement de tous les cotés. La grille de sa geôle venait de s'ouvrir brusquement dans un sinistre grincement. Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant craquer son dos.

Hermione plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner une forme dans l'obscurité. Son cœur battant la chamade émettait un son régulier qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant momentanément d'entendre tout bruit suspect.

Sa vision nocturne, très développée depuis qu'elle vivait dans l'obscurité, lui permettait de distinguer clairement l'ensemble des éléments des cachots. Aussi, elle fut relativement surprise en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était seule. Pourtant… Il avait bien fallut que quelqu'un l'ouvre, cette grille.

Hermione se redressa prudemment. Une fois debout, chancelante et encore à moitié endormie, elle risqua un pas ou deux vers l'entrée de sa prison.

Se pouvait-il que les personnes qui la retenaient prisonnière aient décidé de lui rendre sa liberté ? Était-ce un hasard ? Peut-être que Narcissa et son fils avaient compris qu'elle n'avait aucun rôle dans le problème oculaire du garçon blond…

Hermione sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir. Elle se mit à marcher discrètement vers l'entrée, essayant d'étouffer le bruit de ses pas. Si seulement elle pouvait sortir de cet endroit des plus glauques… Si seulement elle pouvait voir ce qui se passait au dehors… Si seulement son calvaire pouvait enfin se terminer… Elle pourrait peut-être alors retrouver sa vie, sa mémoire…

Les mêmes questions tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, faisant voler les papillons qui se cognaient les uns aux autres. Qui suis-je ? Quel jour est-on ? Quelle heure est-il ? Fait-il beau dehors ? Où suis-je ?

.

Le cerveau en ébullition, Hermione s'arrêta à un mètre de la grille grande ouverte. C'était trop facile.

Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un piège ? D'une mascarade montée de toute pièce par_ Narcissa_ ? Il était évident que cette femme souhaitait qu'elle disparaisse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Hermione, la laisser simplement partir comme si de rien n'était aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se tramait quelque chose de bizarre. Quelqu'un devait l'attendre dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur elle et à lui trancher la gorge, faisant passer cela pour un accident.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'apercevoir un signe, même infime, de présence humaine. Elle scruta attentivement chaque recoin, concentrée à en avoir mal à la tête. Personne. Soulagée, elle baissa les yeux.

Et elle vit la chose.

Hermione poussa un hurlement strident et tomba en arrière. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, une douleur sourde lui monta le long de la colonne vertébrale, la paralysant presque. Mais Hermione ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les deux oreilles.

Elles étaient gigantesques et semblaient appartenir à une toute petite bête, mince, avec des yeux énormes et globuleux qui la fixaient dans le noir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Glapit Hermione en reculant vers le mur.

Sa respiration s'accéléra à toute allure. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un minuscule monstre en face d'elle. Une créature maléfique.

Non, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Il n'était pas possible qu'une telle chose existe. C'était le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête qui la mettait dans cet état. Son cerveau avait vraiment été très endommagé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Agitée de tremblements nerveux, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas reculer davantage. Son dos venait de toucher le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se sentait acculée.

Avec une angoisse grandissante, elle vit alors la créature avancer vers elle à petits pas.

.

On l'avait droguée. C'était une certitude. Comment aurait-elle été en mesure d'halluciner ainsi, sinon ?

Elle voyait un petit être court sur pattes à l'air sévère et concentré. Son visage était fermé, bien que son nez, long et pointu, sembla s'agiter tout seul par instants. Vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une paire de bretelles rattachées à une petite culotte couverte de canards aux dents pointues, la créature marchait étrangement. Son pas, semblable à celui d'un balancier, avait l'air parfaitement réglé.

« N'approchez pas ! » Brailla Hermione avec la délicate impression de parler à une projection de son esprit.

La créature ignora totalement la supplication de la jeune femme et continua tranquillement son chemin. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, pencha la tête sur le coté et déclara gravement :

« Salazy a reçu l'ordre d'amener Miss à l'étage. »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche et retint le hurlement qui menaçait de sortir dans l'instant. Le petit monstre tout droit sorti de son imaginaire était en train de lui parler. Sa voix, nasillarde et grave était à la fois calme et posée. Cela aurait pu être les paroles d'un humain. Il était doué de parole !

.

Quoi que fut cette chose, c'est-à-dire le fruit de son imagination ou une apparition réelle, Hermione n'avait absolument pas envie de l'accompagner. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'étage supérieur. Elle craignait d'y retrouver plusieurs femmes et hommes qui partageaient l'avis de Narcissa sur son devenir.

Il fallait qu'elle fuie.

Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur et épousseta maladroitement sa robe. La drôle de bête en face d'elle plissa le nez et lui tourna le dos. Le monstre semblait considérer que la jeune femme allait suivre le mouvement.

« Veuillez rester auprès de moi, Miss. » Ordonna calmement la créature en amorçant un pas.

.

Hermione n'avait pas fait de gros exercices physiques depuis longtemps. Cependant, lorsqu'elle banda ses muscles, elle sut qu'elle pouvait courir assez vite pour atteindre la porte avant l'étrange bête.

Profitant que cette dernière lui tournait le dos, Hermione bondit en avant et la dépassa en sprintant. Elle contrôla chacun de ses mouvements en utilisant sa connaissance du terrain. Elle sauta par-dessus les pierres qui s'amoncelaient sur le sol, évita les trous profonds qui auraient pu la faire tomber. Elle arriva devant la grille en quelque secondes et… S'arrêta, le souffle court.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Sa jambe gauche était encore levée dans un mouvement rapide. L'un de ses deux pieds ne touchait pas le sol, suspendu dans les airs.

Elle était paralysée. Complètement paralysée. En plein mouvement. Hermione sentit des larmes de frayeur perler au coin de ses yeux. Que quelqu'un l'ait drogué et qu'elle ait des hallucinations en croyant voir un monstre était une chose… Mais qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger alors qu'elle était en train de courir en était une autre. C'était impossible. Avec l'élan qu'elle avait pris, la vitesse et son poids, elle ne pouvait pas s'être arrêtée comme ça.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

La créature s'approcha furtivement d'Hermione, pas dérangée pour une mornille par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione et la regarda d'un air grave, comme si la jeune femme venait de l'insulter outrageusement.

« Salazy avait été prévenu que Miss essaierait de s'enfuir. Annonça le monstre d'un air flegmatique. Salazy a été autorisé à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Miss pour l'empêcher de partir. Salazy s'en excuse mais il n'a pas d'autre choix que de contrôler les mouvements de Miss pour exécuter les ordres qui lui ont été donnés.»

La petite bête conclut ses dires en claquant ses longs doigts fins les uns contre les autres. Hermione sentit soudainement, avec une horreur grandissante, son corps se mettre dans une position normale sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Ses bras vinrent se figer le long de ses flancs et ses jambes furent rapidement bien droites.

Comme un pantin, Hermione sentit alors ses membres bouger tous seuls. Son pied droit avança lentement, suivi rapidement par le gauche. Incapable d'articuler un mot, Hermione tenta de résister de toutes ses forces en contractant ses muscles. Son essai se révéla infructueux. Inexorablement, elle se mit à marcher, d'une manière saccadée, traversant le couloir de terre humide.

Elle essaya de tourner la tête pour observer les cellules qui jouxtaient la sienne, mais ne parvint pas à faire un seul mouvement. Son cou semblait s'être bloqué à son tour, réduisant ses gestes au minimum. Elle ne pu que tourner frénétiquement les yeux, tentant malgré tout de détecter une présence dans les autres pièces. Il lui sembla qu'elle était la seule personne à se trouver ici et ignora si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva en bas d'un petit escalier de guingois, elle réprima un frisson de terreur. La porte qui se trouvait en haut laissait filtrer un zeste de lumière qui éclairait faiblement les marches de pierre, bancales.

En haut, il y avait peut-être la liberté… Mais il y avait peut-être aussi la mort ou la torture.

.

Hermione ne resta immobile que quelques secondes, à son grand regret. Sitôt arrivée au pied de l'escalier, ses jambes se levèrent toutes seules pour forcer le reste de son corps à gravir les quelques marches qui se trouvaient devant elle.

La liberté. La mort.

Hermione avait mal au cœur et mal au ventre. C'était l'inconnu qui se dressait devant elle. C'était la peur qui produisait la moindre de ses réactions, et c'était son corps qui, contre sa volonté, marchait vers son destin.

.

Elle arriva bien trop vite à l'avant dernière marche. Pour empêcher la panique de l'envahir, Hermione décida de se concentrer sur un détail et fixa la porte avec attention. Il s'agissait d'un large morceau de bois patiné par les années. Claire et robuste, la porte dégageait une impression de sécurité. Une poignée dorée munie d'un pommeau en forme de tête de serpent complétait le tout.

Hermione observa la poignée de la porte avec une expression de crainte mêlée de curiosité. Elle avait l'impression que le reptile allait s'animer d'un instant à l'autre et lui sauter à la gorge.

« Salazy conseille à Miss de fermer les yeux à l'ouverture de la porte pour éviter de souffrir à cause de la luminosité. » Anonna la créature d'une voix tranquille.

Bien qu'Hermione se méfia de l'étrange bête, elle décida de suivre son conseil. Elle inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

Elle détecta presque immédiatement un éclat doré sous ses paupières. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Incapable de résister, elle regarda subitement autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle voie ce qu'il y avait en dehors de sa sombre cellule. Il lui fallait des réponses à ses questions.

Comme l'avait prévu l'étrange bête, la lumière lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait les yeux avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Hermione porta ses mains à ses paupières et se frotta doucement.

Salazy attendit patiemment derrière elle alors qu'elle se maudissait pour son imprudence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione fit une nouvelle tentative et, cette fois-ci, discerna mieux les détails.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle eut une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi majestueux. Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais, devant l'immensité des lieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que non, rien ne pouvait égaler cet endroit.

Elle se trouvait dans un hall gigantesque. Un lourd et large tapis rouge recouvrait le sol dallé de marbre blanc et noir. Deux hautes fenêtres agrémentées de rideaux éclairaient abondement la pièce d'une douce lueur. A sa droite, se trouvait un escalier en marbre surplombé par un mur couvert de tableaux. De l'autre coté, trônait une grande porte de chêne, vitrée, qui semblait mener vers une pièce tout aussi spacieuse.

Dans le hall se trouvait Narcissa et le garçon blond à la canne. Tous les deux semblaient être en train de discuter de manière plutôt houleuse. Le ton montait dangereusement à mesure que les secondes passaient.

« Madame… Commença l'étrange créature en s'approchant de Narcissa.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! S'écria aussitôt Narcissa d'une voix stridente, coupant momentanément le sifflet de la bête au long nez. C'est pour que tu ailles mieux ! Il faut que tu fasses un effort !

-Êtes-vous insensible à mon état pour vous comporter ainsi ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle mérite un traitement de faveur ? Gronda le jeune homme blond, les traits déformés par une expression de colère.

-Madame, tenta une nouvelle fois Salazy en s'approchant.

-Si c'est pour que tu guérisses, oui, sans hésitation. Répondit Narcissa sans prêter la moindre attention à Salazy. Tu crois que j'ai envie que les choses se déroulent ainsi ? Tu ne crois pas que je préférerais la voir pourrir dans cette cellule dans d'atroces souffrances ? Cette sang de bourbe…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Tonna brusquement une voix autoritaire, stoppant immédiatement la conversation.

Hermione essaya de se retourner sans trop y croire. En faisant une tentative, elle s'aperçut que sa paralysie avait pris fin. Elle pu donc observer à loisirs les visiteurs qui venaient de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Devant elle se trouvaient trois personnes. A son grand regret, elle n'en reconnu aucune.

Il y avait un homme, grand et mince. Il portait une ample robe de sorcier. Son visage était parfaitement rasé. Ses cheveux, poivre et sel, surmontaient un regard hautain. A ses cotés se trouvait une femme. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient l'étonnement. Quelques rides marquaient son beau visage encadré de cheveux châtains coupés au carré.

Une jeune femme était debout, vers la porte d'entrée, légèrement en retrait. Sa ressemblance avec les deux adultes qui se trouvaient à ses cotés était troublante. Hermione lui donna une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés que ceux de sa mère. Tirés en un chignon simple, ils mettaient en valeur ses yeux bleus. Ces derniers examinaient Hermione avec une expression de dégout non dissimulée.

« Morbida, Azraël, Astoria… Quelle surprise. Susurra Narcissa d'un ton glacial. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-J'ignore si ce qui se dit dans les rangs des sang-purs est vrai ou pas. Dit l'homme en se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant la mère du garçon blond. Mais il faut que ces choses soient clarifiées si nous voulons que nos affaires se déroulent comme prévu.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Azraël ? Demanda sèchement Narcissa, sur la défensive.

-Que je n'ai pas l'intention de marier ma fille à un infirme. » Répondit l'interpellé en jetant un regard dégouté à Drago.


	6. Désagréables incursions

**Bonjour-bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup aux quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre quatre (ça me fait plaisir :D) ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><strong>Binabi3 : <strong>Il va falloir que je fasse intervenir le duo « Rogue-Pansy » alors ;). Tu sauras plus tard pour Amycus. Allons, il ne faut pas être triste comme ça pour Hermione. Elle est courageuse tu sais ! Tu vas continuer à me détester… Car je ne peux m'empêcher de couper lors d'un moment crucial. Merci pour tous tes compliments. Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à certaines de tes questions. Bonne lecture !

**Ptite Marie** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**Oohfemmeluxieuse** : Je suis contente que le passage sur Harry et cie (comme tu les appelles) t'ait plu, car ces paragraphes ne sont pas toujours appréciés dans les dramiones. Bonne lecture !

**van3xxx** : =D merci ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Miss Lilth Samael** : Coucou ! Light, ce n'est pas « L », justement son nom de code ? Effectivement, je ne parle pas trop de Daphnée Greengrass. Pour moi c'est un personnage secondaire que je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion d'étudier pour le moment (peut-être plus tard !). Je suis contente que mes fictions te plaisent en tout cas. Je suis ton avancée sur Love from hell grâce à tes reviews :). Bonne lecture !

**Loufoca-Granger** : C'est une difficulté de plus, en effet :p ! Effectivement, les parchemins pourraient se révéler utiles… Mais Hermione ne tenait pas à ce que n'importe qui puisse les lire…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Désagréables incursions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, salon<em>

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard assassin à Morbida Greengrass. Cette dernière frissonna et détourna promptement les yeux. Assise au bord d'un fauteuil vert foncé, elle semblait prête à bondir en avant pour s'échapper du salon. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable et l'attitude de la mère de Drago reflétait une colère difficilement contenue.

« La cécité de Drago est temporaire. Grinça Narcissa d'un ton glacial qui n'admettait aucun doute.

-Bien entendu. Fit Azraël Grengrass d'un air mielleux en croisant les jambes. Cela dit… Si, à la date que nous avions choisie pour le mariage, Drago est toujours… dans cet état… Nous devrons sans doute annuler le contrat. J'espère que vous comprenez bien.

-Absolument pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses devraient se passer ainsi. Jeta la mère de Drago avec dédain. Les documents que vous avez signés avec mon mari ne stipulent aucune clause de ce type.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, Narcissa. Avança Azraël avec un rictus crispé. Vous n'étiez pas là.

-Cela ne m'a pas empêché de lire les documents. Répondit Narcissa d'un ton révolté. Je sais que rien ne prévoit une telle rupture de contrat.

-Vous m'en voyez navré. Siffla Azraël en regardant sa fille d'un air affectueux. Mais, voyez-vous, Narcissa, je ne pourrai tolérer qu'Astoria passe sa vie à s'occuper d'un malade. Nous devrions sans doute rediscuter les termes de notre accord. Par les temps qui courent, il ne fait pas bon de s'associer avec n'importe qui.»

Le regard que Narcissa lui lança était sans équivoque. Le visage de la mère de Drago s'assombrit. Sans en avoir conscience, elle enfonça précautionneusement ses ongles dans le velours du canapé.

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours le mieux placé pour décider, Azraël. Cracha sèchement Narcissa. Cela dit, je trouve que vous ne tenez pas assez compte de l'avis de votre fille. Le bal que nous donnons dans trois mois et demi, fin juillet, sera sans doute un moyen pour elle de décider ce qu'elle a envie de faire. Vous venez toujours, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien entendu. Répondit aussitôt Morbida, coupant court à toute protestation de la part de son mari. L'avis d'Astoria compte beaucoup pour nous. »

Azraël Greengrass fronça les sourcils mais ne sembla pas vouloir contredire sa femme. Bien qu'elle ait l'air d'une personne timide et effacée, Morbida exerçait une certaine influence sur son époux. Ce dernier était, de toute évidence, très épris d'elle.

La mère de Drago savait que Morbida veillait toujours aux intérêts de ses filles et qu'elle ferait l'impossible pour qu'elles soient heureuses. Elle fut donc relativement satisfaite lorsque son interlocutrice se manifesta.

Réjouie, Narcissa se tourna vers Astoria, comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part. La jeune femme, qui avait regardé Hermione avec dédain et hauteur, baissa les yeux quand elle croisa le regard de la mère de Drago. Les yeux de ladite génitrice, à la lueur le plus souvent glaciale, étaient un véritable challenge à observer. Peu de personnes parvenaient réellement à fixer Narcissa en lui parlant.

Les longs cheveux d'Astoria, parfaitement retenus en arrière, ne cachèrent pas la rougeur caractéristique qui recouvrait ses joues.

« J'aime beaucoup Drago. Murmura la jeune femme. Vraiment beaucoup. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, salle sur demande<em>

« Dépêche-toi Harry ! » Hurla Neville en faisant un geste dans la direction du garçon.

Le survivant hocha négativement la tête. Il posa sa main contre le mur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre et fit un pas un avant.

« Je vais chercher Ron. Répondit-il.

-Tu ne dois pas y aller, Harry ! S'écria Ginny en évitant une pierre qui tombait du plafond.

-Il est malade ! Beugla Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte tant bien que mal, secoué par les tremblements qui agitaient le château. C'est mon ami et je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

-Harry ! Non ! » Insista Ginny en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, posant ses doigts froids sur sa peau. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il se dégagea vivement et lui tourna le dos. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

« Fait confiance aux autres, Harry. Ils sauront aider Ron à sortir. Il y a des vigiles un peu partout devant l'infirmerie. Ils ont étés prévenus des problèmes qui pouvaient survenir avec la magie noire. Ils sont prêts à agir à tout moment. Dit sagement Luna.

-Et s'ils ne l'aident pas ? Interrogea rageusement Harry sans même se retourner. Ce ne sont que des élèves, comme nous tous. S'ils n'y arrivent pas ? S'ils n'ont pas le temps ?

-Alors tu n'iras pas le sauver. Imposa sombrement Neville. Parce que la seule personne qui peut vaincre Tu-sais-qui, c'est toi. »

Harry plissa les yeux. Le poids de son destin sembla lui revenir en pleine face à l'instant même où les mots franchirent les lèvres de Neville. Il tituba, comme s'il avait été projeté en arrière par le poids des lettres.

Bien sûr.

_Harry devait rester en vie._

_Des gens devaient mourir pour lui._

_Tous, sans exception, devaient servir la cause du survivant._

Tout le monde devait faire en sorte de le protéger puisqu'un jour, lointain, très lointain, il sauverait le monde.

.

Harry avait envie de hurler. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Ron. Il n'acceptait pas le fait que des personnes, dont, parfois, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, se sacrifient pour lui et sa mission. Pourquoi les autres devaient-ils mettre leur vie en jeu ? S'il était si fort et si puissant, en tant qu'élu, ne pouvait-il pas, au moins, tenter de sauver son meilleur ami ?

Il s'apprêta à rétorquer et se retourna. Ses yeux entrèrent immédiatement en contact avec ceux de Ginny, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle attendait.

Dans le regard de la jeune femme, se lisaient la détermination, le courage… Mais aussi la peur. Elle craignait pour la vie de son frère, tout comme Harry, mais elle avait fait le choix de se battre pour la liberté et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Pas même l'élu.

« Harry… Hermione ne s'est pas faite enlevée pour que tu risques ta vie. Souffla Ginny d'une voix presque inaudible dans le vacarme ambiant. Ron est largement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. »

Un ange passa. Le grondement sourd qui montait du sol s'amplifia et monta dans les aigus. C'était comme une sorte de cri, de hurlement venu des entrailles du château. Les murs semblèrent, brusquement, se rapetisser sur eux-mêmes et se tordre dans tous les sens.

Harry reprit immédiatement ses esprits tandis que la terrible vérité se révélait à lui. Le château était en train de les chasser. Ceux qui auraient l'audace de rester seraient écrasés par les murs qui se rapprochaient, jetés dans le vide par les escaliers qui se retournaient, découpés en rondelles par les armures ou aspirés dans les tableaux pour y finir leurs jours.

Un autre morceau du plafond se détacha et Luna perdit l'équilibre. Harry essaya de la rattraper et la rata de justesse. La jeune femme s'empêtra dans les plis de sa robe et tomba durement sur le sol. Elle grimaça lorsque son pied se tordit sous elle dans un affreux craquement.

« C'est rien. Dit-elle en croisant le regard effaré de ses amis. Je pense que je me suis juste tordu la cheville. Il suffit juste que je prenne un bain de Parapluite et il n'y aura plus rien. Par contre, il faut que tu te décides Harry. On ne peut pas rester là.

-On y va. Répondit immédiatement l'interpellé. Neville, je vais porter Luna. Tu peux m'aider ? »

Neville acquiesça. En deux pas, il fut à coté de la Serdaigle. Harry coinça le livre d'Hermione sous sa robe de manière à ce que l'ouvrage ne puisse pas tomber et rejoignit rapidement son camarade.

Le visage de Luna était couvert de sueur, mais la jeune femme n'émit aucune protestation lorsque ses deux amis l'empoignèrent maladroitement.

Neville lui saisit le bras droit tandis qu'Harry prenait le gauche. Ensemble, ils hissèrent la jeune femme en hauteur et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la porte de la salle sur demande.

« _Protego_ ! » Hurla alors Ginny. Une immense bibliothèque venait de s'envoler dans les airs, on ne sait trop comment. Elle rebondit mollement sur la protection parabolique qui se trouvait au dessus des jeunes gens et s'écrasa contre le mur avec fracas. Le sortilège de défense de Ginny venait sans doute de leur sauver la vie.

.

D'un seul regard, elle fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle ouvrit la marche en se mettant devant ses trois amis. La descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée fut assez longue et périlleuse. Porter Luna n'était pas chose facile et Harry n'osait pas lui lancer un « _Wingardium Leviosa _». Il avait peur que les mauvaises vibrations du château la fasse s'envoler jusqu'au plafond et qu'ils ne puissent plus la récupérer.

En plus de l'attention qu'ils devaient porter à Luna, les jeunes gens étaient constamment en danger. De temps à autres, Ginny lançait un sortilège de protection pour leur éviter d'être écrasés par un morceau de plafond ou d'être fendus en deux par un cadre volant.

.

Arrivés au bas du dernier escalier, Harry et Neville déposèrent délicatement Luna au sol. Quantité de professeurs étaient présents et Hagrid attrapa aussitôt vigoureusement la Serdaigle pour la faire sortir du château.

« Ron ! Rugit Harry en tournant sur lui-même. Ron !

-Harry, il faut y aller. Le pressa Ginny en le tirant par la manche.

-Mais Ron… Commença Harry en se débattant. Je ne partirai pas sans Ron.

-Harry, Ron est sans doute déjà dehors. Fit Neville d'un ton suppliant.

-Tu n'en sais rien, Ginny ! Ron ! Cria une nouvelle fois Harry en fouillant la salle du regard.

-Je suis là ! »

Harry, Ginny et Neville tournèrent la tête en même temps. Harry écarquilla grand ses yeux. Ron, encore vêtu de son pyjama d'infirmerie, était _perché_ sur la rampe d'escalier. Ses deux pieds reposaient sur le morceau de bois. Il avait sa baguette magique dans une main et une robe de sorcier roulée en boule dans l'autre. Son équilibre ne semblait lui poser aucun problème.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Glapit Ginny en lui faisant signe de descendre. Dépêche-toi, tout va s'écrouler ! »

Ron pencha la tête sur le coté, parut réfléchir quelques secondes et glissa jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Debout. Sur la rampe.

Il atterrit aux pieds de ses amis qui le fixaient, médusés. Ce fut sa sœur qui rompit le silence.

« Ron… Fit Ginny d'un air angoissé. Est-ce que par hasard, pendant la bataille, tu aurais…

-Plus tard, Ginny ! Intervint Neville qui évita un morceau de carrelage qui tournait sur lui-même en ricanant. C'est fini, il faut sortir ! »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville coururent jusqu'à la sortie de la grande salle et traversèrent le hall. Ils n'entendirent même pas leurs propres pas tant le vacarme qui émanait du château était bruyant.

En dévalant les marches qui le menaient à l'extérieur, Harry eut l'impression que son cœur disparaissait dans sa poitrine. Il quittait sa maison. Le seul endroit où il s'était senti bien. C'était comme lui prendre une partie de lui-même et l'enterrer sous les décombres de Poudlard.

« Je reviendrai. » se promit-il avec force.

Il se retourna. L'émotion qui s'empara de lui fut immense lorsqu'il vit les pierres s'écraser les unes après les autres dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Voldemort détruisait absolument tout sur son passage. La vie d'Harry. Sa famille. Ses amis. Sa maison.

.

« N'en voulez pas à Poudlard, Monsieur Potter. » Dit une douce voix derrière lui.

Harry pivota, légèrement hébété, et croisa le regard de la directrice de l'école. Elle semblait triste et fatiguée. Dans ses yeux se lisait une douleur qui n'était pas étrangère à Harry.

_Cette impression d'être totalement déraciné de ses origines_…

« Poudlard ne fait que réagir à la magie noire. Tôt ou tard, quand le bien triomphera, vous pourrez remettre les pieds dans cette école. » Assura Minerva en inspirant.

Essayait-elle de se convaincre elle-même ou cherchait-elle simplement à rassurer Harry ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Elle baissa hâtivement la tête et détourna les yeux. Harry ne s'étonna pas de voir briller étrangement ces derniers.

« Dépêchez-vous de transplaner. Dit la directrice de Poudlard après une hésitation. Monsieur Potter, il serait préférable que ce soit vous qui exécutiez le sortilège étant donné que Monsieur Weasley est encore convalescent et que Monsieur Londubat n'a pas réussit son examen. »

Harry saisit machinalement la main de Ron et celle d'un Neville rougissant de honte. Ce dernier attrapa la main de Ginny et, après une ou deux secondes de réflexion, articula timidement :

« Luna…

-Mademoiselle Lovegood à déjà été transférée au terrier. Annonça prestement Minerva. Elle vous attend. Dépêchez-vous. »

Harry ferma les yeux. L'image d'un Poudlard se ramassant sur lui-même disparu de son champ de vision. Seuls restèrent les cris et les pleurs des élèves, l'odeur de poussière et de sang. L'instant d'après, un crochet le saisissait violemment par le nombril et le conduisait vers des ténèbres oppressantes.

.

Les quatre amis atterrirent durement sur le sol du salon des Weasley. Ginny roula sur le tapis en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Harry tomba sur son poignet et entendit ce dernier craquer joyeusement. Ron marcha sur le pied de Neville qui lança un juron sonore.

Les jeunes gens se dépêtrèrent de l'enchevêtrement de corps qu'ils formaient tant bien que mal. Harry se redressa et épousseta sa robe, remarquant, au passage, que ses lunettes s'étaient cassées à l'arrivée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Madame Weasley ? Luna ? Interrogea Harry en toussant.

-Par Morgane ! » Fit aussitôt une voix aiguë.

Harry sentit immédiatement une poigne puissante le serrer. Il fut pressé contre Ron et Neville tandis que Ginny se retrouvait prise en sandwich. Harry entendit distinctement quelqu'un renifler dans son cou. Son épaule fut bientôt trempée de larmes tandis que le bruit caractéristique de sanglots incontrôlés lui parvint.

« Maman… Grogna Ginny. Tu m'étouffes. Je ne peux plus respirer.

-Oh, pardon. Mais… Tu pleures ma chérie ? Demanda Molly en se reculant légèrement.

-Non, pas du tout. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Ginny. Elle mentait effrontément à sa mère, qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas dupe. Les yeux de la jeune rouquine étaient humides et il remarqua que ses joues noircies par la poussière étaient couvertes de longues traînées légèrement plus claires.

Neville semblait complètement sonné. Hagard, il venait d'être rejoint par Luna, boitillante, qui s'efforça de l'amener jusqu'au canapé. Il s'effondra sur ce dernier, le regard absent.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ron. Ce dernier était debout et raide comme un piquet. Le survivant le regarda, étonné. Le rouquin semblait paralysé. Immobile, il n'effectuait pas le moindre geste. Son visage était rouge et jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Au moment ou Harry s'apprêtait à lui tapoter sur l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, le rouquin sembla retrouver l'usage de ses membres.

« Toi ! Brailla alors Ron en pointant son doigt vers le fond de la pièce. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Harry tourna automatiquement la tête.

Ricanant, Pansy Parkinson sortit de l'ombre d'un pas nonchalant. Son visage, tout aussi noirci que le leur, était éclairé d'un large sourire typiquement Serpentard.

« Allons, allons… Tu ne m'offres pas un petit quelque chose à boire ? Est-ce comme cela que l'on se doit de traiter ses invités, Ronny ? »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy<em>

Hermione avait peur. Elle était terrorisée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Cela dit, il fallait qu'elle sache.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux.

Dans le miroir terne et fendillé, elle aperçut son reflet. L'image que l'objet lui renvoya était celle d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Hermione rencontra d'abord deux grands yeux noisette cernés de noir qui surplombaient des joues creusées. Son visage, sans doute aminci par ses jours de diète, avait une apparence cadavérique. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état désolant. Ils formaient une crinière épaisse et touffue, légèrement dressée sur son crâne. Hermione n'arrivait pas bien à voir s'ils étaient châtain ou noir tant ils étaient salis par la poussière. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient plein de nœuds et passa machinalement ses doigts entre ceux-ci.

Son regard descendit lentement sur sa lèvre fendillée puis s'arrêta au niveau du menton. Son cou était exempt de traces, ce qui l'étonna.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son inspection ici. Aussi, prudemment, elle ôta sa robe de sorcier déchiquetée.

Elle retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle aperçut son ventre. Si la balafre qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant plusieurs jours était en pleine cicatrisation, il était certain qu'elle allait laisser une vilaine marque. Un trait rouge vif et enflé s'étalait du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril. Elle passa son doigt dessus et sursauta. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur.

En se tournant un peu sur le coté, la jeune femme se rendit compte que son dos n'avait pas été épargné. Un bleu énorme s'étalait au bas de ses reins tandis que ses épaules étaient striées de griffures. Hermione détourna la tête, incapable de regarder plus en détails les nombreuses coupures qui parsemaient son corps.

Elle réprima les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne s'était pas reconnue.

.

« Tu sais encore te laver, sang de bourbe ? » Demanda une voix nasillarde.

Hermione, surprise, se tourna vivement et eut un mouvement de recul. Le garçon blond se tenait debout devant elle, ses cheveux balayant son visage émacié.

Vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une petite culotte, la jeune femme se sentit brusquement envahie d'une honte tenace. Elle se pencha pour attraper sa robe de sorcier, mais, dans sa hâte, fit tomber un verre en plastique. Elle sursauta et plaqua maladroitement sa robe déchirée sur elle, cherchant à tout prix à cacher ses formes.

« Relax, je ne peux pas te voir. Fit le garçon d'un air moqueur. Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère. »

Hermione resta debout, complètement déconfite. Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, mais, en effet, il ne pouvait rien voir. Néanmoins, elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence et n'avait aucune envie de se dénuder devant lui. Le regard du garçon, vide et métallique, n'aidait en rien cette impression désagréable à disparaître.

.

« Pourriez-vous… Partir, s'il vous plaît ? Tenta Hermione le plus poliment possible.

-Oh non, non non non. Dit immédiatement le garçon blond en secouant joyeusement la tête. Je veux être là si tu t'étales dans la baignoire. Tu n'imagines pas les histoires que ça ferait si on te retrouvait dans quelques heures, baignant dans ton sang impur…

-Génial. » Grogna Hermione à mi-voix, se renfrognant.

Aussitôt, elle sentit son corps s'envoler dans les airs et partir en arrière. De surprise, elle lâcha la robe qu'elle tenait entre les mains et essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir aux objets présents dans la pièce. Peine perdue. Elle fit tomber quelques choses qu'elle rencontra ça et là, dans un vacarme plutôt déplaisant.

Le vol plané ne dura cependant pas indéfiniment. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Hermione atterrit violemment contre le miroir. Le craquement que l'objet produisit indiqua clairement qu'il venait de se briser. La jeune femme sentit le sang couler le long de son dos nu et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu ne discutes pas mes ordres. Jamais. Il y a plusieurs personnes qui aimeraient te voir six pieds sous terre et qui seraient près à se battre pour avoir l'honneur de te tuer. Il y a quelqu'un de très puissant, que l'on appelle le maître, qui aimerait que toi et tes amis finissiez par pourrir dans un coin sombre. Si tu ne m'avais pas rendu aveugle, tu serais déjà morte. Je te conseille donc de te tenir à carreaux. » Susurra la voix du jeune homme depuis l'autre bout de la salle de bain.

Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit difficilement. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de cet étrange charabia, c'est qu'elle avait des amis. Des amis. Des gens qui tenaient à elle. Des gens qui, peut-être, étaient en train de la chercher. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voulait-il leur mort ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait, tous ensemble, pour faire naître tant de colère ?

Hermione eut une sorte de vertige. Elle vit le garçon blond s'avancer dans une sorte de brouillard. Il détonait dans cette salle de bain. Très petite, elle semblait également vétuste. Le sol était couvert de carreaux marron et blanc tachés dont ne savait trop quoi. Le lavabo et la baignoire étaient sobres et les robinets avaient l'air de dater du siècle dernier. Hermione n'était même pas sure qu'il y avait de l'eau chaude. Au dessus du miroir que la jeune femme venait de mettre à mal, se trouvait une petite armoire qui contenait, en tout et pour tout, une bouteille de gel douche presque vide, un coupe ongle, un peigne pourvu de trois dents, une paire de ciseaux et deux pansements.

Le garçon blond, lui, avait l'air de venir de la haute aristocratie. Sa façon de s'exprimer ainsi que son air hautain démontraient un certain rang. Ses vêtements étaient soignés et ses cheveux semblaient avoir été coiffés par un professionnel. Hermione se douta amèrement qu'étant donné sa cécité, il n'était sans doute pas à l'origine de ce savant mélange de « coiffé-décoiffé ».

.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il pointait _encore_ un bout de bois dans sa direction. Elle retint une exclamation de stupeur. Que pouvait bien signifier cet objet ? Tous ceux qui en possédaient arrivaient à lui faire mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malgré son esprit on ne peut plus rationnel, Hermione commençait à douter. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la drôle de créature vêtue d'un slip, elle se demandait s'il n'existait pas quelque chose de disons... Pas vraiment sensé, dans cet endroit.

.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser avec plus de précision. Elle sentit que son dos se décollait lentement du miroir. Avec une grimace, elle entendit clairement les morceaux fichés dans son dos se décoller du mur. Elle se crispa et sentit le verre s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Le garçon baissa sa baguette et Hermione atterrit brusquement sur les genoux, les écorchant au passage.

Elle jeta un regard furibond au jeune homme et entreprit de se redresser maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes.

« Ce qu'il y a de bien, grinça le garçon blond en agitant son bout de bois, c'est qu'on peut toujours recommencer. Encore et encore. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. _Recommencer quoi ? _C'est en se retournant qu'elle comprit. Son visage se transforma, exprimant une terreur certaine.

Le miroir était intact.

Hermione s'empressa de se contorsionner pour observer son reflet et dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas un seul morceau de verre planté dans le dos et pas la moindre égratignure. Elle plia ses membres dans tous les sens et ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur.

Hermione se mordit brutalement la lèvre, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre le garçon blond. Il semblait avoir un avantage de taille sur elle. Elle allait devoir contrôler ses humeurs et éviter de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui si elle ne voulait pas avoir le dos transpercé toutes les deux secondes par des morceaux de verre.

.

Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la colère qui bouillait en elle, Hermione saisit la bouteille de gel douche. Étrangement, elle savait exactement comment s'en servir. Soulagée de ne pas avoir tout oublié, la jeune femme fit quelques pas jusqu'à la baignoire et y posa la bouteille. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna devant l'armoire, avisant le peigne à trois dents.

Le garçon, qui semblait suivre ses mouvements à l'ouïe, dit avec emphase :

« Tu vas essayer de te coiffer, n'est ce pas ? Tu vas essayer de dompter ce truc qui tu as sur la tête… Ta perruque ? »

Hermione inspira profondément. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette remarque la blessa énormément. Mais, par-dessus tout… Elle l'agaça prodigieusement. La jeune femme avait très envie de lui répondre, mais elle s'abstint, avec la plus grande difficulté.

« J'espère que tu vas faire ça. Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. Et quand je retrouverais mes yeux, je pourrais contempler à loisirs ta tête d'épouvantail. »

Hermione attrapa fébrilement la paire de ciseaux. Elle aurait pu le blesser, là, et s'enfuir… Mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle ressentit l'intime conviction qu'elle devait rester dans cet endroit pour l'instant. Étonnée par ce sentiment, elle décida d'en tenir compte. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle était aussi sure d'elle.

Aussi, furieuse, elle entreprit de lui répondre à sa manière.

.

Faisant face à son reflet dans la glace, elle se coupa les cheveux. Cela n'avait rien d'artistique ou de soigné, mais au moins, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de voir sa « tête d'épouvantail » si un jour il retrouvait la vue.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas les couper trop court non plus. Lorsqu'ils lui arrivèrent au menton, elle décida d'arrêter. Sa coiffure était plus courte sur la droite et plus épaisse sur la gauche, mais Hermione s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de clouer le bec de cet inopportun.

« Je suis exactement comme ça. Répondit la jeune femme en essayant d'adopter un ton misérable. Un épouvantail avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête. »

Pieds nus, elle marcha sur ses propres cheveux en prenant soin de les piétiner et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Elle ôta sa culotte et se retrouva entièrement nue. Bien que le garçon blond ne puisse pas la voir, elle se sentit très gênée. Inconsciemment, elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, accentuant la maigreur de ses côtes saillantes.

.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de couper tes cheveux. Dit le garçon. Tu pouvais être laide, même s'ils étaient longs.

-Mais comment… ? Répondit aussitôt Hermione, stupéfaite.

-Ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis dans cet état, mais j'entends déjà beaucoup mieux qu'avant. C'est l'un des avantages, quand on est aveugle. » Déclara ironiquement le garçon.

Il fit un pas vers Hermione. La jeune femme, interdite, resta debout, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Le visage du garçon se trouva bientôt à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, fixèrent le vide. Son souffle vint s'échouer sur la bouche d'Hermione.

« Fais attention. Ne me cherche pas. Lui dit-il à voix basse. Je ne te raterais pas. Et si tu cries, personne ne viendra t'aider. »


	7. Puissantes obsessions

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je suis très en retard dans ma publication, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à vous remettre dans le bain. Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>xSilverSnow : <strong>_Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit ! Je suis super contente que les caractères des personnages te semblent respectés. C'est vrai que ce scénario, à la base, a déjà été traité et j'espère que ce que je ferai ne sera pas bateau :). Merci en tout cas, et bonne lecture !

_**StephAliC :**_ Il n'y a pas de mal, tu peux prendre ton temps ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments que tu as faits, et bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**MaaNaa :**_ Je pense qu'elle finira bien par retrouver quelques souvenirs tout de même. J'avoue que Drago reste égal à lui-même, même sans rien voir. Et pour la petite histoire de Narcissa… Il va te falloir patienter un peu :) ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes compliments !

_**Ptite marie : **_Merci :D contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture !

_**Fiind-l0ve :**_ Tu vas faire de la concurrence à Hermione là (déjà qu'elle est mal en point, la pauvre). Non, j'avoue ce n'est pas gentil de détruire le château… Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand Ron est débile dans les fictions et je suis contente que tu sois de mon avis :). Bonne lecture !

_**Draydray : **_J'ai essayé de publier plus vite, en effet (mais c'est vraiment pas facile !). Lol, je comprend que tu soutiennes le père d'Astoria :p. Bonne lecture !

_**EingriV : **_Merci beaucoup :), je suis super contente que ça te plaise. Elle devrait durer un certain temps je pense :p.

_**Miss Lilith Samael : **_Je dois avouer que j'ai regardé ce manga il y a quelques années, dont je ne me souvenais pas de tout ça :). Oh je ne m'inquiète pas, tu peux prendre ton temps pour lire :). C'est vrai qu'il était un peu plus court que d'habitude ce chapitre… Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger : **_Merci pour ton petit mot de motivation (qui m'a fait supeeeeer plaisir !). Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur les raisons de la présence de Pansy au Terrier dans ce chapitre… Puis tu en sauras plus par la suite. Ce serait trop simple si Hermione se souvenait de choses, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle. J'aime pas papa Greengrass non plus… Bonne lecture !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse : **_Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise (même si tu as l'air de te poser pas mal de questions !). Tu vas devoir attendre encore quelques chapitres pour connaître les motivations d'Hermione. Bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3 :**_ Tu devras attendre un peu pour en savoir plus sur l'état de Ron. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius va très bientôt arriver. C'est vrai que Drago n'est pas très gentil avec Hermione… Mais que veux-tu, c'est un vilain garçon :p. Bonne lecture !

_**Van3xxx **_**: **Contente que ce chapitre te plaise :). Et bien je pense que Drago a très envie de d'embêter Hermione et qu'il veut aussi la surveiller. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents<strong> : Afin de venir en aide à Harry, Hermione rend Drago aveugle et oblige le survivant à lui effacer la mémoire. Hermione ne se souvient plus de rien, pas même de son prénom. Tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna se sauvent in extremis d'un Poudlard en pleine destruction avec les précieux documents laissés par Hermione, cette dernière est autorisée à sortir pour la première fois de son cachot pour prendre une douche.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6 : Puissantes obsessions<em>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, salle réservée à la conception des potions<em>

« Amycus sait-il quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait ? Quelque chose que vous n'auriez dit à personne d'autre ? » Interrogea Severus Rogue en soutenant le regard sévère de Narcissa.

Cette dernière, sans doute choquée par l'audace de Severus, détourna rapidement les yeux. Un dixième de seconde à peine. Une impulsion presque imperceptible. Un geste quasiment invisible. Une erreur.

Severus perçut immédiatement son trouble. Son œil exercé ne loupait pas une miette du comportement de la mère de Drago. Il observa son visage avec attention et remarqua que sa peau se teintait d'une délicate teinte blanche. Sa bouche, pincée, avait l'air presque translucide et son menton tressauta légèrement lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Un large sourire, carnassier, étira les lèvres minces de Severus. Il savait qu'il avait jeté le souaffle dans le mille en lui posant cette question et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une seule once, même infime d'information.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit sèchement Narcissa en le transperçant d'un regard furieux. Votre sale manie de vous mêler de tout ce qui ne vous regarde pas commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système !

-Oh si, je suis sur que vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Fit Severus d'un ton doucereux. C'est quelque chose dont vous n'avez osé parler à personne n'est ce pas ? »

La mère de Drago fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse et réussit, cette fois, à dissimuler son trouble derrière un masque de mépris. Elle plissa les yeux avec mécontentement et le fixa d'un air hautain et dédaigneux.

Si Severus n'avait pas eu la conviction que Narcissa lui mentait, il aurait presque eu honte de lui avoir posé une question aussi personnelle. Cela dit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, et il ne cesserait pas de chercher sans relâche tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'elle lui cachait.

« Dites-moi, Narcissa. De quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce quelque chose sur votre famille ? Sur Lucius ? Sur Drago ? Vous savez que j'ai juré de protéger mon filleul, n'est ce pas ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'agisse d'une raison suffisante pour m'en dire plus ? Une femme telle que vous devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de très important à cacher pour s'acoquiner avec un homme aussi détestable qu'Amycus.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ceci a à faire là dedans. Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit sur moi. Vous basez vos propos sur des ragots qui ont circulé à mon sujet sans même savoir s'ils sont vrais. Argumenta Narcissa d'une voix tremblante de rage.

-Au contraire. Susurra Severus d'une voix douce. J'ai largement fait le tour de la question. N'est ce pas Mulciber qui vous a surprise dans les bras d'Amycus dans votre propre chambre conjugale ? Pourquoi offrir son corps à un homme que l'on hait si ce n'est pour protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime ? »

La main de Narcissa trembla et elle détourna violemment la tête. Severus se rendit compte que seule sa bonne éducation l'empêchait de le gifler. La pousser à bout n'était peut-être pas très sympathique, mais Severus savait d'expérience que Narcissa Malefoy ne disait rien si elle était maîtresse d'elle-même… Et il lui fallait savoir ce qu'elle ne verbalisait pas. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi et comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

« Comment osez-vous ? Murmura-t-elle avec courroux. Savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et moi ne vous suffit pas ? Il faut encore que vous sous entendiez que je me suis prostituée pour obtenir quelque chose de cet homme ?

-Je ne le sous-entends pas. Je le sais. »

Les yeux glaciaux de Narcissa se tintèrent d'étonnement. Elle aurait du ressentir de la haine en entendant de telles insinuations, mais elle ne parvint pas à se mettre en colère. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas souvent à faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et insistant que Severus Rogue. Il était rare qu'une personne lui pose des questions aussi pointues, s'approchant à grands pas de la vérité et menaçant de tout découvrir, la mettant à nu…

Les tremblements qui agitaient sa main reprirent alors de plus belle, se propageant à son bras, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait de manière désordonnée. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache _vraiment _quelque chose ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? Avait-il eu d'autres informations que celle qui lui avait donnée Mulciber ?

« Vous ne savez rien du tout ! » Affirma Narcissa d'une voix tremblante, sans doute plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour lui dire qu'il avait tort.

Elle se leva brusquement. Dans sa nervosité, elle fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. L'objet s'étala lourdement par terre, provoquant un fracas insupportable.

Les jambes de Narcissa s'entrechoquèrent. Elle essaya de garder sa dignité la plus intacte possible. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui montrer la moindre parcelle de ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle garde tout cela secret, enfoui au fond d'elle-même.

.

Maladroitement, elle fit quelques pas vers la porte. Elle entendit, impuissante, Severus se lever de sa chaise et la suivre. Son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Elle voulut lutter contre sa peur mais ne réussit qu'à se sentir encore plus mal, son masque d'impassibilité menaçant de se fissurer d'un instant à l'autre.

Severus attrapa son bras et la tira doucement en arrière. Complètement paralysée, Narcissa ne parvint pas à faire un seul geste. Elle se retrouva face à Severus, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux marron du parrain de Drago se fichèrent dans ceux de Narcissa, dénués de toute émotion.

« Drago est mon filleul. Il est la seule personne qu'il me reste à chérir aujourd'hui. Si vous me cachez quelque chose à propos de son état ou de sa destinée, je le découvrirai. Et si cela concerne votre famille, votre sang, votre mari ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, je me ferai un plaisir de mettre tout cela en lumière afin de comprendre et de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

Une lueur de détermination, de défi brillait dans son regard et Narcissa, pour la première fois de sa vie, baissa le regard. Elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et lutta contre elles, les refoulant au plus profond de son être.

Severus Rogue tira doucement sur son bras, et elle se retrouva, bien malgré elle, contre son torse. Elle se sentit brutalement vulnérable. Porter ce secret commençait à s'avérer difficile, voire extrêmement douloureux. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, hébétée par les battements de cœur de Severus Rogue, elle posa une question, une seule, qui signifiait tout et ne voulait rien dire :

« Pourquoi ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Le terrier<em>

Pansy Parkinson tenait un couteau finement ciselé appuyé contre sa gorge. La lame lui caressa doucement la carotide, diaboliquement glaciale. Il émit un gargouillement bizarre, qui lui parut fortement incongru. Il avait honte de montrer une telle faiblesse devant une personne telle que Pansy.

Lorsque le couteau s'appuya un peu plus sur lui, il gémit de douleur. Sa peau était en train de s'ouvrir en deux, dévoilant un mince filet carmin qui s'empressa de dégouliner dans son cou. La jeune femme ne tint absolument pas compte de ce menu détail. Elle gloussa et maintint sa prise, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinctement sentir son parfum.

Les mèches qui s'échappaient de derrière ses oreilles vinrent caresser le visage de Ron. Elle se pencha jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son oreille et lui parla doucement, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre :

« Comme tu es gentil de m'avoir accueillie chez toi, Ronny… Je sais que c'est un effort considérable pour toi. C'est vraiment dommage que personne ne t'ai cru quand tu disais que j'étais une très très vilaine fille. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de tuer toute ta famille. J'ai reçu des ordres, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Ron voulut répondre quelque chose, mais le sortilège de mutisme qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet l'en empêcha. Bien entendu, la question qu'elle lui avait posée était rhétorique. C'était comme ça que tout finirait, et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Malgré cela, Ron avait l'intention de sauver ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il se tordit dans tous les sens pour s'arracher de la poigne de la jeune femme. Il lui décocha un violent coup de coude auquel elle répondit par un coup de pied dans le bas du dos.

Toutefois, en dépit de ses efforts constants, la lutte désespérée de Ron se révéla rapidement stérile. Une fois qu'elle eut pris un coup, Pansy parvint aisément à esquiver tous les autres. Elle se contenta d'appuyer un peu plus fortement le poignard contre le cou du jeune homme. Sa veine palpita douloureusement et il cessa de bouger, la respiration erratique.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, susurra Pansy au creux de son oreille, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me repère. En revanche, je peux te faire mal, très très mal. Les moldus n'ont pas que des tares dans leurs manières de voir les choses, tu sais. Je pourrais t'apprendre des tas de choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ron leva les yeux vers elle, essayant de sonder son regard pour comprendre et savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il rencontra les deux yeux marron et inexpressifs de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? Gloussa-t-elle à mi-voix. Et bien, parce que maintenant je sais pourquoi la sang de bourbe à fait du mal à Drago. Grâce à vos stupides recherches, je sais comment annuler ce sortilège et je vais pouvoir lui rendre la vue. Lui et moi, c'est pour l'éternité. Pour toujours. »

Pansy partit alors d'un grand rire hystérique. Elle appuya le couteau contre le cou de Ron d'un geste brusque et commença à amorcer un mouvement pour lui trancher la gorge. Elle allait le tuer. Alors il gonfla ses poumons, rugit, et se jeta sur elle pour lui trancher la carotide avec ses dents.

.

.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire défilait encore dans son esprit comme s'il vivait la scène en direct. Il s'essuya maladroitement la bouche, conscient du fait qu'il avait l'impression de sentir du sang dégouliner sur son menton.

.

De l'autre coté du terrier, Pansy avait une main appuyée sur son cou. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, s'étalant sur le drap. Elle était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse tant sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Jamais. Sinon s'en était fini d'elle.

.

.

« Attends, Ron. Tu n'as jamais eu de visions jusqu'à maintenant. Fit Harry à voix basse en haussant un sourcil. Il ne me semble pas que Trewlaney t'ait découvert des dons de médiums l'année dernière ou même les années précédentes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Avança Ron tout bas. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais j'ai eu une sensation bizarre. Comme si… Comme si ce dont je rêvais aller vraiment se passer. C'était comme vivre une scène avant qu'elle se passe, dans les moindres détails. Je veux qu'elle parte d'ici avant qu'elle nous trahisse… A moins qu'on ne puisse la torturer pour la faire avouer ce qu'elle sait ?

-Ron… Je sais que tu détestes Parkinson. Je pense que c'est une motivation suffisante pour faire ce genre de rêve. Grommela Ginny en plissant le nez. Et à vrai dire, je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour adopter une technique aussi barbare que la torture.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, répondit Ron d'un air mécontent en croisant les bras. Ce rêve veut dire quelque chose, j'en suis sur. Je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation avant, et pourtant je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà fait un certain nombre de cauchemars qui mettaient en scène des Serpentard.

-Ce rêve veut peut-être simplement dire que, comme nous tous, tu es bouleversé par ce qui se passe en ce moment, argumenta Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. En plus, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais déchiqueter la carotide de quelqu'un avec tes dents. Ton corps n'est pas… Fait pour ça.

-Non, c'est vrai. Démentit aussitôt le rouquin d'une voix forte. Mais je sais que je dois prendre ce cauchemar au sérieux. Il s'agit d'autre chose. Je l'ai sentit au fond de moi.

-Tu as peur, Ron ? Demanda doucement Luna en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Je ne sais pas. Souffla le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas que… Ce qu'elle disait ou ce qu'elle allait faire. C'est que… Je n'avais jamais ressentit l'envie de sang avant. Mais là c'était comme s'il fallait que je… La mange. »

.

.

Ginny leva des yeux fatigués vers Luna. Les cernes qui soulignaient son regard lui donnaient bien deux ans de plus et les cheveux en bataille de Luna la rendait plus loufoque que jamais. La rouquine s'étala sur le sol de sa chambre, les bras écartés et inspira profondément.

« Je n'y comprends rien ! Gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffe est en train de danser la samba dans ma tête et je ne comprends rien !

-Je ne comprends pas grand-chose non plus, avoua Luna en s'allongeant à coté de Ginny, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser des indices aussi importants que ceux-là à la vue et au su de tout le monde. C'est normal qu'elle les ait cachés.

-Oui mais… Quand on regarde les détails, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Je ne suis pas sûre, déjà, qu'elle ait écrit en anglais. Il me semble que _ça_, fit Ginny en pointant un parchemin du doigt, c'est du gobelin.

-Hermione est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Temporisa Luna d'une voix paisible. Elle ne nous laisserait jamais un document dont elle aurait la certitude qu'on ne pourrait pas le déchiffrer. Tous ces symboles, ces chiffres, ces dessins… Ils veulent dire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre des lunettes à triple vision pour les déchiffrer. »

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air impuissant et se redressa.

« Je ne sais pas, maugréa-t-elle. Je crois que je suis prête à considérer toutes les solutions comme utiles maintenant. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment on pourra s'en sortir si on ne commence pas à voir les choses sous un autre angle. »

Elle attrapa l'un des parchemins, posé par terre. Numéroté par les jeunes femmes, ce dernier portait le numéro 3. De nombreuses arabesques sans queue ni tête s'y étalaient, formant au final une forme arrondie et colorée qui semblait représenter un trognon de pomme.

« Bien… Je vais essayer de m'y remettre. Soupira Ginny en remuant sa lourde chevelure.

-Je vais me faire un thé de crapaud. Fit Luna en souriant largement. Tu en veux un ? C'est revigorant. »

.

.

Pansy sourit maladroitement à Molly et lui tendit une cuillère qu'elle venait d'essuyer. La mère des amis d'Harry prit aussitôt l'objet des mains de la jeune femme et lui adressa une œillade curieuse.

.

Molly Weasley ne savait pas si elle devait se méfier de la jeune femme ou non. Ses enfants n'avaient pas l'air de l'apprécier. Au cours de la semaine, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés de Poudlard, Ron s'était quasiment jeté sur Pansy, et Morgane sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait si Harry et Ginny ne l'avaient pas calmé. Molly savait que son petit dernier était particulièrement agressif lorsqu'il était face à une personne qu'il n'aimait pas, mais elle avait l'impression que cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Ron la détestait.

Le sourire moqueur que la jeune femme arborait semblait y être pour quelque chose. Molly ne doutait un pas un instant que cette jeune femme, sang-pur, avait du vomir des insultes par centaine sur sa famille : pureté du sang, traitrise et pauvreté étaient sans doute au menu.

Cela dit, sans doute pour préserver sa sécurité, Pansy Parkinson s'abstenait pour l'instant. Elle décocha un nouveau sourire forcé à Molly. Cette dernière n'était pas dupe.

Molly n'aurait jamais, pour autant, rejeté quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide et d'être protégé. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Minerva à mi-voix par la cheminée, Pansy était une jeune femme très fragile, instable, qui disait vouloir quitter le Lord Noir avant que celui-ci n'appose sa douloureuse marque sur elle. Elle avait supplié la directrice de Poudlard de la mettre en lieu sûr. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le gardien du secret de Square Grimmaurd étant mort, il était désormais presque impossible de s'y rendre sans se prendre un sortilège impardonnable en pleine poitrine. Il était donc jugé important, pour l'instant, que chacun reste chez lui. Pansy Parkinson n'avait aucune famille non dévouée à la cause de Lord Voldemort ni aucun endroit où aller. La Serpentard avait donc été envoyée à l'endroit où vivait la famille qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : le terrier.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, salle de bain<em>

« Comment je m'appelle ? »

La griffure qui apparu sur la joue d'Hermione lui fit immédiatement regretter sa question. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa peau en gémissant, essayant de calmer la douleur cuisante. Ses doigts se couvrirent aussitôt d'un liquide poisseux et elle grimaça.

« Fait gaffe… Je ne vois rien, je pourrais mal viser. Ce serait dommage que tu perdes un œil, tu ne crois pas ? » Grinça Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin dont il n'eut, bien entendu, pas conscience. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se lavait cette semaine. A vrai dire, les cachots du manoir étaient si sales et si répugnants qu'elle avait le droit de se laver tous les deux jours.

Hermione adorait cet instant où elle pouvait faire partir toute la crasse qui la recouvrait, même si les conditions n'étaient pas optimales. L'eau qui coulait des robinets n'était pas chaude. Elle était tout juste tiède et légèrement marron. Quant au savon, il dégageait une étrange odeur de compost. Néanmoins, c'était déjà beaucoup plus agréable que le parfum moite et morbide qui imprégnait les murs de son cachot et Hermione s'en accommodait très bien.

Ce que la jeune femme avait du mal à supporter, en revanche, c'était la présence du garçon blond. En effet, ce dernier prenait, visiblement, un malin plaisir à venir lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'elle se lavait. Elle ne savait pas s'il était là simplement pour l'exaspérer ou s'il devait la surveiller pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'il soit présent la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Même s'il était évident qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, il était quand même dans la même pièce qu'elle alors qu'elle était nue.

A chaque fois qu'elle se déshabillait et faisait couler l'eau sur son corps, le regard de Drago, bien que vide, ne cessait d'aller et venir sur elle, comme s'il pouvait la voir. Hermione supposait que les bruits qu'elle faisait en se savonnant le laissaient deviner quel endroit de son corps elle était en train de laver.

.

Alors qu'elle était en train de savonner sa poitrine, elle avait surpris ses yeux posés un peu en dessous de son cou. Gênée, la jeune femme avait décidé de détourner son attention et avait posé la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Comme elle s'en rendit compte juste après avoir effrontément franchit les règles que Drago lui avait fixées, Hermione n'avait absolument pas le droit de demander qui elle était.

Alors que la coupure sur sa joue, agrémentée par le savon qu'elle avait sur la main, se mit à lui piquer douloureusement le visage, la jeune femme souhaita de tout son cœur trouver son prénom afin de rabattre le caquet de ce petit prétentieux.

.

.

Hermione s'enveloppa dans une serviette rêche. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la baignoire et qu'elle se séchait, elle avait l'impression de s'essuyer avec des morceaux de rocher. Le linge était si raide qu'il aurait presque pu tenir debout tout seul.

La jeune femme jeta un regard dégouté à Drago avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme était resté tout le temps de sa douche. Il n'avait pas fait mine de partir, et encore moins de soigner la blessure de la jeune femme, qui avait saigné abondamment durant de longue minutes.

Hermione observa rapidement son reflet. Ses cheveux, horriblement courts et emmêlés, avaient cependant une couleur un peu plus acceptable. Ils tiraient sur le châtain, bien que les nombreux nœuds qui les parsemaient encore empêchaient de voir leur véritable teinte.

Les cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de la jeune femme étaient toujours d'actualité mais plus propres et moins laides au fur et à mesure des lavages. Son visage, toujours aussi maigre, arborait maintenant un large trait rouge qui partait de sous son œil jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Hermione baissa la tête. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler son visage avant, lorsqu'elle n'était pas aussi… Abîmée ?

« T'en as encore pour longtemps ? J'ai des choses à faire. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à mettre en valeur, alors dépêche toi. » Railla la voix de Drago dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avala difficilement sa salive et garda sa langue dans sa poche au prix d'un effort surhumain. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire taillader l'autre joue et d'être obligée de se laver une seconde fois pour enrayer l'hémorragie.

« Je m'habille. » Répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

Elle saisit le tas de vêtement posé sur un tabouret bancal, dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon en velours, large, noir et informe et d'un pull à grosses mailles, grisâtre, complètement déformé. Hermione savait que son accoutrement était hideux, mais elle le trouvait relativement confortable et ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Lorsqu'elle était trop mal installée pour dormir dans son cachot, elle tirait sur les manches de son pull et posait sa tête dessus.

.

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Vu la façon dont Drago était en train de taper du pied, elle devrait attendre la prochaine fois pour essayer de démêler sa tignasse.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte sans dire un mot et attendit docilement que Drago ouvre la porte. Dès que cette dernière s'entrebâilla, Hermione sentit ce qu'elle avait renommé le « bout de bois » s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Elle s'agita à ce désagréable contact et commença à marcher.

.

A chaque fois qu'elle se lavait, Drago la ramenait à sa cellule avec cette étrange baguette posée contre sa peau comme une sombre menace. Hermione se doutait maintenant que tout ce qu'il se passait était sans doute réel. Elle avait décidé que le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas devenir folle était de commencer à accepter que ce qu'il lui arrivait n'était peut-être pas uniquement dû à un coup qu'elle aurait reçu sur la tête.

Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle se rendait compte que certaines choses, réalisées avec brio, troublaient sa perception des choses. Elle avait aussi remarqué que ces étranges phénomènes se produisaient toujours en présence du bout de bois. Sa conscience lui dictait donc de se tenir tranquille, dorénavant, à chaque fois qu'elle serait menacée par cet étrange objet.

.

Hermione venait d'arriver en haut de l'escalier quand elle entendit le hurlement. Si elle avait pu mettre un mot sur ce cri, elle aurait sans doute dit « horreur ». Mais à cet instant, elle se trouva incapable de réfléchir, de prononcer un mot, ou même de penser. Elle se figea en haut de l'escalier. Drago s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il appuya d'un air impatient contre ses omoplates pour la faire avancer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais pressé ! Siffla-t-il.

-Vous… Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche en faisant volte face. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Ce que tu as entendu, c'est le son que tu vas produire si tu n'avances pas dès maintenant. » Grogna le jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

Les jambes d'Hermione se mirent à trembler et elle posa sa main sur la rampe en inspirant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe maintenant. Non. Parce que ce qu'elle avait entendu était trop horrible, trop affreux pour qu'elle retourne sagement dans son cachot sans savoir ce que c'était. Qui c'était. Pourquoi c'était. Quel être humain pouvait mériter de souffrir ainsi ? Entendre une telle souffrance était insoutenable.

.

Péniblement, la jeune femme se mit à descendre les escaliers, tandis que son cerveau se mettait à tourner à toute vitesse. Le cri venait du salon, elle en était certaine. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans la pièce, mais elle avait déjà aperçu un canapé par la porte entrebâillée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'approcher, et alors elle pourrait peut-être entrouvrir le lourd battant et…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa réflexion quand elle entendit le second hurlement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus proche que le premier. Elle déglutit et fit de son mieux pour continuer à avancer. Il fallait qu'elle arrive en bas. Elle aviserait ensuite. Si elle se mettait brusquement à courir…

.

Hermione n'eut jamais le temps de mettre son plan en place. A l'instant où elle posait son pied sur la dernière marche, la porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment. Aussitôt après, la jeune femme entendit une voix féminine sangloter et supplier :

« Non, s'il vous plaît… Je ne sais rien… Je vous ais dit que je ne savais rien… Laissez-moi partir… Je vous en prie… Je n'ai rien fait… »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines. Trois hommes venaient de sortir du salon d'une démarche assurée.

Celui qui se tenait devant avait une capuche rabattue sur la tête, si bien qu'Hermione ne réussit pas à saisir ses traits. Les deux autres avaient le visage découvert. Le premier d'entre eux était une sorte de reproduction de Drago, mais en plus vieux. Son visage, creusé par de profondes rides, était fendu d'un rictus mécontent. Ses cheveux longs tiraient largement sur le blanc. Ils étaient attachés en catogan, révélant deux yeux froids et inexpressifs. L'autre homme était plus petit. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse étaient allégrement dégarnis. Ses yeux bleus délavés, petits et enfoncés, semblaient plein d'intelligence et de méchanceté.

Entre ces deux hommes, il y avait une fille. Hermione estima qu'elle devait avoir son âge, ou un peu moins. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, soyeux, qui recouvraient une partie de son visage. Ce dernier, plutôt doux, était envahi par une expression de terreur. Ses yeux, légèrement bridés, bougeaient frénétiquement d'un homme à l'autre tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues blafardes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La fille portait la même robe que celle qu'Hermione avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée au manoir. Elle était en meilleur état mais présentait tout de même des déchirures et autres accrocs qui laissaient deviner une lutte sans merci.

La fille fit quelques pas maladroits sans cesser de pousser des gémissements apeurés, puis ses genoux se mirent à trembler. Elle s'effondra lourdement sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée et se recroquevilla par terre en tremblant. Elle noua ses mains couvertes de sang autour de sa taille et cessa tout mouvement, si ce n'était celui de sa respiration.

Hermione retint son souffle et posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, elle resta complètement immobile, incapable d'avancer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir porter secours à cette inconnue, mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de bouger ou de lever le petit doigt. Elle était terrassée par l'horreur du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Avance ! Grogna l'homme aux cheveux coupés en brosse d'un air impatient, faisant mine de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de la fille étendue par terre.

-Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas la tuer, Lucius ? Demanda poliment l'homme dont le visage était masqué. Elle ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une charge supplémentaire.

-Sûr et certain Amycus. Répondit l'interpellé avec une expression ennuyée. Nous pourrions en avoir besoin pour une raison ou une autre. Elle pourrait servir en tant que monnaie d'échange si nous découvrons quelque chose d'intéressant. De plus, le maître devrait venir nous rendre une petite visite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Veuillez donc avoir l'obligeance d'escorter cette… Créature dans les cachots. »

Le dénommé Lucius était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Drago. Son regard, justement, quitta momentanément la jeune femme qui se trouvait à coté de lui pour se focaliser sur Drago et Hermione. Une sorte de sourire narquois éclaira ses traits, bien qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire.

.

La jeune femme, toujours couchée en chien de fusil par terre, fut brusquement soulevée de terre par le dénommé Amycus. Son bras craqua affreusement et ses sanglots déchirants reprirent de plus belle tandis que tout son corps se mettait à trembler.

« Arrêtez ! Hurla Hermione sans parvenir à retenir sa détresse. Arrêtez ça, vous voyez bien qu'elle est trop faible pour supporter ce que vous lui faites subir ! »

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter.

La prisonnière tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione, hébétée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un « O » stupéfait. Elle secoua doucement la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle voyait, puis, brusquement, Amycus la tira en avant. La jeune femme paru reprendre ses esprits et se mit à se débattre avec un soudain regain d'énergie. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la captive de Drago et cria :

« Hermione ! Hermione, aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Hermione ! Ils te cherchent, Hermione !»

Hermione se figea complètement, stupéfaite.

Était-ce à elle qu'elle s'adressait ? La fille regardait dans sa direction.

Non.

En fait, elle la regardait dans les yeux. Était-il possible que cette fille ait prononcé _son prénom_ ? S'appelait-elle Hermione ? Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi un souvenir ne lui venait-il pas à l'esprit lorsqu'elle entendait ce mot ? Pourquoi cela ne lui évoquait-il rien ? Et pourquoi le visage de cette fille lui était-il si inconnu ? Qui la cherchait ?

« Espèce d'imbécile, par Salazar ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Chang !»

Hermione sursauta brutalement. Lucius pointait son étrange bout de bois sur la prisonnière, qui semblait à nouveau terrifiée. Le visage de l'homme était tordu par la colère et sa bouche crispée de fureur. Il éleva le bras et murmura :

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

Hermione sentit que tout vacillait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle aperçut un éclair de lumière verte sortir du bout de bois et atteindre la captive en pleine poitrine dans un souffle. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'effondra sans un bruit sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Hermione ne parvint pas à maîtriser ses gestes. Son corps se mit à courir soudainement de lui même. Elle sauta la dernière marche de l'escalier et s'élança en avant dans une course désespérée. Des larmes coulèrent sans prévenir sur ses joues, inondant ses yeux et rendant sa vision complètement floue. Elle tenta de les refouler sans y parvenir, trébuchant contre elle ne savait trop quoi. Les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient trop nombreuses, trop compliquées pour qu'elle arrive à se maîtriser.

.

Pourquoi la fille ne bougeait-elle plus ? Que lui avait donc fait cet homme ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait du mal ? Depuis quand se connaissaient-elles ? Étaient-elles amies ? D'où venait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

.

Arrivée juste à coté du corps étendu par terre, elle sentit que ses pieds quittaient le sol. L'instant d'après, elle était saucissonné par une corde invisible qui s'incrustait fermement dans sa chair, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle entendit distinctement Drago descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier d'un pas maladroit.

Hermione leva doucement la tête, le regard embué de larmes, et remarqua que les trois hommes encagoulés la regardaient avec un dégoût non feint. Néanmoins, ils ne firent aucune tentative pour l'arrêter ou lui faire du mal. Elle était sans doute « utile ».

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. Dit Drago d'une voix monocorde, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle est morte. »

Alors Hermione se mit à hurler.


	8. Déplaisantes confessions

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes (j'ai un lecteur masculin maintenant alors je vais faire attention :p). J'espère que le temps ne vous a pas paru trop long, mais je ne pouvais pas publier avant. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Binabi3 :<strong>_ Ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des choses à faire et de ne pas avoir le temps de commenter. C'est déjà très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de le faire. Tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur Narcissa et Amycus dans ce chapitre :). Tu vas voir quelques évolutions dans la vie de Pansy dans ce chapitre également. Et non, Drago n'est pas gentil… Pour l'instant :p. Bonne lecture !

_**SDOD : **_Merci beaucoup. J'avais peur qu' Hermione paraisse justement trop faible (pas facile de faire le dosage entre le courage et la peur). Ton commentaire me rassure. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review !

_**Draydray : **_Et oui, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse changer comme ça du jour au lendemain :p. Alors dans ce cas je tiens à te préciser que je n'abandonnerai jamais l'une de mes fictions, soit rassurée ).

_**Ptite marie :**_ Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews et de savoir que tu apprécies l'histoire. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

_**Miss Lilith Samael : **_Je pense que Cho s'est simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'elle s'est faite capturée… (Au fait, pour répondre à ta review sur love from hell, je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile d'allier les cours et la lecture de fiction, je suis dans le même cas !)

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse : **_Merci :D toujours contente que cela te donne envie de continuer ta lecture !

_**EinIgriV :**_ Oui, je comprends que certaines choses te paraissent encore floues, mais il va y avoir des éléments éclaircissants dès le prochain chapitre ). Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx : **_Oui, j'imagine que ça doit être assez dur pour elle.

_**StephAliC : **_Contente que ça te plaise ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour le couple Ron-Pansy :p je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur le secret de Narcissa dans ce chapitre :). Bonne lecture !

_**Fiind-l0ve : **_J'imagine en effet que tu saurais t'occuper du cas « Hermione » :p. Tu vas avoir du Drago dans ce chapitre ). Bonne lecture !

_**Maximilien Nerolase :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je tiens à préciser au passage que c'est un honneur de compter un homme parmi mes lecteurs, je vais changer mon profil :). Ton interprétation pour Ron est plutôt intéressante… Je pense que le comportement d'Harry devrait plus te plaire dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_**Loufoca-Granger : **_J'avoue que c'est une situation très injuste… Je comprends que tu sois perturbée par Pansy :) c'est vrai qu'elle est louche :p.

_**FaithStrange **_**: **Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Je comprends ton obsession pour les Dramione :)… Ça ne vas pas tarder à devenir un peu plus intense :p. Je pense que cela devrait se préciser dans les prochains chapitres mais je n'ai pas de moment exact à te donner. J'essaye de poster le plus souvent possible, mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps (ce qui fait, qu'en général, je publie une fois par mois. L'idéal pour moi serait tous les quinze jours).

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Afin de venir en aide à Harry, Hermione rend Drago aveugle et oblige le survivant à lui effacer la mémoire. Hermione ne se souvient plus de rien. Tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna essayent de déchiffrer les parchemins laissés par Hermione, cette dernière apprend son prénom de la bouche de Cho, qui perd la vie sous ses yeux. Severus Rogue, quant-à lui, fait tout pour percer l'étrange secret de Narcissa…

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7 : Déplaisantes confessions<em>

* * *

><p><em>La tête de Sanglier<em>

Severus Rogue n'avait pas besoin de taper du poing sur la table pour se montrer impressionnant, et cela aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Un seul regard mécontent suffisait à paralyser son interlocuteur et, en général, un unique grognement sourd de sa part pouvait glacer de peur son entourage.

Severus avait cessé de chercher une raison à cela. Il s'était dit, simplement, que cela était dû aux enseignements qu'il avait tirés de son poste de professeur. Au fil des années, il avait réussi à maîtriser parfaitement l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge, notamment avec ses nombreux élèves transis de peur lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Oui, Severus était un homme qui avait l'étrange capacité de raconter des boursouflets à n'importe qui sans qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il s'était spécialisé dans cette délicate et exquise pratique. Ayant été un mangemort durant de longues années, sa technique préférée était de proférer des menaces de mort sans aucune intention de les appliquer. Il aurait pu mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un en un tour de main et cela avant même d'avoir dit « _felix felicis_ ». Mais se salir les mains était un détail qui demandait une certaine organisation et beaucoup de temps. Et les détails, ce n'était pas la tasse de thé du maître des potions. C'était ennuyeux, long, fastidieux et compliqué. Cela ne convenait pas à Severus, qui était un homme de bon sens. Avec lui, les choses devaient être bien faites, et cela en un minimum de temps.

.

Peu de personnes savaient que le maître des potions détenait cette compétence et la gérait à merveille. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez lui. Comme une autre peau, qu'il mettait lorsqu'il savait que cela restait son unique chance d'obtenir des informations ou un objet d'une valeur inestimable.

L'homme, petit et malingre, à qui Severus s'adressait en ce moment même, par exemple, ignorait tout de cette savoureuse méthode. Aussi, lorsque Severus lui promit de l'éviscérer puis de lui faire boire une potion de conscience pour qu'il reste éveillé durant tout le temps où il ferait des nœuds avec ses intestins, l'homme envisagea de céder et de tout lui raconter.

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos et le faisaient frissonner de terreur. Son estomac de tordit de douleur, l'obligeant à presser momentanément son ventre, presque compulsivement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, conscient de récupérer de petites gouttes de sueur, salées.

Il savait qu'il était fichu si Amycus apprenait qu'il avait parlé. Un mot, un seul, et il était mort. Severus Rogue ne devait rien savoir, sous aucun prétexte. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, beaucoup trop risqué. S'il en savait trop, Amycus risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure et on savait bien qui allait ramasser les fruits de tout cela, par la suite...

La tête de Sanglier était pleine de monde à cette heure-ci, mais cela n'empêchait pas le maître des potions d'être diablement impressionnant. Un rictus sévère déforma les traits de Severus. Il porta sa bierraubeurre à ses lèvres sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux, puis la reposa sur la table avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Alors, Astorn ? Susurra Severus en se penchant vers le mangemort. Tu te décides ? »

Le dénommé Astorn avala sa salive avec difficultés. Son visage pris une teinte cireuse tandis que ses bajoues flasques et trempées de sueur s'agitaient convulsivement. Il passa ses doigts maigres et tremblants sur sa barbe râpeuse et lâcha un glapissement quand Severus plongea sa main sous sa robe de sorcier. Ce dernier en sortit un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide brunâtre qu'il agita sous le nez d'Astorn d'un air satisfait. La fiole tinta joyeusement, prenant de jolis reflets bleutés.

« Tant pis… Amorça Severus dans un soupir excédé. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, je suis désolé. Il va falloir en finir. Ouvre la bouche, ferme les yeux et surtout, garde à l'esprit que tu sentiras la moindre sensation… Jusqu'au dernier instant.

-Non ! Souffla l'homme avec effroi en se reculant au fond de sa chaise, le regard larmoyant. Je… D'accord, je vais tout vous dire. Je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Mais je ne… Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je vous préviens.

-Voilà qui me paraît raisonnable. Approuva Severus d'un mouvement de tête en posant négligemment la fiole sur la table. Nous verrons si les informations dont tu disposes sont suffisantes. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais.

-Ils… Leur relation a pris fin récemment. Expliqua tout d'abord Astorn en avalant sa salive avec difficultés. Quand… Quand la rumeur a commencé à circuler. Il ne fallait pas que ça aille trop loin entre eux. Amycus ne voulait pas que ça se sache afin de ne pas… Créer d'ennui. »

Severus haussa un sourcil narquois mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui poussa son interlocuteur à continuer. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son siège et pris une gorgée de whisky pur feu qui lui brûla la gorge. Il toussa vivement puis repris contenance et bredouilla :

« Ils… Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter il y a quelques mois. Madame Malefoy est venue quelques fois… Chez Amycus et je sais qu'il a dû aller chez elle une fois ou deux... Peut-être plus, je l'ignore. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Je crois qu'ils ont… Enfin… Sans doute ont-ils… Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu qui puisse me faire croire cela, en réalité. En général, je n'étais pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu connaissance de ma présence. Je l'ai vue de loin, une fois ou deux, mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

-Qu'est ce qu'il avait sur Drago ? Demanda Severus avec un rictus de dégoût.

-Sur le jeune Malefoy ? Fit Astorn en écarquillant les yeux. Mais… Rien du tout.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Narcissa Malefoy s'est faite… par…. avec ce rat juste parce qu'il lui plaisait ! Grogna le maître des potions à voix basse. Dis-moi tout des menaces qu'il lui a faites si tu ne veux pas boire cette potion.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas le jeune Malefoy... La personne qu'elle protégeait… Enfin, je veux dire… Bredouilla Astorn dont le teint s'empourpra violemment sous l'effet de la peur. Les informations qu'il détenait… C'était… Sur vous. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Le terrier, cuisine<em>

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que Ron ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Le rouquin était sorti faire un tour dans le jardin avec Neville pour jeter quelques sortilèges de protection autour de la maison. Ils devaient en avoir pour une heure au moins, le temps de bien faire le tour et de vérifier que les pièges mis en place fonctionnaient toujours. Ginny avait promis au survivant de faire le guet devant la porte et de lui envoyer son patronus, une chauve-souris, dans le cas où Ron rentrerait plus tôt que prévu.

Satisfait, Harry reporta son attention sur Pansy. L'idée avait germé dans son esprit durant la nuit, et il était décidé à la mettre en œuvre. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis plusieurs nuits, et il savait maintenant que tant qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose, ce serait le cas. Il n'ignorait pas, qu'en plus, son plan lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups en s'assurant de la loyauté, sans doute relativement précaire pour l'instant, de Pansy Parkinson.

Cette dernière, assise en face de lui, lui offrit un sourire crispé et rejeta sa lourde chevelure en arrière avec un air supérieur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme si elle essayait de lire les pensées du jeune homme, sans doute curieuse de savoir pourquoi il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Tout ce qu'elle décrypta dans les yeux d'Harry, malheureusement pour elle, ce fut la haine qu'elle lui inspirait.

Harry détestait la jeune femme, mais avait pris une décision qui lui semblait être de la plus haute importance. Aussi, au lieu de l'insulter copieusement et de l'envoyer faire une petite visite à son maître adoré, le jeune homme se contenta de poser ses coudes à plat sur la table et de demander :

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu as vraiment décidé de changer de coté pour être avec nous et que tu ne vas pas filer d'ici dès que tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux? »

Pansy soupira et se recula sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague. Elle porta machinalement sa main à ses cheveux et, sans trop réfléchir, se mit à caresser les mèches brunes et lisses qui encadraient son visage. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la fenêtre, qui dévoilait un large pan du jardin des Weasley. Elle vit Neville passer en courant, hurlant à pleins poumons, poursuivi par un gnome.

.

Cela devait être très agréable de pouvoir courir dans l'herbe, pieds nus, et de sentir la fraîcheur de la verdure sur sa peau. C'était quelque chose que Pansy s'était toujours imaginé faire. Bien sûr, une jeune femme de son rang n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ce genre de choses. Harry Potter, lui, cet immonde petit cafard, avait eu tout le loisir de tester et de vivre ce plaisir sans se poser la moindre question.

Pansy le dévisagea. Les deux yeux verts du survivant la fixaient, cette fois-ci sans animosité. Presque avec… Pitié. Pansy se tendit ostensiblement. Avait-il vu une once de regret passer sur son visage ? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne laissait jamais rien filtrer. Elle portait sans arrêt un masque d'impassibilité qui empêchait quiconque de connaître ses pensées, de la plus secrète à la plus futile. Toutefois, cette perspective chimérique l'agaça. Elle eut une moue arrogante et répondit, avec un soupçon de défi dans la voix :

« Rien. Absolument rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir Potter.

-Parfait. Répondit Harry avec un large sourire en croisant les bras à son tour.

-Parfait ? Répéta Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, là. Tu es sûr d'avoir entendu ma réponse ?

-Absolument, Parkinson. Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai imaginé cette nuit, et tout va devenir très clair dans ton esprit. » Fit Harry, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Son estomac se noua fortement tandis qu'elle eut l'intime conviction d'être tombée dans un piège la tête la première. Avec une horreur grandissante, elle prit connaissance de l'idée d'Harry Potter et se rendit à l'évidence. Elle était foutue.

« Tu vois, les choses sont plutôt tendues ici. Fit calmement Harry. Il y a, dirons nous, ton… Ancien maître… Qui fait peur à pas mal de monde, notamment parce que les mangemorts sont très puissants et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à tuer sauvagement tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Ils disposent de sortilèges de magie noire que nous ne pouvons pas exploiter et que nous ne connaissons pas. Tu sais sans doute aussi, surement, qu'Hermione a été enlevée par tes … Amis… Enfin… Anciens amis.

-Euh… Oui… Souffla Pansy, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai besoin d'Hermione, poursuivit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence, mais nous ne savons pas encore comment nous allons pouvoir aller la chercher et la sauver. Tu dois savoir qu'elle est très bien gardée et mise en lieu sûr, dirons-nous. En attendant que ce plan se mette en place j'ai eu… Disons, une petite idée. Tu comprends, Parkinson, j'ai envie que les personnes qui m'aident et qui sont prêtes à mettre leur vie en jeu pour sauver le monde sorcier puisse être récompensées et bien formées. Qu'elles sachent se défendre.

-C'est évident, Répondit Pansy en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus crédible possible.

-Je suis content que tu comprennes ce que je te dis, car c'est là que tu interviens. Sourit le survivant avec conviction. Vois-tu, Parkinson, j'ai décidé de mettre en place des cours. Des cours d'attaques et de défense. Et toi, tu vas nous montrer tout ce que tu as vu ou tout ce que tu as appris chez les mangemorts pour qu'on puisse gagner cette foutue guerre. Tu vas faire de la magie noire, et nous allons nous en servir.»

.

.

_Le terrier, chambre de Ginny Weasley_

Neville regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny. Il se gratta un instant la tête d'un air dubitatif et eut une moue étonnée :

« Est-ce que c'est une mandragore que tu as dessiné? Parce que si c'est le cas, il lui manque une patte.»

Ginny lui jeta une œillade offusquée afin de rétorquer sèchement :

« Non, ce n'est pas une mandragore. Ce dessin représente Hermione. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour réprimer le fou rire qui montait en lui et se racla bruyamment la gorge, évitant le regard de Ron. Ce dernier, en revanche, semblait avoir les plus grandes difficultés à garder son calme. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts et ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte rouge brique, preuve qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser de rire. Il était vrai que Ginny avait certaines lacunes en dessin qui semblaient… Profondément irrémédiables.

« Oh, ça va vous deux, hein ! Grommela Ginny en déchirant le parchemin avec une certaine fureur. C'est juste qu'Hermione me manque.

-Elle nous manque à nous aussi, souffla Luna d'un ton rêveur en s'insérant une plume dans l'oreille et en la faisant tourner doucement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui attirer le mauvais œil, elle est déjà bien assez mal en point comme ça.

-Le mauvais œil ? S'étonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils, ses oreilles ayant du mal à retrouver leur couleur d'origine.

-D'après la légende des écritoires, si l'on dessine mal le portrait d'une personne, on la maudit et on lui promet une mort atroce. Édicta Luna en glissant la plume dans sa seconde oreille, soupirant d'aise.

-Hermione te dirait que c'est n'importe quoi, répondit aussitôt Ron avec un large sourire. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça, en fait.

-Harry… Commença Neville.

-Je me souviens des cours qu'on avait avec Trelawney. Elle disait toujours que c'était n'importe quoi. Se remémora Ron. Elle n'y a jamais cru, pas une seule seconde.

-Harry…

-Mais si, voyons, fit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où Trelawney lui avait prédit qu'elle allait vivre son pire cauchemar ? Le soir même, elle avait trouvé un crapaud dans son lit et…

-HARRY ! »

Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny se retournèrent d'un seul bond vers Neville. Ce dernier, le visage rouge et luisant, semblait éprouver des difficultés à respirer. Bien que sa timidité légendaire se soit estompée avec le temps, il n'aimait toujours pas attirer l'attention sur lui de manière aussi soudaine et théâtrale. Il toussota pour reprendre contenance, puis brandit le morceau de parchemin qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il en esquissant un geste d'excuse, mais il faut que tu vois quelque chose Harry. C'est important. Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à avancer dans nos recherches. »

Le survivant plissa le front et se pencha sur le document recouverts de symboles tracés par de l'encre bleu et d'annotations. Neville pointa le coin du parchemin du doigt et Harry suivit son mouvement du regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'étonnement et il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Sur le parchemin que tenait Neville, Hermione, bien meilleure en dessin que Ginny, avait fait un croquis. Celui d'un trio qui n'était pas inconnu à Harry. Un cerf, un loup et un gros chien noir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy<em>

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et attendit. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait parfaitement ses sanglots. Il avait su qu'elle pleurait avant même de l'entendre, bien sûr, mais il avait tout de même besoin d'écouter, comme pour se délecter de ce son. De toute façon, c'était un peu comme si elle était bloquée. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à la mort de Cho Chang, elle n'arrêtait plus de sangloter, pas même pour dormir.

Au départ, ils l'avaient remise dans sa cellule, persuadés qu'elle finirait pas s'endormir d'épuisement. Bien mal leur en avait pris. Au bout de quelques heures à peine, ils l'avaient retrouvée complètement vidée de ses forces et transie de froid. Elle était étendue par terre, les yeux grands ouverts et son corps était agité de frissons incontrôlables. Ses lèvres, complètement bleues, étaient en train de virer au violet et ses mains étaient couvertes de plaies ouvertes. Elle avait frappé le sol jusqu'à ce que sa peau s'ouvre et se mette à saigner.

C'était Severus qui avait expliqué à Drago et Narcissa qu'il valait mieux la mettre dans un lieu un peu plus confortable et sous une surveillance un peu plus importante si on ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse par mourir de fatigue.

Narcissa avait été très difficile à convaincre, bien sûr. Elle avait menacé, maudit plusieurs fois la terre entière et presque hurlé à l'injustice avant de céder, de très mauvaise grâce. Drago, lui, avait tout de suite accepté. Il connaissait suffisamment Hermione Granger pour savoir qu'elle était sans doute la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir lui rendre la vue et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui claque entre les doigts.

La jeune femme avait donc été installée dans une chambre d'amis. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas de majordomes, mais si tel avait été le cas, Hermione aurait partagé leurs dépendances. Dans le manoir, seuls les elfes s'occupaient du service et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir un lieu où dormir. S'enrouler dans les étoffes crasseuses qui servaient à cacher leurs maigres ossements était largement suffisant pour la nuit.

.

Narcissa avait veillé à ce qu'Hermione Granger soit dans la chambre la plus petite et la plus exiguë. Bien sûr, étant donné la taille du manoir et l'opulence qui le caractérisait, la chambre se révélait être très confortable et relativement grande. Le lit ne pouvait accueillir qu'une seule personne mais ne grinçait pas. Les couvertures, bien que rêches et effilochées, dégageaient une impression de confort. Le papier peint se décollait par endroits, mais restait en bon état et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humidité sur les murs.

Drago aurait pensé qu'Hermione se réjouirait d'être dans un endroit tel que celui-ci. Après avoir passé quasiment deux semaines dans un cachot putride à dormir par terre, il estimait qu'elle aurait sans doute montré un peu de reconnaissance… Mais la vile créature s'était contenté de se pelotonner dans un coin et de sangloter de plus belle. Elle ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte qu'on l'avait changé de pièce. Totalement déshydratée, elle avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges de boisson et Severus avait même été jusqu'à lui proposer du jus de Patacitrouille, qu'elle n'avait même pas daigné regarder.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Cho Chang était morte sous les yeux d'Hermione et, visiblement, le temps n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait même tendance à les empirer.

.

Drago s'ennuyait. Elle était tellement anéantie qu'elle ne réagissait plus à rien. De plus, il avait besoin que les choses avancent, qu'elles se clarifient… Et il doutait que les intarissables larmes d'Hermione changent quelque chose à l'état de sa mémoire.

.

En soupirant, le jeune homme appuya sur la clenche de la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il glissa sa canne devant lui et la fit courir sur le sol. Aucun obstacle dans les environs. Rassuré, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui dans un cliquètement à peine perceptible.

Il tendit l'oreille et en conclut, au bruit de ses halètements, qu'Hermione se trouvait dans le coin droit de la pièce. Apparemment, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

S'il se souvenait bien de l'emplacement des objets, elle était installée derrière le lit. Il fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte. Il y avait une armoire sur le chemin qui menait à Hermione et il savait qu'il devait faire très attention. Si jamais il se cognait dans le meuble, la porte, qui tenait mal, allait s'ouvrir et les vêtements carnivores qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'armoire allaient se jeter sur lui.

Drago fit quelques pas maladroits, sa main droite fermement serrée sur sa baguette magique au cas où la furie qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui déciderait soudainement de se jeter sur lui. Il savait que, désormais, ses réactions étaient encore plus incontrôlables qu'auparavant.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait fait un peu trop de bruit car les sanglots cessèrent pendant quelques secondes, remplacés par des reniflements sonores.

« Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt, sang de bourbe ! J'ai cru que tu n'arrêterais jamais. Lâcha le garçon d'un ton narquois, n'y tenant plus.

-Je… Ne… Hoqueta Hermione en reniflant.

-Tu ne quoi ? Se moqua Drago en prenant une voix plaintive pour l'imiter. Ne pleure pas ? Ne fait pas comme si tu vivais tes derniers jours ? Ne te renferme pas sur toi en te répétant que tu es une pauvre petite chose ?

-Je… Ne… M'appelle… Pas… « Sang de bourbe » ! Glapit la jeune femme d'une voix suraiguë.

-Je vois qu'on a encore envie de se faire refaire le visage… » Siffla Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Au son qu'elle produisit, il estima qu'elle venait de faire ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « reniflement dédaigneux ». Drago fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Déchiqueter cette petite pourriture ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. S'il était venu ici, à la base, c'était parce qu'il avait une idée pour l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire.

Il inspira donc un grand coup et crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette magique, faisant un effort considérable pour se rasséréner.

« Tu as de la chance. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant pour toi aujourd'hui. Une punition un peu plus à la hauteur de tes envies. »

Un large sourire éclaira les traits de Drago. Elle était sans doute en train de l'incendier du regard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était encore elle-même. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il lui avait concocté…

« Lève-toi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je ne veux pas. Renifla Hermione. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Mauvaise réponse, bien sûr.

Drago agita sa baguette magique d'un air désinvolte. Il entendit un fracas étrange suivi d'un juron moldu. Visiblement, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'aide à se lever. Cela dit, il nota qu'elle avait bien retenu les leçons qu'il lui avait fait prendre. En effet, elle ne lui jeta pas la moindre insulte au visage et n'émit pas la moindre provocation. Sans doute en avait-elle assez de se faire taillader le visage.

Satisfait de lui, Drago tourna sa baguette et entendit distinctement Hermione marcher dans sa direction. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec la perception des distances et prenait d'immenses précautions pour ne pas avoir à entrer en contact avec la peau de la jeune femme ou avec ses vêtements.

Il ne rata pas son coup et sentit simplement un léger courant d'air lorsqu'Hermione passa à coté de lui d'un pas saccadé.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas simplement rester ici, même si c'est pour pleurer ? Interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix chargée de colère. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste ? Je ne fais rien de mal, il me semble.

-Tu me casses les oreilles. Rétorqua sèchement Drago en s'approchant de la porte à tâtons. Et puis, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est moi qui décide ici. Donc si j'ai envie que tu arrêtes tes jérémiades, tu arrêtes, c'est tout. En plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver mes yeux et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. »

Hermione sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, car il l'entendit inspirer. Néanmoins, elle parut changer d'avis au dernier moment et resta finalement silencieuse.

« Avance, maintenant. » Fit-il en plaçant sa baguette au creux de son dos, par habitude.

Sans doute de mauvaise grâce, Hermione commença à se mouvoir. Elle passa la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva sur le pallier en compagnie du jeune homme qui la suivait de près. Drago la guida vers la droite. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ils traversèrent le couloir sous le regard morne des tableaux. Drago pouvait presque décrire au mot près l'expression qu'ils arboraient tant il était passé devant eux durant sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant deux lourdes portes que le jeune homme savait recouvertes d'un velours rouge sang. Drago bouscula Hermione sur la gauche, sans un mot, et pointa sa baguette vers les portes.

Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour faire entrer Hermione. Il savait qu'elle le ferait d'elle-même à l'instant même où elle verrait ce qui s'y trouvait. Il compta jusqu'à trois, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation de stupeur et trottiner en reniflant dans la pièce.

« C'est… C'est trop dingue ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

Il savait ce qu'elle voyait. Des étagères en bois de plusieurs mètres de haut, recouvertes de livres de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et dans toutes les langues. Il l'entendit courir entre les rayonnages et faire tomber un ouvrage ou deux.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Attendre.

Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes seulement qu'Hermione revint vers lui. Il entendit sa respiration saccadée et se demanda si elle avait peur ou si elle était excitée. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir, car elle se mit à lui poser des questions d'un ton précipité, avalant la moitié des mots qu'elle prononçait.

« C'est quoi tous ces livres ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda calmement Drago, tout en sachant pertinemment à quoi elle faisait référence.

-Les titres… Ils sont vraiment… Bizarres. Enfin je veux dire… « _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ »… « _La métamorphose du loup garou et autres petits inconvénients_ »… « _Chasser un hypogriffe sans se faire accuser de braconnage_ »… « _La liberté des elfes ou pourquoi nous sommes fiers d'avoir des esclaves _»… Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques mois. Rétorqua Drago. Tu aurais honte de toi si tu te voyais telle que tu es aujourd'hui, crois moi.

-Quoi ? Fit aussitôt Hermione en s'approchant de quelques pas. Je ne comprends pas… J'ai déjà lu ce genre d'ouvrage auparavant ? Je faisais partie d'une… D'une secte ou de quelque chose de ce genre?

-Non, s'amusa Drago. Tu essayais juste de faire partie d'un monde qui ne t'appartiendra jamais.

-Mais enfin… Bredouilla Hermione, confuse. Je n'aurais jamais… Enfin, ce n'est pas moi, ce genre de….

-Tu sais qui tu es ? » Coupa immédiatement Drago, d'un air sérieux.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle baissait la tête car il entendit le bruissement de ses cheveux courts.

« Non. Soupira-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je ne sais plus que je suis, ou qui j'ai été.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Approuva Drago d'un hochement de tête. Bien, maintenant… _Accio collection des sangs purs_! »

Il entendit distinctement le cri de surprise d'Hermione lorsque les ouvrages qu'il avait invoqués s'échappèrent des étagères pour atterrir à ses pieds.

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour savoir qui tu étais. Dit-il froidement. Tu vas lire ces livres. Tu comprendras alors que tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ce que tu m'as fait. Une fois cela bien entré dans ton esprit, tu feras tout ton possible pour retrouver ta mémoire. »

Hermione inspira profondément. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle était certaine d'être quelqu'un de bien et que ce n'était pas quelques livres qui allaient la faire changer d'avis, mais elle se contenta de répondre :

« D'accord. Je les lirai. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les livres. A l'instant où elle en saisit un, une mèche de ses cheveux caressa la baguette magique de Drago. Aussitôt, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Il eut l'impression de plonger tout droit dans une vague de chaleur, intrépide. Il sentit un remord cuisant le torturer, une peur sordide s'insinuer en lui. Alors qu'il commençait à sentir tout espoir l'abandonner, un courage sans limite vint anéantir le tout, dévoilant toute sa puissance.

Drago recula d'un coup et manqua de tomber en arrière. Il se rattrapa de justesse, par hasard, à une table qui se trouvait là.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton neutre ne s'étant, visiblement, rendue compte de rien.

-Rien du tout. Répondit sèchement Drago en se redressant. Prends ces bouquins et va t'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Je reviens te voir dans une heure ou deux. »

Le garçon fit demi-tour et avança à grands pas vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire et ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait être dû, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Même en ayant perdu la mémoire, Hermione Granger restait, au plus profond de son être, une Gryffondor avec ce foutu courage qui ne la quittait jamais.

Cette idée le révulsa au plus haut point. Jamais elle ne mériterait de faire partie de la communauté sorcière. Jamais elle ne mériterait d'obtenir le respect d'un être humain, quel qu'il soit. Elle devait souffrir. Elle n'était rien. Elle lui avait tout pris.

Il se retourna, haineux.

« Tout ce que tu liras dans ces livres, cracha-t-il avec dédain, c'est la pure vérité. Une fois que tu auras bien compris ce que cela signifie, souviens-toi d'une chose… Pour moi, et pour toutes les personnes qui feront partie de ta vie jusqu'à ta mort, tu ne seras jamais_ Hermione_. Tu resteras à jamais une sang de bourbe. »


	9. Douces incertitudes

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous n'avez pas trop de partiel, bac et autres révisions à faire (parce que moi, si !).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

Comme tout le monde n'a pas compris le plan d'Harry par rapport à Pansy, voici une explication sommaire** : Harry tend un piège à Pansy dans le sens où il veut la forcer à leur donner des informations sur les sortilèges dont disposent les autres mangemorts. Si Pansy refuse de le faire, alors ça veut dire qu'elle est encore du coté de Voldemort. Si elle leur donne les informations tout en étant du coté de Voldemort, elle dit des choses qui peuvent aller contre son camp. Dans tous les cas, si elle veut rester au terrier, elle est obligée de balancer des informations (je ne sais pas si c'est plus clair comme ça). Bien entendu, si elle est blanche comme neige, elle donne les informations et tout va bien :).**

**Si ceci n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je reformulerai !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nordimel <strong>_: Merci :D ça fait plaisir. Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais j'espère que tu resteras quand même jusqu'à la fin :) ! Bonne lecture !

_**CrayBaby **_: Et bien écoute je ne sais que dire, j'ai oscillé entre la joie (compliments) et le rire (je n'y peux rien, j'adore ce genre de review). Alors oui, je sais qu'avoir fait exploser Poudlard, c'est mal. Je pense également, tout comme toi, que ce doit être amusant de descendre sur une rampe d'escalier. J'avoue que tu dis des choses pertinentes (ça fait froid dans le dos ! Vais-je réussir à maintenir le suspense ?) alors je n'en dis pas plus et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas avoir des informations complémentaires sur ce qu'il se trame du coté de Narcissa dans ce chapitre. Je dois t'avouer qu'il va te falloir attendre un peu pour en savoir plus, mais comme je n'aime pas savoir mes lecteurs frustrés, il y a quelques révélations dans ce chapitre :p. Et non, les souvenirs d'Hermione ne peuvent pas revenir aussi vite :)…

_**Draydray : **_Non, pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Effectivement, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce qu'il arrive à Drago :) mais tu finiras par le savoir ! Bonne lecture !

_**Ptite Marie **_: Merci :D :D ! Bonne lecture !

_**Ondara zibethicus **_: il n'y a pas de mal ! C'est déjà très gentil de laisser une review. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir tout compris (effectivement ce n'est pas très clair), donc j'ai mis une explication dans le mot de l'auteur. J'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Bonne lecture !

_**van3xxx **_: Je suis contente que tu n'arrives pas à deviner (tu t'ennuierais sinon !). Bonne lecture !

**Swetty-girl-35** : Merci beaucoup :D pour tous ces compliments. J'avoue volontiers que Drago n'est pas très sympa. Bonne lecture alors et à bientôt :D !

**Miss Lilith Samael** : J'aime bien tes suppositions :). J'ai essayé d'expliquer plus clairement dans la note de l'auteur le piège qu'Harry veut tendre à Pansy. J'espère que ce sera plus compréhensible après ça pour toi.

**StephAliC :** Je suis contente que les événements s'enchaînent à ton goût ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :D !

**Malefoy Funambule** : Chouette :D merci ! Et bien bonne lecture dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

**Miku** : Et bien dès maintenant :). Merci pour ta review !

**Marianne** : J'essaye, j'essaye (ça fait un petit moment que je voulais écrire et j'avais pas le temps, grr !). Merci et bonne lecture !

**FaithStrange** : Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu attends les chapitres avec tant d'impatience. Ce qu'à eu Drago, tu le découvriras un peu plus tard. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait t'apporter quelques éléments mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Loufoca-Granger** : Je pense que si Hermione ouvre l'armoire, elle passe un sale quart d'heure (ce qui ne serait pas pour déplaire à Drago). L'une de tes deux théories est exacte, mais tu ne sauras pas laquelle pour l'instant :p ! Pour Narcissa et Rogue, je te laisse voir en dessous et pour Hermione… Et bien je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses pareil ^^. Bonne lecture en tout cas, et merci pour la review !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents<strong> : Hermione a rendu Drago aveugle. Elle est donc séquestrée au manoir Malefoy, dans l'espoir qu'elle guérisse le Serpentard… Ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire, puisqu'Harry a effacé sa mémoire. Tandis que Ron (qui se comporte de manière étrange), Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville essaient de faire bouger les choses de leur coté, Hermione est enfermée dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy. Severus, quant à lui, découvre que Narcissa a tenté de le protéger en offrant son corps à Amycus.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 8 : Douces incertitudes<em>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, salle réservée à la conception des potions<em>

« Qu'est ce qu'il avait sur moi, Narcissa ? » Demanda Severus Rogue avec une pointe de colère difficilement maîtrisable dans la voix.

L'interpellée semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder son calme, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Il est vrai que Severus Rogue était une personne très impressionnante lorsqu'il était calme… Mais il devenait une sorte de dragon lorsqu'il explosait enfin, et elle sentait que cet affreux événement était sur le point de se produire. Cela lui arrivait très rarement, et c'était bien là le problème, car il devenait incontrôlable faute de pratique.

Peu de personnes l'avaient vu se mettre dans cet état. De mémoire, Narcissa supposait que peut-être Lily Evans, une fois ou deux, s'était pris violemment le bec avec Severus. Après tout, ils étaient proches à une époque et il pouvait se permettre de se mettre en colère devant elle sans risquer de perdre la face. C'est aussi le rôle d'un ami, non ?

.

Il était rare qu'il se mette dans un état pareil. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et cela lui faisait perdre ses moyens, chose qu'il abhorrait au plus au point.

Mais là, il avait de vraies raisons d'être énervé. De bonnes raisons.

Cette petite garce de Malefoy, frigide et raide comme un piquet, lui avait caché que quelqu'un détenait on ne sait quelle information sur lui. C'était ce qui le taraudait, qui empoisonnait son cerveau tandis qu'il lui saisissait les épaules pour les broyer de ses doigts noueux.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important Severus ? » Demanda Narcissa dont le visage perdit ses rares couleurs.

Elle _osait_ lui poser cette question ? Les données dont disposaient Amycus pouvaient conduire à sa mort et elle s'engageait dans cette voie comme si de rien n'était ? Et puis, comment avait-elle eu l'audace, de toute façon, de garder ces choses pour elle sans même lui en parler avant ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait eu le culot d'offrir son corps à un homme pour faire taire ces informations. Comme si elle pouvait tenir à lui d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser imaginer une telle chose, non. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré et maître de lui. Si elle avait fait ça, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour protéger Drago.

Il était à bout de nerf. Cette femme le poussait dans ses retranchements les plus profonds et elle finirait par avoir sa peau s'il ne réagissait pas maintenant.

« Important ? IMPORTANT ? Rugit finalement Severus, le regard fou. Mais Narcissa, il s'agit peut-être d'informations cruciales ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé et que vous n'en aviez même pas l'intention !

-Vous avez quelque chose à cacher, Severus ? Rétorqua froidement Narcissa en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne. S'il y a des choses dont vous n'êtes pas fiers, il faut le dire. Ces informations ont vraiment l'air de vous inquiéter.

-Comment osez-vous ? »

Les pupilles de Severus s'élargirent davantage, rendant ses yeux plus noirs que jamais. La colère qu'il ressentait était tellement intense qu'il avait du mal à retenir les tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Jamais personne n'avait eu l'audace de lui tenir tête de cette façon, non, jamais personne n'avait eu la bravoure de lui résister ainsi.

.

Narcissa soutint courageusement son regard, son masque d'impassibilité s'effritant peu à peu. Elle ignorait que Severus Rogue était capable d'une telle colère et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et elle ne voulait pas que cela commence maintenant.

Par ce que si elle commençait à être effrayée, alors elle se mettrait à regretter de l'avoir protéger.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'écarta d'elle vivement. La pression de ses doigts s'estompa, mais elle avait été trop forte pour que les traces disparaissent aussitôt. Les épaules douloureuses, Narcissa fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle sentit soudainement une colère froide l'envahir, stoppant momentanément son sentiment d'insécurité. Il disait d'elle… Mais il avait osé, lui !

« Vous avez essayé d'utiliser l'occlumancie sur moi. Ânonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je vous faisais confiance, Severus ! Vous m'aviez promis !

-Vous avez le culot de me parler de confiance, Narcissa ? J'essaye de comprendre ce que vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer. Se défendit rageusement Severus. J'ai besoin de savoir. Ce qu'Amycus sait sur moi peut-être très dangereux !

-C'est pour ça… Articula Narcissa d'une voix vibrante de colère. Que je vous ai… Couvert.

-Couvert ? Mais pourquoi ? Allons, Narcissa, vous n'allez pas croire que vous avez ça pour sauver ma pauvre carcasse ! S'égosilla Severus Rogue, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge brique. Qu'est ce que vous y gagnez, dites-moi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI PAR SALAZAR ? Qu'est ce que je dois encore faire pour vous ou pour Drago pour que vous ayez daigné faire ça ?»

Narcissa Malefoy sembla aussi froide qu'un glaçon à cet instant précis. Son regard méprisant s'arrêta sur Severus une seconde avant de se détourner, comme s'il ne méritait pas qu'elle le regarde.

« Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne comprenez rien et visiblement, c'est définitif. Tout ce qui vous intéresse, justement, c'est vous.

-Ne me dites pas ça ! C'est faux, complètement faux ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver Drago ! Beugla Severus en frappant violemment sur la table, faisant tomber un flacon de bile de tatou. J'ai tout fait pour lui, pour vous !

-L'auriez-vous fait s'il y avait une chance pour que cela vous atteigne vous ? Que croyez-vous ? Que ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi ou même pour mon fils d'avoir… De m'être corrompue avec cet homme ? Pensez-vous que chacun de nous était en sécurité ? Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai fait ça égoïstement, uniquement pour moi et pour servir mes intérêts ? »

Le regard de Narcissa s'assombrit encore davantage tandis que sa voix montait dans les aigus. Elle fit quelques pas vers Severus, chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes.

« Ignorez-vous que Lucius me ferait exécuter s'il avait la moindre preuve qui puisse mettre mon infidélité à jour ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai mis ma vie en danger et, par la même occasion, la sécurité de mon fils en jeu ? »

Sa voix tremblait tellement à présent qu'elle avait du mal à fixer Severus. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Tant de tensions accumulées, tant de peine, tant de douleur… Tout ça pour obtenir ça de lui ? Pour qu'il la traite comme une vulgaire traînée ?

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien… »

Lorsque ses jambes semblèrent se dérober sous son corps, il fit deux pas pour la saisir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit luire une étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux. L'incertitude qui rongeait Severus était telle qu'il n'avait aucun mot pour la définir. Aurait-elle risqué sa vie pour lui, simplement parce qu'elle avait de l'estime ou même de l'affection à son égard ? C'était tellement improbable qu'il ne pouvait simplement y croire. Lui qui aurait tout fait pour saisir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de cette femme mystérieuse aurait déjà attrapé quelque chose d'elle sans le savoir ?

Son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus lorsqu'il se perdit sur son visage. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas le genre de femme qui se laisse attendrir ou qui fond en larmes lorsque la situation devient intenable. Ses yeux humides ne laissaient pas filtrer la moindre perle d'eau salée. Pourtant, Severus pouvait deviner qu'elle souffrait de se disputer ainsi avec lui et d'avoir à subir de telles insinuations.

Sa main échoua maladroitement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Narcissa Malefoy était la plus insaisissable des femmes et lorsqu'il essayait d'oublier sa maigre condition, c'était à cette énigme qu'elle représentait qu'il pensait. Il se pencha vers elle, écoutant les battements affolés de son cœur qui, visiblement, n'était pas habitué à subir de telles attention.

Maladroitement, il se mit à penser des choses auxquelles il s'interdisait de réfléchir en temps normal. Bientôt, toutes ces images et ces mots remplirent son esprit et débordèrent dans tous les sens. Il ne parvenait plus à reprendre le contrôle.

.

Toute colère semblait l'avoir brusquement quittée, mais lorsqu'il voulut poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle le poussa en arrière. Les larmes franchirent enfin la barrière de ses yeux tandis qu'elle soufflait :

« Non ! »

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Le terrier, cuisine<em>

Harry posa le parchemin sur la table de la cuisine et le lissa avant de sortir sa baguette magique. Il tapota sur la table d'un air absent, puis il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, installé à coté de lui avec une tasse de café fort à la main, frotta ses yeux fatigués.

« Je n'étais vraiment pas au courant de tout ça. Vous dites que Colin Crivey fait partie de l'ordre du Phénix depuis un mois ? Demanda Harry à Arthur Wealsey.

-Absolument. Je peux même te dire, Harry, qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien. Il a une sorte de machine moldue, un ponaroïd, qui saisit des expressions instantanées. Grace à ça, nous avons pu observer un camp de mangemorts installé du coté de Sainte Mangouste, la semaine dernière. Les images récupérées serviront sans doute à mettre en place un plan d'attaque.»

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire :

« Où puis-je le joindre ?

-Il se trouve chez les parents de Nymphadora. Répondit Arthur Weasley après une seconde de réflexion.

-Comment cela se fait-il ? Interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sa famille a été … Enfin, ses parents sont morts il y a deux mois. C'était un vrai bain de sang. Les mangemorts semblent s'intéresser de manière un peu trop importante aux moldus. Ils ont détruit tous leurs appareils. Colin m'a parlé d'un revelvor, euh… Revover qui aurait pu nous être utile. »

.

Harry eut brusquement envie de déchirer le parchemin qui se trouvait sur la table en tous petits morceaux. La mort se faisait un peu trop présente dans leurs vies ces temps-ci et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Malgré cela, il savait qu'il devait se calmer, sinon ses projets ne serviraient à rien. Toutes ces choses qu'ils mettaient en œuvre seraient inutiles et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Harry fit donc un effort considérable pour se retenir de hurler et se contenta de poser une autre question.

« Son frère est-il avec lui chez Tonks?

-Oui. Confirma Arthur. Tous les deux étaient absents lorsque l'attaque contre leurs parents a eu lieu.

-D'accord. D'après les informations que vous avez récoltées, Colin et Denis seraient prêts à s'entraîner davantage ?

-C'est certain. Affirma Arthur d'un air important. Apparemment, ils s'entrainent dans le salon de Tonks tous les jours. Ils ont déjà cassé une dizaine d'objets avec leur patronus respectif mais ce dernier à l'air de prendre une forme de plus en plus consistante. »

Harry se permit un sourire. La maladresse des frères Crivey était presque légendaire et en entendre parler le ramenait quelques années en arrière, dans un grand château où il avait appris à peu près tout ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui sur la magie.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il écrivit le nom et le prénom des deux frères sur son parchemin et jeta un coup d'œil vers la cheminée.

« Charlie pourrait me débloquer la cheminée cet après-midi ?

-Je pense que oui, murmura Arthur, mais pas plus d'une heure, et sur le réseau sécurisé. »

Harry avisa un coup d'œil discret vers la cuisine puis baissa d'un ton.

« Molly ne veut toujours pas me parler ? »

Arthur Weasley soupira puis se recula dans son siège. Il avait soudain l'air d'une très vieille personne, croulant sous le poids des responsabilités et des exigences. Son regard vagabonda jusqu'à l'horloge qui trônait dans le salon et dont les aiguilles pointaient toutes sur « en danger de mort ».

« Tu sais, Harry, commença-t-il avec une sorte de lassitude dans la voix, Molly veut juste que personne ne soit blessé et que tout le monde se porte bien.

-C'est aussi ce que je veux et c'est justement pour cette raison que je fais ça. Elle le sait ! Maugréa Harry avec désespoir.

-Oui, elle le sait. Souffla le père de Ron en passant sa main sur les rides de son front. Elle sait que tu veux former ceux qui n'ont que peu de pratique à devenir de meilleurs sorciers pour pouvoir se battre de la meilleure manière qui soit. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que nous prenons tous un gros risque en les faisant venir ici.

-Ce risque, pourtant, il faudra bien le prendre ! En plus, la maison est protégée par un sortilège de protection installée par le professeur Flitwick lui-même. S'exclama Harry avec humeur.

-Mais on ne peut pas savoir si cela sera assez efficace. Rétorqua Arthur, le regard grave. Les mangemorts sont chaque jour plus puissants, Harry. Ils gagnent du terrain. Nous ne parviendrons peut-être pas à nous protéger aussi longtemps que nous le souhaitons. S'ils arrivent à entrer ici... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. Ce serait peut-être la fin de tout.»

.

.

Il était incapable de se concentrer. Le bruit des fourchettes résonnaient dans son esprit. Il les entendait crisser sur les assiettes, et ce son était insupportable. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu, de toute sa vie, qui puisse être aussi désagréable. Non, rien. Pas même le lutin, qui un jour de saint valentin, s'était égosillé toute la journée pour chanter un poème à Harry.

Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Ils l'étaient tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait du mal à couper sa viande. Son poignet tremblait et les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches. Il ripa sur le coté, décrivant un arc de cercle qui raya l'assiette.

Il essaya de résister et d'écouter la conversation, de se concentrer, mais c'était comme faire un effort surhumain. Il sentait son odeur. Elle lui emplissait les narines et lui donnait presque la nausée tant elle était forte. Elle était tellement tenace qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'incruster dans sa peau, sur ses vêtements. Il voulu se boucher le nez et laissa tomber sa fourchette sur le sol. Le cliquètement qu'elle fit en tombant par terre lui écorcha presque le tympan.

Avec une impression de colère grandissante, il se rendit compte que chaque son qui se répercutait dans la pièce était une douleur presque insurmontable pour ses oreilles.

La sueur qui coulait sur son front lui indiquait que la meilleure chose à faire était d'en parler à quelqu'un. Au point où il en était, s'il restait ainsi, cela risquait de très mal se finir. Il avait déjà hésité deux fois ce matin à lui sauter dessus pour la frapper ou peut-être même pour lui faire quelque chose de bien pire. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

« Harry… » Dit Ron à voix basse, en faisant un prodigieux effort pour masquer le tremblement de sa main.

Harry Potter interrompit sa discussion et tourna la tête vers son ami. Il fut surpris par sa pâleur presque cadavérique. Son visage était trempé de sueur et ses yeux bleus grands ouverts reflétaient une sorte d'affolement. Harry attrapa Ron par la manche sans lui poser la moindre question. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine du terrier en quelques pas. Harry ferma précautionneusement la porte et s'approcha de Ron.

Il avait le regard fou. Ses yeux se promenaient dans toute la pièce à une vitesse vertigineuse et il ne cessait de respirer rapidement en bougeant ses narines. Harry força Ron à s'asseoir sur une chaise en le tirant par le bras et s'installa en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Ron ? Interrogea-t-il. C'est ta blessure au ventre ? Elle s'est rouverte ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Grommela Ron en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs derrière son épaule. C'est elle… c'est sa faute. Harry, il faut la virer d'ici.

-Attends… Soupira Harry en se penchant vers son ami. Tu parles de Parkinson ?

-Oui, de Parkinson. Fit Ron en secouant doucement la tête.

-Ron, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Demanda Harry. Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait l'intention de tenter quelque chose pour l'instant.

-Je ne sais pas… Harry, elle est démoniaque. Elle prépare quelque chose et…»

Ron s'interrompit. Son regard se figea sur la porte et il esquissa une grimace. Sa main attrapa le poignet d'Harry et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger fébrilement.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui vient, Harry ! »

L'interpellé n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La seconde d'après, Remus Lupin entrait dans la pièce, une pile d'assiettes sales entre les mains. Son regard alla successivement de Ron, sur le point se jeter sous la table à Harry qui se frottait le poignet avec une expression proche de l'effarement.

Remus posa la pile d'assiettes sur la table sans rien dire et fit le tour pour s'approcher des deux amis.

Ron ne le quittait pas des yeux. Chacun de ses mouvements semblait être passé au crible pour déterminer si, oui ou non, il était dangereux.

« Je suis d'accord, Ron. Approuva Remus à voix basse. Elle a peur. Elle crève de peur même. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a prévu de faire quelque chose. »

Ron jeta un regard soupçonneux à Remus, puis se mit à tordre ses mains sous la table de manière incontrôlée, ses narines recommençant à aspirer l'air frénétiquement. A ce stade, il n'était même plus en capacités de se demander comment Remus pouvait avoir entendu leur conversation.

« Elle flippe à mort. Grommela Ron tandis que ses pupilles s'obscurcissaient. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais autant flippé. Elle a peur de nous, et surtout de moi.

-Ca, je veux bien te croire. Répondit Remus d'un ton tranquille en s'asseyant sur une chaise, sous le regard médusé d'Harry. Je suis même à peu près sûr qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. »

Ron hocha la tête comme un pantin et agrippa la table avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Elle pue. Fit-il en reculant vivement sa chaise.

-Mais enfin, Ron, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda finalement Harry, interloqué. Et vous Remus ? Je comprends rien, là ! »

Le rouquin ne sembla pas capable de répondre. Il resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes puis secoua nerveusement la tête et commença à se lever. A cet instant, Remus lui saisit le poignet et le fit se rasseoir. Ron tira sur son bras pour récupérer sa main, mais Remus Lupin avait soudain l'air de disposer d'une force hors du commun.

« Ron, dit-il gentiment, cette cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune dans ton cou, c'est Fenrir Greyback qui te l'a faite, n'est ce pas ? »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, bibliothèque<em>

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux glissa et tomba par terre, s'ouvrant au chapitre « _pourquoi une lignée de sang purs doit-elle être perpétrée, envers et contre tout ?_ »

Le soleil vint caresser la joue d'Hermione tandis qu'elle émergeait difficilement d'un sommeil agité. Les tapis colorés et sans doute tissés à la main lui renvoyèrent une couleur verte claire éblouissante qui accentua son mal de tête.

Le visage de la fille qui portait le nom de « Chang » était encore imprimé sur sa rétine et ses cris n'en finissaient plus de résonner dans ses cauchemars. Ca l'empêchait de bien se reposer, et cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'elle avait dormi plus de deux heures d'affilées.

Hermione se frotta les yeux et parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle ne se souvenait pas être entrée ici… Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ramasser le livre, encore à ses pieds. Les souvenirs lui revinrent par petites bribes entrecoupées tandis qu'elle rangeait le livre dans son rayon.

Elle était venue ici parce que le garçon blond avait voulu qu'elle lise tous les ouvrages qui se trouvaient dans cette bibliothèque.

Etrangement, elle savait encore lire. Il y avait certaines choses qui n'étaient pas sorties de sa tête. En revanche, ce qu'elle lisait dans ces livres, si elle l'avait su un jour, elle l'avait oublié depuis.

Hermione avait toutes les raisons du monde de croire qu'elle était tombée dans une maison habitée par des fous. Tout ce qu'elle lisait dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque était complètement insensé. Comment pouvait-elle croire un seul instant qu'il existait un monde dans lequel des êtres humains évoluaient avec des baguettes magiques et lançaient des sortilèges à tout va ?

D'un autre coté, Hermione était bien forcée d'admettre qu'il y avait certaines choses qui étaient très étranges depuis son arrivée dans cette demeure. Les bâtons de bois étaient toujours présents lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il y avait aussi l'étrange petite créature qui était venue la chercher une fois, et aussi les blessures sanglantes dans son dos qui avaient disparu en quelques secondes seulement.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait croire ce qu'elle lisait dans les livres ou simplement se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenue complètement folle. La seule façon pour elle de comprendre cela était d'essayer elle-même de produire de la _magie_. Mais ça, c'était un problème aussi, car, visiblement, tout le monde ne dispose pas d'un tel pouvoir.

En se plongeant dans les livres du garçon blond, Hermione avait découvert qu'il existait différentes « races » d'individus. Impossible pour elle de savoir à laquelle elle appartenait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit apparaître le mot « Sang de bourbe ». C'était le délicat petit surnom que le garçon blond lui donnait.

Dans les livres qu'elle avait lus, Hermione avait appris que les sang de bourbe étaient des être indignes, nés de parents qui n'avaient aucune magie et qui s'amusaient à voler les pouvoirs des sorciers de sang pur. Ces derniers représentaient une lignée puissante : ceux qui méritaient de posséder des dons magiques.

.

.

Hermione se leva et poussa un long soupir. Avait-elle, elle aussi, volé les pouvoirs de quelqu'un ? Peut-être était-ce ceux du garçon blond ? Et si, en lui prenant ses pouvoirs, elle lui avait aussi pris la vue ? Peut-être que son corps n'était pas assez fort pour accepter une telle quantité de magie et qu'elle était, du coup, devenue amnésique ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement absurde.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Elle avait essayé de regarder à travers les vitres plusieurs fois, mais elle ne voyait rien. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait à bonne distance, elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir, au loin, un grand jardin. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait, l'image disparaissait et s'estompait. A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'une immensité grise sans fin. Sans doute était-ce encore l'une des manigances du garçon blond, destinée à la déstabiliser. C'était visiblement la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

.

.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, Hermione se retourna immédiatement, surprise. Le calme de la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas dire pourquoi, avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Entendre ce silence être brisé de façon soudaine augmentait toujours son rythme cardiaque car elle ne s'y attendait jamais.

En revanche, elle savait très bien qui allait lui rendre visite. Comme elle l'avait prédit, le garçon blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce tandis que le verrou cliquetait derrière lui en se verrouillant.

« Salut, sang de bourbe. » Fit-il d'un ton narquois.

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait répondre. Avait-il raison de la traiter ainsi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader que ces attaques répétées étaient justifiées, mais elle décida de ne pas tenter le diable.

« Bonjour. »

Le garçon blond sembla satisfait de cette marque de politesse et demanda :

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé ça instructif ? »

Hermione se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, pensive, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Finalement, elle bredouilla :

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre.

-comment ça ? Demanda le garçon blond d'un ton narquois. Vu ton obsession habituelle pour les livres, ça m'étonnerais que tu n'ais pas compris. »

Hermione fronça le nez avec une drôle de mimique.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas compris. Avoua-t-elle. C'est simplement que j'ai du mal à croire que tout ça puisse exister. Ce n'est pas _rationnel_.

-Rationnel ? S'exclama le garçon blond en ouvrant grand ses yeux absents. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'irrationnel dans la magie ?

-Ce n'est pas possible. Se buta Hermione. Ce genre de chose ne peut pas se produire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas possible ? Railla-t-il en touchant le tapis avec sa canne blanche. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu as une preuve ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, capitula Hermione en secouant la tête. Mais tout cela me paraît tellement… Improbable. Et puis, de toute façon, les quelques choses que j'ai vues peuvent très bien avoir été maquillées. Je n'ai pas non plus la preuve du contraire. L'étrange petite bête qui est venue me chercher, par exemple…

-Salazy, notre elfe de maison ? Maquillé ? Fit le garçon d'un ton sarcastique. Tu n'as pas touché ses oreilles, au moins ? Parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais tout de suite su que ce n'est pas une blague et que c'était des vraies. Allons réfléchis un peu. Je sais que tu n'es pas très intelligente, mais quand même. Tu penses que c'est possible de maquiller quelqu'un de manière à ce qu'il ait des yeux aussi énormes ?»

Hermione sentit une sorte de panique la gagner. Il avait réussi à insinuer le doute en elle. Se pourrait-il que tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans ces livres soit vrai ? Que l'étrange créature soit en fait une sorte de petit monstre bien vivant ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait _avant _cette foutue perte de mémoire ?

Le garçon blond semblait s'amuser de son désarroi. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, son regard était rivé sur elle. Hermione frissonna mais n'osa rien dire. Elle se contenta de se ronger les ongles sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Pour finir, le garçon blond parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu es vraiment encore plus moldue que ce que j'imaginais. Tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu et borné. C'est dingue d'être comme ça, mais puisque tu ne veux pas croire ce que tu lis, peut-être que tu voudras croire ce que tu vois. »

Hermione sursauta quand il pointa son bout de bois dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut l'impression d'être complètement saucissonnée. Son corps commença alors à se mouvoir tout seul.

Visiblement, le garçon blond avait l'intention de les faire sortir de la bibliothèque. Hermione ne savait pas du tout où il avait l'intention de l'emmener et elle ne posa pas la question. De toute façon, il ne lui aurait sans doute pas répondu.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de constater qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. L'étage ne semblait pas contenir beaucoup de choses vraiment intéressantes, tout au plus quelques chambres à coucher pour les invités ou les détenus de son acabit.

.

Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva dans le grand hall. Ses yeux fixèrent la lourde porte d'entrée. Elle avait oublié aussi ce que cela faisait de respirer l'air frais du dehors. L'avait-elle jamais inspiré ou sentit sur son visage ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé des années ou peut-être même toute une vie depuis qu'elle avait vu la vraie lumière du soleil…

Aussi la jeune femme ne put-elle retenir un cri étouffé lorsque le garçon blond ouvrit les deux portes et que le jardin du manoir s'offrit à ses yeux.

Le ciel était couvert de nuages blancs et moutonneux qui annonçaient une pluie prochaine et il ne faisait pas très chaud malgré un soleil lumineux.

Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et pourtant, brusquement, elle eut envie de se mettre à courir sur les graviers du chemin, de contourner les grands arbres qui occupaient la pelouse et de se rouler dans l'herbe. Malheureusement pour elle, la sensation d'être saucissonnée ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Elle resta donc droite comme un piquet, espérant qu'elle allait pouvoir fouler le sol du jardin.

Si le garçon blond avait su qu'elle en éprouverait un tel plaisir, peut-être n'aurait-il même pas ouvert la porte. Elle ne le saurait jamais. De toute façon, la question sortit de son esprit à l'instant même où elle commença à marcher vers l'extérieur comme un pantin. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle sentit l'air frais glisser sur son visage. Ses bras se couvrirent de frissons tandis que le garçon blond et elle se dirigeaient vers une portion du jardin qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis la porte.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à une petite mare entourée de grosses pierres rondes qui occupait une parcelle de la pelouse. Couverte de nénuphars, l'étendue d'eau semblait extrêmement paisible. Une ou deux libellules, de taille très impressionnante, voletaient autour d'un gros crapaud violet qui rotait en émettant de la fumée.

A cet instant, Hermione sentit que la pression qui entourait son corps se relâchait. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le garçon blond avait changé d'avis mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui poser la question.

Aussitôt libre de ses mouvements, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la mare. Sans qu'elle en prenne vraiment conscience, elle se jeta au sol et plongea aussitôt ses mains dans l'eau. Sentir le liquide frais humidifier sa peau, l'herbe fraîche coller à ses genoux, tout cela la plongeait dans un état de bien-être indescriptible. C'était un peu comme si elle _revivait_, comme si le monde lui apparaissait à travers d'autres yeux, des yeux qu'elle avait oublié.

.

.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait si bien qu'elle ne se méfia pas une seule seconde. Elle n'entendit pas le crapaud sauter dans l'eau, pas plus que le vrombissement des libellules qui s'envolaient précipitamment.

Pourtant, à l'instant où elle entendit le rugissement, elle se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde et d'avoir été si naïve.

La mare n'était pas profonde. Elle faisait cinq centimètres tout au plus. C'est pourquoi il était hautement improbable qu'un quelconque monstre sous-marin décide de venir faire un petit tour à la surface. Oui, c'était quelque chose qui, physiquement, n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, il était là.

Hermione vit tout. Son long corps bleu foncé et brillant, allongé, couvert d'écailles qui renvoyaient les éclats du soleil. Ses deux yeux jaunes, carnassiers, coupés en deux par deux fentes noires et minces. Ses petites nageoires qui courraient le long de son dos, pareilles à une multitude de petites mains qui se tendraient pour la saisir. Sa grande gueule, ouverte, laissant échapper un filet de salive qui coulait délicatement dans ses cheveux. Ses dents gigantesques et pointues, blanches et luisantes. Un monstre.

Hermione était une fille courageuse, entêtée et butée. Mais elle cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Elle s'égosilla de toutes ses forces et recula frénétiquement, récupérant des mottes de terre avec ses mains humides. Sous ses yeux paniqués, le montre marin s'allongea un peu plus et se pencha vers elle, gouttant sur les fleurs de la pelouse. L'une d'elle devint tout grise et se flétrit lorsque l'eau atteignit ses pétales.

Alors, finalement, au prix d'un effort colossal, Hermione se retourna et se leva. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir la porter tant elle avait peur. C'était un peu comme si elle s'enfonçait dans du coton. Malgré cela, elle parvint à faire quelques pas, son regard fouillant les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit où se terrer.

Le garçon blond, planté juste devant elle, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la voir paniquer. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle pouvait discerner ses narines qui se dilataient. Comme s'il essayait de _sentir_ l'odeur de sa peur.

Horrifiée par cette vision et cette atmosphère cauchemardesque, Hermione tenta de fuir et parcourut la distance qui la séparait du garçon. Néanmoins, le garçon blond ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui en courant maladroitement, elle eut l'impression, tout à coup, de s'être violemment cognée contre une vitre invisible. Quelque chose l'envoya puissamment voler sur le coté et fit craquer son nez.

Le garçon paraissait, cependant, avoir mal calculé son coup, car Hermione atterrit sur lui. Sous l'effet de la surprise et du choc, il lâcha sa baguette magique qui tomba dans l'herbe. Hermione, quant à elle, se retrouva à moitié couchée sur lui, le poignet complètement tordu.

« Dégage de là, aller, pousse-toi ! Laisse-moi me lever ! » Grogna le garçon en donnant des coups à Hermione.

A cet instant précis, la créature de la mare poussa un rugissement sonore qui fit trembler le sol. Complètement épouvantée, Hermione ne réfléchit même pas. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre le garçon, faisant tout son possible pour se recroqueviller.

.

Drago avait tout sentit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu la vue qu'il avait perdu le sens des réalités. C'était même, en fin de compte, plutôt l'inverse qui s'était produit.

Tous ses sens s'étaient peu à peu affinés durant ces dernières semaines, lui permettant de discerner les choses qui l'entouraient. Aussi, il sentit parfaitement le coup qu'Hermione lui asséna dans les côtes lorsqu'elle tomba violemment sur lui. Il entendit tout aussi nettement sa baguette magique atterrir dans l'herbe. Ses oreilles captèrent également la présence d'un écureuil dans un arbre, d'une abeille derrière lui et du monstre marin dans la mare qui semblait avoir pris la décision de serpenter vers eux.

Pourtant, bizarrement, ce qui l'affolait le plus, ce n'était pas l'horrible reptile qui vivait dans son jardin, ni sa reptation cauchemardesque. Ce qui l'insupportait, à cet instant, c'était le corps de cette foutue Granger plaqué contre le sien, tremblant de terreur.

Comme s'il allait la protéger.

S'il avait pu hurler de rire devant une telle situation, il l'aurait fait. Cette cruche n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait envie de la torturer et de lui rendre la pareille, de lui ôter la vue, à elle aussi. Il ignorait comment elle pouvait encore chercher refuge auprès de lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

.

Et pourtant, il n'arriva pas à rire. Le son resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'il entendait la respiration saccadée d'Hermione Granger dans son cou, et qu'il sentait ses mains s'agripper désespérément à sa robe de sorcier.

Il n'y arrivait pas, et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que, juste en cet instant, ce n'était plus Hermione Granger, la pédante Gryffondor, Miss-je-sais-tout. C'était simplement une femme effrayée. Une femme qui avait tout oublié, qui n'était plus la première de la classe. Qui n'était plus, simplement, qu'une fille enfermée dans une bibliothèque, condamnée à apprendre qu'elle était impure. Et cette fille, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle ne lui avait rien fait.

Et à cet instant, Drago ne parvint pas à la repousser.

.

.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Après ça, il sentit les larmes d'Hermione couler dans son cou et un profond dégoût l'envahi. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la poussa en arrière. Hermione ne prononça pas un mot. Il l'entendit gémir lorsqu'elle atterrit à ses cotés, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour retourner se blottir contre lui.

Indifférent à la présence du monstre à coté de lui, Drago se mit à tâtonner dans l'herbe à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Hermione était tellement secouée qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à récupérer l'objet.

Lorsque les doigts du jeune homme rentrèrent en contact avec le morceau de bois, ce dernier émit une légère vibration. Drago souleva son bras et le pointa vers le reptile géant qui continuait de baver sur la pelouse.

« _Serpentus coulus_. » Marmonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, comme s'il lui fallait absolument se terrer dans les profondeurs de la mare, le serpent ondula à l'envers, à regret, et commença à disparaître tranquillement dans la petite étendue d'eau.

Bientôt, ce fut comme s'il n'était jamais apparu. Les seules preuves de son passage restaient un filet de salive gluant sur des marguerites et le regard terrifié d'Hermione.

.

Comme si de rien n'était, Drago épousseta sa robe de sorcier et se mit debout. Deux ou trois manœuvres avec sa baguette magique lui permirent de récupérer son bâton blanc qui avait aussi échoué dans l'herbe. Il tourna le dos à Hermione et fit quelques pas vers le manoir. A cet instant, la jeune femme sentit son corps tremblant se mettre en marche automatiquement. De toute façon, elle aurait bien été incapable de marcher toute seule.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa Drago, il lui asséna d'un ton glacial :

« Je sais que tu as compris que tout ça, c'est réel. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir accepter ta condition de sang de bourbe, maintenant. Et si tu te jettes encore une fois sur moi comme ça, termina-t-il, menaçant, je te tranche tous les doigts un par un. »


	10. Oppressantes ténèbres

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes… Avant toute chose, je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente. Je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais… J'avais plein de choses à faire et à vivre en dehors de FF (même si je vous adore tous, que vous êtes supers et que j'adore aussi écrire et partager ça avec vous).**

**Je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'abandonnerai pas ma fiction.**

**Sur ce, vous êtes géniaux, merci pour tous ces commentaires que vous prenez le temps de mettre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petitelulu27<strong>_ : Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture pour la suite ;).

_**Draydray**_ : Bonjour ! Aucun problème et c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire :). C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas gentil Drago… Mais si ça te va, c'est le principal :p.

_**Victoria Boubouille **_: Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :D, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !

_**Nordimel **_: Bonjour ! Tu es en bonne voie pour Narcissa, je te le confirme :). Dis donc toi, tu as une prédisposition pour la souffrance de pauvres innocents qui se transforment en animaux :p ?

_**Ptite marie **_: Merci ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise :D !

_**JustanotherTime**_ : Bonjour ! J'adore ta façon de dire « pauvre petite Narcissa » ). Ah ça, je ne peux pas te dire si ça va aider Hermione :p. J'avoue que le monstre fait peur… Mais je ne suis pas psychopathe, j'ai juste beaucoup joué aux pokémons pendant mon enfance XD ceci est une reproduction de Léviator :p.

_**StephAliC**_ : Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'avoue que Ron est dans une mauvaise posture avec cette morsure…

_**Luna Cave **_: Bonjour ! Merci, ça fait très plaisir et bienvenue :). Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_ : Bonjour ! Je suis super contente que tout ça te plaise autant et que tu te poses autant de questions :). Je suis désolée pour l'attente :$. Bonne lecture !

_**Miss Lilith Samael**_ : Bonjour ! C'est pas bête ton idée… Mais je pense que si elle continue vraiment à n'en faire qu'à sa tête il risque de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs juste pour lui montrer qu'il a raison.

_**Swetty-girl-35**_ : Bonjour :). Je comprends que tu veuilles voir Hermione et Drago, mais crois moi, les autres sont importants aussi ;).

_**Loufoca-Granger**_ : Bonjour ! Je pense qu'ils étaient pris dans l'effervescence de la guerre et qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas fait le rapprochement. Ah j'espère aussi qu'il va se démener pour rendre sa mémoire à Hermione ;). Bonne lecture !

_**FaithStrange **_: Bonjour. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec la transformation de Ron ). Je pense qu'il y aura plus de dramione d'ici cinq chapitres environ.

_**MaaNaa**_ : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review :). Il te faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir plus d'informations sur la relation entre Rogue et Narcissa, mais ça devrait se préciser. Harry n'était pas sensé être bizarre mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette scène… Je pense qu'il est vraiment blasé par tout ce qui se passe. Et oui, l'état de Ron jouera dans le futur. Ron et Pansy… Disons qu'ils pourraient finir par s'entendre :p.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents<strong> : Hermione a rendu Drago aveugle. Elle est donc séquestrée au manoir Malefoy, dans l'espoir qu'elle guérisse le Serpentard… Ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire, puisqu'Harry a effacé sa mémoire. Tandis que Ron apprend qu'il est un loup garou, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville essaient de faire bouger les choses de leur coté en déchiffrant les parchemins laissés par Hermione. Cette dernière, pour sa part, se retrouve face à un gigantesque monstre marin qui la plonge dans la terreur. Pendant ce temps, Rogue essaye d'embrasser Narcissa qui se dérobe au dernier moment…

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9 : Oppressantes ténèbres<em>

* * *

><p><em>Le terrier, quelque part dans les méandres de la terre<em>

Il était serré au cou par un collier de métal glacial qui semblait ôter toute couleur à son visage. Son envie de liberté était telle qu'il avait envie de se jeter au visage de celui qui l'avait attaché pour le déchiqueter à pleines dents. Il tourna la tête vers l'individu qui cadenassait solidement les barreaux de sa cage et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Ron. Lui dit la voix tranquille de Remus Lupin. Mais ça va passer, crois moi.

-Vous n'en savez rien du tout ! Grogna Ron en retroussant ses lèvres comme s'il allait attaquer. Rien, rien rien !

-Si, je sais. Tu as envie de tout détruire autour de toi. Tu as peut-être même envie de me trancher la jugulaire et tu as aussi l'impression d'être pris au piège. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'es pas prisonnier. C'est tout l'inverse en fait.

-Ah oui… Fit Ron en émettant une sorte de petit rire étranglé. Je ne suis pas attaché alors ? Je ne suis pas ligoté comme n'importe quel animal sauvage ? Je ne suis pas enfermé dans une toute petite pièce, seul ?

-Ron… Le prisonnier, c'est ton esprit. Lui répondit gentiment Remus en réajustant ses lunettes. Le loup l'a pris en otage et tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit lui qui décide de tes faits et gestes, crois moi. »

Il leva les yeux comme s'il pouvait regarder à travers le plafond et murmura en fronçant les sourcils :

« La pleine lune est demain soir. Tu vas donc te transformer dans quelques heures. Je ne me sens moi-même pas très bien et je ne vais pas tarder à prendre ma potion tue-loup.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre cette potion ? Demanda Ron en se recroquevillant contre le mur. Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont des traitements de faveurs ?

-Ron, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Les premières transformations sont les plus douloureuses et les plus importantes. Si tu ne te transformes pas complètement lors des premières fois, tu pourrais mourir. »

Ron répondit à cela par un grognement sonore. Il tourna le dos à Remus Lupin et entreprit de se balancer d'avant en arrière à un rythme saccadé.

« Je suis désolé, Ron. Dit Remus avec douceur, mais nous sommes obligés de d'attacher, sinon il sera trop simple pour toi de tordre les barreaux et de sortir. Mets tes vêtements de coté quand tu seras prêt. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux dans trois jours quand tu seras certain que tu n'auras tué personne. Tu seras de nouveau dans ton état normal. C'est un mauvais moment à passer mais tu verras, avec le temps, on finit par vivre avec. »

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers Remus et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il plissa les yeux. Remus remarqua que ses iris commençaient à prendre une couleur jaune soleil. La transformation n'allait pas tarder. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser et eut soudainement envie de bondir sur Ron pour se battre avec lui jusqu'à la mort. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre sa potion et qu'il sorte de cette pièce, maintenant.

« Bon courage. » Souffla-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et entreprit de se diriger vers l'escalier.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Ron était un sous sol qu'ils venaient d'aménager en urgence sous la cabane de jardin du terrier. Il ne fallait pas que Ron soit à découvert et vulnérable. De plus, le mettre sous terre éviterait aux différentes personnes présentes au terrier d'être réveillées par ses longs hurlements et ses cris de rage. Le jeune homme se trouvait donc dans une grotte creusée à même la terre, légèrement suintante et empestant l'humidité. L'endroit où il était enfermé était simplement clôturé par une grille métallique assez imposante fortifiée par de nombreux sortilèges. Ses bras, ses jambes et son cou étaient retenus par des menottes de métal, également consolidées par des sorts.

Remus poussa la porte qui permettait de sortir et inspira un grand coup. Il se retourna pour fermer la geôle de Ron à l'aide d'un sortilège supplémentaire qui achevait la protection de la pièce.

« Tu auras besoin de courage. »Soupira-t-il avant de retourner vers le terrier. Cela faisait longtemps que ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé comme ça. Sous ses paupières, il voyait distinctement briller le sourire de Fenrir Greyback.

.

.

Il s'était écoulé deux heures depuis que Remus était parti maintenant. Ron tournait en rond dans sa cage et grattait frénétiquement le sol, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui irradiait entre ses épaules. Il voulait enterrer des ossements dans la terre pour pouvoir les retrouver et les ronger la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait dans cet endroit… s'ils arrivaient à l'enfermer à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui passe encore les chaînes. Elles appuyaient sur ses veines, empêchant le sang de bien circuler. Il l'entendait pulser dans ses oreilles et cela l'agaçait.

Il sentit que ses vêtements commençaient à devenir bien trop petits. Il se redressa d'un bond et ôta son tee-shirt qui souleva un nuage de poussière lorsqu'il atterrit mollement sur le sol. Ses muscles saillants tressaillirent tous seuls lorsqu'il s'étira.

.

Il s'apprêtait à enlever la ceinture de son jean quand il sentit _son_ odeur de peur et de trahison. Elle osait venir ici, sur son territoire. Insolente. Impertinente. Effrontée. Imprudente.

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha des barreaux et s'y colla le plus possible, essayant de l'apercevoir. Ses narines gigotèrent, cherchant à estimer la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait. Il sentait que plus elle s'approchait, plus la peur qu'elle ressentait s'intensifiait. _Elle n'était pas là de son plein grès_.

Elle descendit les marches presque en silence, posant à peine ses pieds par terre comme si elle espérait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas arriver et qu'il ne ferait pas attention à elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, il sentit une colère monstrueuse gronder en lui. Si seulement il pouvait se libérer et la punir pour les trahisons qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre… Il se sentirait tellement soulagé.

.

Elle avait perdu sa superbe. Son visage était complètement décomposé. Son regard, quant-à lui, reflétait une panique croissante qu'il avait envie de faire durer. Elle méritait ce sentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. Si, à un seul instant, le calme l'emportait sur la peur en elle, alors ils étaient foutus.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, hein ? Gronda Ron en tirant sur ses poignets pour faire céder les menottes. Qu'est ce que t'es venue faire ici ?

-Je… Je… Bredouilla Pansy, la gorge asséchée. Harry m'a dit de te dire que si tu avais besoin de quelque chose… Il… Il a dit que si tu avais le moindre souci ou que si tu sortais une alarme se déclencherait. Tu… N'as rien à craindre.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me le dire lui-même ? Demanda Ron dont la voix commençait à devenir de plus en plus rauque. Hein ? Pourquoi c'est toi qu'es là ?

-Je… Je ne sais… Pas. Il… Il m'a demandé. »

Ron sentit l'odeur de sa peur lui envahir le nez de manière plus prononcée. Elle avait peur de lui, elle était terrorisée. Cette pensée agaça encore plus le rouquin qui fit le dos rond et montra ses dents à Pansy en grognant férocement. Le visage de la jeune femme devint blême lorsqu'elle vit que les canines du garçon s'étaient allongées de manière considérable. Elles étaient également beaucoup plus épaisses et plus tranchantes.

.

Ron émit une sorte d'aboiement plaintif et Pansy sursauta. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la douleur qui parcourait le corps de Ron devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres s'allongeaient et se rétrécissaient puis changeaient de forme. Son torse nu semblait se couvrir de poils à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et, dans un cri de douleur, observa ses ongles être remplacés par de longues griffes, puissantes et massives. Il se leva et donna un violent coup de patte dans le mur. Un pan de ce dernier s'effondra dans un nuage de terre marron.

.

Pansy voulait sortir mais elle n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Ses pieds étaient vissés au sol. Ses sentiments bouillonnaient en elle sans qu'elle puisse les identifier. Elle ignorait même si elle avait encore peur. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux était incomparable. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle chose.

Mais alors que son nez s'allongeait et qu'il se terminait pas un museau, Ron, dans ses derniers aspects humains, réussit à percevoir ce que Pansy ressentait devant lui, face à ses grandes pattes et son corps épais. Ce sentiment, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, pas même lui.

Elle était totalement fascinée. Captivée.

Puis la jeune femme regarda le loup hurler à la mort devant elle. La gueule de Ron s'ouvrit et un filet de bave s'en écoula. Il avait faim et elle sentait bon. Pansy recula de deux pas, sans prononcer un mot, et s'enfuit en courant.

.

.

Pansy arriva à bout de souffle dans la cuisine du Terrier. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les traces de sueurs froides qui coulaient encore sur son front. La jeune femme jeta un regard dégouté à Harry et contourna la table pour s'asseoir lourdement en face de lui. Le survivant lui accorda une œillade neutre avant de reporter ses yeux sur ses notes.

Il avait fait exprès de demander à Pansy d'aller voir Ron. Il aurait voulu aller le voir lui-même et lui parler avant sa transformation. Cependant, il s'était fié à l'instinct de Ron. A ces mots s'étaient ajoutés ceux de Remus qui lui avait avoué qu'il avait lui aussi senti une certaine anxiété et une difficulté évidente à se positionner chez la jeune femme. Afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait choisir son camp maintenant, Harry avait pensé qu'il serait opportun de présenter Pansy à un loup-garou. Bien sûr, Harry en avait parlé à Ron et avait tenté de lui demander son avis. Cela dit, le rouquin était dans un tel état qu'il n'avait sans doute rien écouté.

Remus avait insisté pour qu'Harry n'assiste pas aux derniers moments avant la transformation de Ron. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il serait sans doute trop douloureux pour le jeune homme de savoir que son meilleur ami l'avait vu se transformer en monstre. A contrecœur, Harry avait donc accepté de laisser Remus s'occuper de Ron.

A la place, il s'était plongé dans l'analyse des quelques sorts qu'il comptait faire apprendre à ses futurs élèves. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer sur les documents que leur avait laissés Hermione et le fait de devoir travailler dessus sans Ron le rendait malade. Il préférait donc se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre. Une activité qui présenterait plus de rendement à court terme et qui serait, à coup sûr, efficace.

.

Harry gratta le parchemin avec sa plume puis releva la tête. Pansy avait les yeux dans le vague et l'air absent. Son regard était fixé sur la cabane de jardin du terrier.

« Parkinson ? L'interpella sèchement Harry.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle aussitôt en retrouvant un visage de marbre.

-Pour Ron, c'est bon ? Demanda Harry.

-Ouais.

-Tu as bien refermé la porte avec le sortilège ? S'enquit le jeune homme bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Lupin était là. Il l'a fait.

-Parfait. Conclu Harry en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. On va passer à autre chose dans ce cas. Il va falloir que tu me parles de quelques sortilèges d'attaque qu'on t'a appris dans les rangs des mangemorts pour que je puisse avancer dans mon travail.

-On ne peut pas parler de ça plus tard ? » Gémit Pansy en se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

En faisant cela, elle dévoila ses deux poignets. Vierges. Au même moment, un sanglot étouffé parvint aux oreilles d'Harry et lui écorcha douloureusement les tympans. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Molly était en train de pleurer devant l'évier de la cuisine.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit Ron ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce monstre de Fenrir morde quelqu'un ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait tué ? Pourquoi lui, Harry, n'avait-il pas pu mettre fin aux jours de ce répugnant animal ? Pourquoi ? La colère gonfla brusquement en lui comme un ballon de baudruche. Il frappa des deux mains sur la table et regarda Pansy droit dans les yeux.

« Non, on ne peut pas attendre. Fit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Trop de gens souffrent et meurent pour qu'on puisse se permettre de perdre du temps. Cela dit, si tu veux retourner voir ton maître et apprendre un peu plus de sortilèges pendant qu'il les utilisera sur toi, tu peux partir. La porte est juste derrière toi.

-Ouais, c'est bon. D'accord. Grommela Pansy en rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux pour garder bonne contenance. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vois pas ce qui pourrait t'aider.

-Aucun problème, j'ai des questions.

-Je t'écoute, Potter. Souffla Pansy de mauvaise grâce.

-A Poudlard, lors de la bataille, j'ai remarqué que certains éclairs de lumières étaient violets. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les personnes qui ont été touchées par ce sortilège sont dans le coma depuis et les médicomages n'arrivent pas à les réveiller. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils un instant puis soupira.

« Ce doit être « _somnum_ ». Je ne l'avais pas encore appris quand je suis partie, mais j'avais vu la pratique. Apparemment, c'est Walden MacNair qu'il l'a inventé. Il trouvait ça marrant de pouvoir découper les membres de ses victimes alors qu'elles étaient endormies mais qu'elles sentaient tout.

-Les personnes sont donc encore conscientes ? Demanda Harry en ravalant la bile qui montait le long de sa gorge.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, oui. Mais ce n'est pas certain. C'est la théorie de Walden, mais jusque là personne ne s'est réveillé pour dire si c'était le cas ou non. »

Harry se pencha en avant et griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin. Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Personne ne s'est réveillé parce qu'il n'existe pas de contre-sort ou parce qu'ils sont tous mort ?

-Deuxième solution. Soupira Pansy en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne sais rien à propos d'un contre sort. A priori, il s'agirait tout de même plus d'un sortilège de sommeil profond, pas de mort ou de quelque chose de ce genre. Donc peut-être qu'un sortilège du genre « _enervatum _» mais en plus puissant pourrait agir positivement.

-Il faudrait que je demande à…. Harry suspendit sa phrase et regarda fixement sa plume.

-Granger ? Demanda Pansy en essayant de dissimuler le ton moqueur de sa voix.

-Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête, complètement sorti de ses pensées. Il regarda Ginny dévaler l'escalier et s'affaler sur une chaise à ses cotés, essoufflée et les joues rouges. Entre ses mains tremblantes flottait l'un des parchemins laissés par Hermione.

« Je crois que j'ai… Pfff, pfff… Trouvé pour le dessin ! Pff…

-Quoi ? Fit Harry en bondissant sur sa chaise. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Comment tu as fait ?

-Tu te souviens de la carte que tu m'as montrée il y a quelques jours ? Interrogea Ginny, surexcitée. Celle qui s'est effacée quand Poudlard s'est effondrée ?

-Ah… Oui. La carte du maraudeur. Dit doucement Harry.

-Oui, c'est ça ! C'est bien l'œuvre de ton père, du professeur Lupin et de Sirius ?

-Oui… Répondit Harry, qui ne voyait pas trop où elle venait en venir.

-Et bien j'ai pensé que le dessin qu'Hermione a fait… Celui qui représentait les deux animagus et le loup-garou… C'est un message codé !

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait envisagé, approuva prudemment Harry.

-Mais on n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait-être, n'est ce pas ? On a même posé la question au professeur Lupin pour savoir si c'était lui qui avait fait ce dessin ou si Hermione lui avait dit quelque chose, mais rien n'en est ressorti.

-Oui…

-Et bien moi, je pense que c'était peut-être un peu trop compliqué tout ça. Je me demande si finalement le code, ce n'est pas… »

Ginny inspira profondément et pointa sa baguette magique sur le parchemin. Les trois animaux, placés dans un coin, semblaient les observer d'un œil bienveillant.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt, les trois personnes se mirent à courir dans tous les coins du parchemin. Le chien se mit à gratter frénétiquement le papier et déterra un « H », un « L » et un « P ». Le loup hurla des « O » et des « A ». Le cerf, quant, à lui, disparu dans un gribouillis pour réapparaitre avec des lettres en tout genre coincées dans ses bois. Il secoua la tête et fit tomber les lettres devant lui. Harry, Ginny et Pansy -qui les avait rejoints sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent-, médusés, regardèrent les trois animaux pousser les lettres de manière à ce qu'elles soient alignées.

Pansy se pencha légèrement en avant et lu ce qui était écrit :

« EONLVERG PIEDHRNEDAOA. Ça ne veut rien dire !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? Grogna Harry en se levant d'un bond.

-Harry, attends ! L'interpella Ginny en lui saisissant le bras. On verra ça plus tard. Regarde ! »

Sur le coté du parchemin, Harry, Ginny et Pansy virent se former les mots « empreintes d'Harry. Et vivant et détendu. » Ils étaient écrits de la main d'Hermione.

« Appuie ton pouce sur la feuille ! Je suis sûre qu'on va en tirer quelque chose ! En plus, Hermione a bloqué le parchemin de manière à ce que tu ne puisses l'activer que vivant et pas sous la contrainte !»

Avec l'impression d'être complètement idiot, Harry appuya fermement son doigt sur le parchemin. A cet instant, les animaux disparurent et les lettres se mélangèrent pour former deux mots en lettres majuscules :

« HELENA POIVREDEDRAGON ».

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce, puis Pansy retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Ginny fronça les sourcils et Harry se redressa. Tout espoir semblait l'avoir abandonné quand il soupira :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette personne. Jamais. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>La noirceur. C'est quelque chose qui n'est pas inné. C'est ce qu'on s'efforce de croire. Ce qu'on s'oblige à penser. Et pourtant… Pourtant certains semble être fait pour naître, vivre et mourir dans la noirceur.<p>

_Manoir Malefoy, salon_

Hermione caressa machinalement le tapis puis esquissa une grimace de dégout. Elle venait de s'emberlificoter les doigts dans un tas poussiéreux. La jeune femme fronça le nez et déplaça discrètement l'épaisse touffe sous le fauteuil le plus proche.

Elle n'allait pas faire le plaisir à quiconque dans cette maison de se baisser pour ramasser le mouton de poussière, ah ça non, même si elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce.

Le regard dans le vague, Hermione se demanda si la fille qui répondait au nom de « Chang » y était venue. Elle s'interrogea également sur le sort que lui avaient réservé ses ravisseurs. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle se leva d'un coup, comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique entre les omoplates. De toute façon, se demander inlassablement ce que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avait subi était aussi inutile qu'inefficace. Cela ne la ferait pas revenir.

.

Hermione leva la tête pour admirer les moulures qui s'entrelaçaient au plafond. Les énormes serpents en volume, argentés, semblaient pouvoir se mouvoir de leur propre chef. Leurs yeux, incrustés de pierres précieuses, brillaient délicatement à la lumière du soleil.

Hermione frissonna. Cette vision lui rappelait trop l'immonde reptile qui avait croisé sa route la semaine précédente.

Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre aux larges carreaux qui laissait entrer une infime lueur. Les lourds rideaux pourpres qui entouraient les vitres filtraient une partie des chauds rayons du soleil pour ne laisser entrer que quelques brides. Hermione fit quelques pas et s'accroupit devant la table basse. Ses doigts tracèrent machinalement le contour des traits qui s'étaient incrustés dans le bois au fil des années. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à cette table ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Combien de personnes avait-elle vu passer ? Certains y avaient-ils posé leurs longs bouts de bois torsadés ?

Hermione secoua doucement la tête et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent les joues. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'attardèrent sur ses poignets nus. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à accepter la réalité, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'il existait une forme de pouvoir qui dépassait les simples capacités physiques. Quelque chose de magique. De différent.

Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire, mais pourtant… Hermione soupira et écarta doucement ses poignets. Elle parvint à faire un écart de trente centimètres environ. Puis, ses bras, comme attirés irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre, se rapprochèrent d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé des menottes élastiques. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ni toucher le lien qui emprisonnait ses poignets, mais elle pouvait parfaitement le sentir et elle était persuadée que seul le garçon blond pouvait lui ôter.

« Alors, la sang-de-bourbe, on rêvasse ? Je ne t'entends pas travailler. »

Hermione sursauta vivement en entendant la voix du garçon blond. Il était rentré dans la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Toutefois, elle savait qu'au moins, il ne pouvait l'avoir vue faire son ridicule petit manège avec ses poignets et, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela la rassura étrangement.

« Je ne rêvasse pas du tout, je… Cherche un balai. Le contra Hermione.

-Un balai ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le garçon blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien, pour enlever la poussière. Répondit Hermione, légèrement étonnée.

-La poussière… Un balai sert à voler, espèce d'idiote ! Pour la poussière il faut…. Euh… tu dois utiliser… »

Son hésitation parue plutôt étrange à Hermione. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et remarqua que son visage était légèrement moins lisse, signe qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez jamais rien nettoyé dans cette maison, n'est ce pas ? Fit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Là n'est pas la question. Et puis de toute façon, une personne de mon rang ne pourrait pas s'abaisser à faire de telles tâches ! » Grogna Drago en agitant nerveusement sa canne blanche.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Hermione admira avec de grands yeux la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il évita les canapés et la table basse. Il devait connaître cet endroit pas cœur, mais cela restait tout de même impressionnant.

« Il faut toujours que tu te poses des questions existentielles de toute façon. C'est une maladie chez toi.

-Je suis désolée, rétorqua vertement Hermione. On me demande de faire le ménage… Je veux bien le faire, mais j'ai besoin de certains instruments pour ça ! Si vous me donnez des ordres, il faut me donner les moyens de réaliser mon travail et…

-Tu veux pas la fermer deux minutes ? Grinça Drago en lui donnant un coup de canne blanche sur le tibia.

-C'est incroyable ça, quand même ! Toujours en train d'avoir le dernier mot, même quand il a tort. Souffla Hermione tout bas. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Hermione regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche et de ne pas avoir gardé ses pensées pour elle.

« Je t'avais prévenue. » Chuchota Drago.

Aussitôt, elle s'éleva dans les airs et sentit que quelque chose lui étirait les pieds et les bras.

« Hé… Qu'est ce que…. Aie ! »

Au départ, la jeune femme ressentait une délicate sensation de chatouillis dans tout son corps. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses membres devenaient de plus en plus douloureux, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'écarteler.

« Je t'ai entendue. Lui signifia Drago d'un air nonchalant en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. J'en ai vraiment assez que tu commentes tout. Je t'ai demandé de te taire. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre les mots… »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Se faire traiter ainsi était insupportable. Elle se sentait complètement enfermée, prisonnière. Elle savait bien qu'elle l'agaçait à poser des questions mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle sentait presque inné chez elle, comme si elle avait toujours été comme ça.

.

En attendant, elle se trouvait dans un sacré pétrin. Elle avait un peu l'impression que quelqu'un déchirait ses muscles avec lenteur et avait entreprit de scier ses os. Elle commençait à avoir très mal mais refusait de le supplier. Son corps était malheureusement beaucoup trop souvent torturé ces derniers temps, ce qui réduisait considérablement sa résistance à la douleur. Lorsque son tibia émit un craquement sonore, elle hurla. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus entrecoupée. Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je… Je suis… Désolée… Par… Pardon ! »

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, son corps sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même.

Hermione atterrit sur les genoux. Elle posa ses paumes trempées de sueur sur le sol, y laissant des marques humides. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient intacts et ne lui faisaient plus mal mais elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir la morsure du sortilège à l'intérieur même de ses organes. Elle fronça le nez et essuya d'une main tremblante une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Depuis l'événement de la semaine précédente avec le grand serpent qui était sortit de la mare, elle avait l'impression que le garçon blond avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se serrer dans ses bras de la manière dont elle l'avait fait. C'était de l'insubordination mais elle avait eu peur, simplement, et ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Les jambes en coton, la jeune femme s'appuya sur la table basse pour se relever. A cet instant, elle entendit un son délicat. Quelqu'un était en train de toquer tout doucement à la porte, de manière quasiment imperceptible.

« Entrez. » Dit Drago d'une voix tranquille.

La porte s'entrouvrit. En se déplaçant discrètement sur le coté, Hermione se rendit compte que la drôle de créature aux longues oreilles et aux yeux globuleux venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'étrange bête se courba en deux comme pour saluer le garçon blond, allant jusqu'à épousseter le sol avec ses oreilles. Un pli soucieux se forma sur le front d'Hermione. L'étrange animal était en train de trembler et son dos semblait couvert de sueur.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Salazy ? » Demanda le garçon blond qui semblait percevoir le trouble de l'être oreilles démesurées.

Ce dernier regarda rapidement derrière lui, comme s'il craignait que l'on l'observe puis se mit à trembler de plus belle.

« Maî… Maître…. Bredouilla la bête en dardant ses gros yeux larmoyant sur le garçon._ Il_… _Il_ vient de prévenir par hibou. Il… Il arrive.

-QUOI ? Hurla brusquement le garçon, faisant sursauter Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'était pas censé venir avant des semaines ! On m'a dit qu'il voulait investir Poudlard !

-Il a dit qu'il venait voir… L'amie de Monsieur P….

-Salazy ! Gronda Drago en esquissant un geste rageur de la main.

- Excusez-moi, maître, Salazy avait oublié qu'il ne fallait rien dire à propos de Miss Hermione.

-Quoi ? Fit immédiatement cette dernière en tournant brusquement la tête vers l'animal. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ?

-Tais-toi ! Lui intima aussitôt le garçon. Il faut que je trouve où te mettre.

-Je… Fit Hermione avec colère.

-Il est venu pour toi. Coupa le garçon. S'il te voit, il va te torturer jusqu'à la mort pour obtenir des informations sur un de tes amis. Il se fichera bien de savoir que tu as perdu la mémoire. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ce garçon.

-Mais enfin, de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Hermione tandis que sa voix montait dans les aigus. Et c'est qui ce garçon ? Mon ami ? Qui ? Ou est ce qu'il est ?

-Là, je te parle d'une personne qui a envie de t'enlever toute ta peau et de s'en faire un tapis. Grommela le garçon en lui saisissant le poignet. Je te prêterai un livre pour que tu saches qui c'est… Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je te garde en vie sinon je peux dire adieu à ma vue. »

Hermione sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se produire mais elle sentait que le garçon ne mentait pas.

« Va chercher Severus et demande lui de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre, Salazy. » Ordonna le garçon en tirant sur le bras d'Hermione. L'étrange créature battit de la tête, faisant voler ses grandes oreilles, puis il disparut dans un craquement sec sous le regard médusé d'Hermione.

« Toi, suis-moi. » Lui aboya le garçon.

Il ne lança aucun sortilège sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière le suivi docilement, encore hébétée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'un mal être de plus en plus profond l'étreignait. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose arrivait…. Et quelqu'un voulait la voir morte.

.

La jeune femme quitta précipitamment le salon et suivi le garçon dans le hall. Ils traversèrent silencieusement ce dernier et gravirent les marches qui menaient au premier étage. Le jeune homme accéléra. Il alla tout droit, s'enfonçant dans un long couloir sombre. Hermione trottina sur ses pas sans une once d'hésitation. Le garçon tourna brusquement à droite et s'introduisit dans un renfoncement du couloir. Ce dernier était assez petit. Trois portes identiques s'y trouvaient. Le garçon pointa son bout de bois sur celle qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. La serrure cliqueta. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et poussa Hermione à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La jeune femme observa l'endroit d'un œil absent. Assez spacieuse, la chambre était aussi très impersonnelle. Elle comportait un lit et une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvait une sorte de petite pierre transparente. Hermione nota également une grande écharpe qui pendait au mur. Verte et argentée, elle était couverte de serpents entrelacés. Il y avait également une porte, située à la droite de la jeune femme et deux fenêtres dont les volets se fermèrent en claquant lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

« C'est votre chambre ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui. C'est pas le moment de poser des questions de ce genre. Viens ici. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le lit qu'il lui indiquait.

« Allonge-toi. »

Hermione esquissa un rictus d'angoisse. Elle recula d'un pas. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène ? S'il voulait juste…

Elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre.

Il avait sans doute tout inventé et maintenant il allait lui faire subir les pires horreurs… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ?

« Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-C'est pas vrai, Couche-toi je te dis ! Cracha le garçon en tapant par terre avec sa canne. Je ne vais rien te faire. Par contre, je te jure que si tu ne te couches pas toute de suite, je te stupéfixie. »

L'angoisse qui perça dans la voix du blond indiqua à Hermione qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle renonça à comprendre pour l'instant la signification du mot que le garçon venait de prononcer et monta sur le lit.

.

Elle venait à peine de s'allonger quand elle sentit quelque chose d'affreux lui tomber dessus et l'envahir. Elle était sûre que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. C'était comme si quelqu'un était en train d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son thorax et d'appuyer de toutes ses forces pour l'étouffer. Elle se redressa d'un bond dans le lit, les bras serrés autour de la poitrine et se mit à gémir. La douleur était telle qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Elle entendit une sorte de bourdonnement sourd battre au niveau de ses tempes et se mit à trembler.

« Je sais, dit le garçon d'une voix étrangement douce et lointaine. Ca fait toujours ça la première fois. Il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant depuis qu'il a plus de pouvoirs. »

Il posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la força à se coucher à nouveau. Elle tremblait et de la sueur perlait au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Mal… Tellement mal… Comme si l'enfer était en train de prendre possession de son corps…

« Je sais que c'est horrible, mais ça va passer. »

La main de Drago resta maladroitement posée sur l'épaule d'Hermione tandis que la respiration de cette dernière se calmait légèrement. Il savait que c'était stupide mais à chaque fois qu'il la voyait aussi vulnérable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne totalement différente d'Hermione Granger. Une fille qui ne connaissait rien à la magie mais qui en subissait quand même les conséquences.

Drago sentait le corps brulant d'Hermione trembler sous sa main et il entendait distinctement ses gémissements. Il avait l'impression que ces derniers lui écorchaient les tympans. Est-ce qu'elle méritait vraiment de souffrir comme ça ? Cette fille qui avait oublié jusqu'à son nom… N'était-elle pas déjà bien punie en ne se souvenant plus de rien ?

Il retira brusquement sa main lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » Fit le garçon en se redressant.

Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce d'un pas alerte, faisant voleter derrière lui sa longue cape noire.

« Elle vient de subir la Pression. Lui annonça Drago.

-Rien d'anormal à ça. » Grommela l'ancien professeur de potion en s'approchant du lit, les sourcils froncés.

Il regarda fixement Hermione. Cette dernière soutint difficilement son regard, essayant de remettre en route son cerveau embrumé.

.

Quand le garçon avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle s'était sentie beaucoup mieux. Une impression de soulagement l'avait envahie et elle s'était sentie terriblement coupable d'éprouver ce sentiment grâce à lui. Malgré tout, elle s'était accrochée à sa voix rassurante, essayant de s'en servir pour garder le contact avec la réalité. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa voix puisse avoir cet effet sur elle.

Cependant, dès qu'il s'était redressé, la chaleur et la douceur que lui prodiguait sa main avaient subitement disparues, remplacées par une impression glaciale d'abandon. A présent, elle regardait l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Lorsqu'il pointa son long morceau de bois sur elle, Hermione ressentit une pointe d'anxiété mais fut bien incapable de faire le moindre geste pour s'échapper. L'homme prononça quelques mots à voix basse que la jeune femme ne comprit pas puis fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un flacon au contenu bleu turquoise.

« Buvez ça. Ordonna-t-il à Hermione.

-Mais…

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Bois ! » Lui intima fermement le garçon blond.

Hermione décida qu'elle n'était plus en état de lutter. Elle saisit la fiole que lui tendait l'homme aux cheveux gras et la but d'un trait. Le liquide lui fit l'effet d'une boisson glacée lorsqu'il coula dans sa gorge.

Immédiatement, elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de massue sur la tête. Le lit avait l'air d'être devenu une embarcation flottant sur l'eau au grès de flots déchainés tandis que les images des deux hommes penchés sur elle devenaient de plus en plus floues. Ses paupières devinrent extrêmement lourdes. Elle tendit la main vers le garçon blond, essayant de saisir son bras.

« Partez… Pas…

-Je dois y aller. Fit-il en se reculant vivement. Dors. »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'implorer comme ça ce garçon qu'elle détestait ? C'était sans doute une réaction en rapport avec ce qu'elle venait de boire. Et si…

.

Hermione laissa tomber lourdement son bras et ferma les yeux, incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus. Les sons autour d'elle se déformèrent. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper lourdement à la porte d'entrée du manoir, mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne réussit pas à avoir peur.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux revoir un jour.

-Il y aurait d'autres solutions… On pourrait la cacher autre part et…

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de moyen plus sûr et j'ai besoin d'elle. Qu'elle reste en vie.

-Comme tu voudras, Drago. »

Hermione lutta encore quelques secondes puis sombra dans les ténèbres, un mot flottant dans son esprit. « Drago. »

.

.

Narcissa Malefoy arriva presque en courant dans le hall. Elle avait l'air d'être devenue un fantôme. Son visage était blême et ses traits tirés. Son regard exprimait plutôt l'horreur que la terreur, bien que la différence entre les deux soit plutôt mince.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, les portes étaient déjà grandes ouvertes. Salazy avait disparu de son champ de vision et une troupe d'individu était en train de se glisser silencieusement dans son manoir.

Narcissa chercha Drago des yeux mais ne le vit pas. A la place, elle repéra immédiatement son maître qui déambulait calmement dans le hall. Elle essaya de regarder Lord Voldemort dans les yeux, mais cela parut être au-delà de ses forces. Elle se contenta donc de baisser respectueusement la tête et de s'incliner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui prêta absolument aucune attention. Il la contourna d'un pas flottant, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte indigne d'intérêt. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le salon. Il était suivi d'une horde d'individus tous vêtus d'une robe de sorcier noire et d'un capuchon rabattu sur leur visage. Certains se découvrirent en entrant, révélant leur identité. Deux d'entre eux chuchotèrent en passant devant Narcissa, lui jetant des coups d'œil amusés. Elle leur répondit pas un regard glacial pour détourna la tête.

D'autres individus entrèrent à leur tour. Narcissa croisa sa sœur qui était complètement surexcitée. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsque Bellatrix détruisit un vase d'un coup de baguette magique en éclatant d'un rire strident. Pas à son goût, sans doute.

Elle souleva ses paupières quelques secondes plus tard et frissonna lorsque son mari passa à ses cotés sans prononcer un mot, lui témoignant son indifférence.

.

Tous ces gens… Elle et eux servaient la même personne et pourtant, parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient tous à des millénaires les uns des autres.

Ses pensées s'embuèrent légèrement. Pourquoi venaient-ils tous chez elle, déjà ? Sa maison abritait les pires déchets de l'humanité… Quand était-elle devenue le monstre qui acceptait ce genre de choses ?

Elle sursauta et cessa de réfléchir lorsqu'elle remarqua que Severus et Drago descendaient l'escalier à leur tour.

« Drago, où est… Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, mère. Je m'en occupe.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle, la panique se lisant sur son visage. Non, Drago tu ne peux pas…

-C'est moi qui vais m'en charger, coupa Severus.

-Mais…

-Je suis le seul dont il ne puisse pas contrôler l'esprit pour l'instant. Quand à ce que je sais… Il n'en verra rien. »

Drago ne protesta pas, soulagé. Il avait beau espérer retrouver la vue un jour, il ne tenait pas à mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le courage n'était malheureusement pas sa qualité dominante et parfois, il en avait honte. Hermione, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se mesurer au maître, regardant la mort dans les yeux. Mais Hermione ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle n'était plus rien, elle n'existait plus. Elle avait été remplacée par une fille qui était couchée dans sa chambre, salissant ses draps de son sang impur et détenant la formule qui lui permettrait de retrouver la vue au fond de son cerveau désormais vide.

Narcissa, quant-à elle, regarda fixement Severus Rogue. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Si Voldemort voyait une seule once de ce dont ils avaient parlé, ils étaient morts.


	11. Fascinantes sensations

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier :(. Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos messages d'encouragement. C'est très gentil et ça me fait très plaisir. D'ailleurs ça m'a énormément motivée à publier ce chapitre. Vous êtes géniaux ). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aria : <em>**Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**_Amlie : _**Merci beaucoup :). Oui, rassure toi, je n'abandonne jamais une fiction !

**_Ju :_** C'est vrai que j'ai choisi de me positionner plus du point de vue d'Hermione, je vais essayer de travailler de manière à ce que l'on perçoive plus les sentiments de Drago. Ca me touche vraiment ce que tu dis (tous ces compliments)… Que ce soit sur mes personnages ou sur la fiction en général. Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente…

**_Minnies17 : _**Et bien merci, ça me fait plaisir tout ça :). Je suis contente de voir que l'évolution des personnages te semble réaliste, c'est une bonne chose car je trouve que c'est important… A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Eliie evans :** Merci :D. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents<strong> : Hermione a rendu Drago aveugle. Elle est donc séquestrée au manoir Malefoy, dans l'espoir qu'elle guérisse le Serpentard… Ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire, puisqu'Harry a effacé sa mémoire. Tandis que Ron vit ses premières heures de loup garou, Harry et Ginny déchiffrent le parchemin et découvre un nom qui leur est inconnu : « Héléna Poivrededragon ». Voldemort arrive au manoir Malefoy et Severus et Drago forcent Hermione à boire une mystérieuse potion pour la protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Presque totalement endormie, Hermione entend alors le prénom de Drago…

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10 : Fascinantes sensations<em>

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, salon<em>

Il existait deux types de personnes. Celles qui aimaient le mal et celles qui aimaient affronter le mal. Severus Rogue faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Lorsqu'il regardait Lord Voldemort dans les yeux, il aimait par-dessus tout lui faire croire qu'il détenait le pouvoir.

Lord Voldemort affectionnait tout particulièrement le fait d'utiliser ses talents de legilimens pour lire les pensées de tous ses sous-fifres et connaître le moindre de leurs actes. Severus était l'un de ses préférés à ce petit jeu car il voyait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Ce que Lord Voldemort ignorait, c'est que Severus avait de larges, très larges capacités d'occlumens. En réalité, il était capable de fabriquer des faux souvenirs et de les faire passer pour vrai. Tout ça aurait été, naturellement, beaucoup moins drôle si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était aperçu que l'un de ses esclaves se jouait de lui.

.

Severus s'agenouilla devant Lord Voldemort avec le plus grand respect. Il sentit le regard insistant des autres mangemorts lui bruler la nuque tandis qu'il baissait la tête, dévoilant son cou. Sa marque se crispa et rougit sur son poignet douloureux. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il ignora le regard suppliant que lui lança Narcissa depuis le fond de la pièce.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, il en était certain.

Elle le dédaignait et il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il lui avait pris. Jamais il ne devait reproduire une telle erreur. Si Lucius l'apprenait, Narcissa risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Amycus passait encore, mais lui, Severus, l'homme qui restait l'un des mangemorts des plus fidèles de Voldemort… La jalousie étouffait tellement Lucius qu'il était certain qu'il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire.

.

Le Lord noir se pencha vers Severus. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Severus n'avait pas peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Ces deux petites fentes rouges et profondes… Jamais il n'avait eu peur de s'y perdre tant elles étaient vides.

Lord Voldemort toisa l'ancien professeur de potions pendant quelques secondes puis leva sa baguette torsadée et la pointa dans sa direction. Severus maintint son regard perçant, brûlant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« Severus, où est la sang de bourbe de Potter ? Nous a-t-elle appris quelque chose ?»

L'ancien professeur de potions ne pris pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il ancra ses yeux dans les deux gouffres rougeoyants de son maître et lui montra ses souvenirs. Dans ces derniers, Hermione Granger était allongée sur un drap à même le sol, blafarde et presque désarticulée. Ses cheveux, épars autour de son visage, étaient sales et presque tous arrachés. Son visage, fermé et contracté, ensanglanté, laissait entrevoir une souffrance certaine. Puis ses yeux marron s'ouvraient d'un coup, vides. Plus rien ne sortait d'elle. Elle était devenue un corps sans vie, sans étincelle.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en quittant brusquement les pensées de Severus. Où est-elle ?

-Ici même, maître. Répondit Severus en baissant la tête, exposant de nouveau sa nuque à Voldemort. Mais son esprit nous a quittés. C'est pourquoi vous ne sentez pas sa présence.

-Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cracha le Lord noir.

-Elle a été touchée par une dose de magie très importante. Son corps ne l'a pas supporté.

-Je veux voir cette impertinente petite impure. Grogna Lord Voldemort en plissant les yeux. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer dans ses pensées.

-Cela risquerait de l'endommager davantage et de réduire à néant nos chances de l'exploiter, maître. Répondit calmement Severus en pesant ses mots. De plus, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée.

-J'ai besoin de savoir où _il _est.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache, maître. Insista Severus avec une voix des plus mielleuse. Potter a eu le temps d'échafauder d'autres plans et il n'est sans doute pas au même endroit que la dernière fois. Sachant que nous la retenons prisonnière et qu'elle peut retrouver la mémoire à tout moment, il ne prendra pas le risque de voir sa cachette dévoilée. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts d'un air absent. Son fidèle serpent se coula doucement sur ses épaules en sifflant. Un instant, l'ensemble des mangemorts crurent que Severus allait payer pour la frustration de Voldemort. Puis ce dernier rangea sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe et gronda :

« Yaxley, du nouveau du coté des médias ? »

.

.

Narcissa jeta un regard discret à Severus. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec Rodolphus Lestrange et le sujet semblait tourner autour des elfes de maison. Apparemment, un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient fuit et Severus les soupçonnait de s'être réfugiés à Poudlard.

Narcissa fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils. Severus ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Il ne semblait pas s'émouvoir le moins du monde d'avoir menti effrontément à son supérieur. Seul le léger tremblement de sa main gauche laissait entrevoir la pression qu'il avait du ressentir lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans son esprit et avait bu tous ses souvenirs.

Un frisson glacial remonta le long de l'échine de Narcissa. Severus Rogue était prêt à aller très loin pour elle et pour son fils, et cela la terrifiait. Combien de temps encore arriverait-il à faire cela sans que le Lord Noir ne le découvre ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, beaucoup trop risqué.

Un rictus traversa le visage de Severus lorsque son regard croisa celui, appuyé, de Narcissa. Profitant que l'ensemble des mangemorts se trouvaient pris dans des discussions plus ou moins passionnantes, Narcissa se dirigea rapidement vers le maître des potions. Tout ceci était proprement ridicule. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses à plat avec lui.

Elle arriva à son niveau et refusa tout bonnement le souvenir qui se présenta immédiatement à elle. Severus Rogue était beaucoup trop près d'elle dans ce souvenir et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une telle vision de lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de faire machine arrière.

« Puis-je vous parler, Severus ? J'ai un sérieux problème avec une potion qui demande un temps de repos hors norme. Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

-Bien évidemment, Narcissa. Répondit-il, neutre. Souhaitez-vous que nous nous installions dans le canapé de votre salon ?

-Venez dans la cuisine, nous serons plus tranquilles. »

Severus la suivit sans prononcer un mot. Narcissa se doutait qu'il n'était pas dupe mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et garda la tête haute. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Elle savait que cette pièce ne craignait rien. Elle était uniquement utilisée par les elfes de maison et elle était certaine que ces derniers ne répéteraient absolument rien de ce qu'ils pourraient entendre. Pour plus de sécurité, elle jeta tout de même un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Après cela, elle se tourna vers Severus. Ce dernier était en train de s'asseoir confortablement sur une chaise en velours. Il fit apparaître une tasse de café devant lui. Il entreprit de tourner le liquide à la couleur douteuse pendant quelques secondes à l'aide de sa baguette puis porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée. Il leva alors un sourcil interrogateur, sondant le visage de Narcissa.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire mais ne savait pas comment faire ni par quoi commencer. Finalement, elle se gratta la gorge et bredouilla :

« Ce que vous avez fait pour nous est vraiment… C'est extraordinaire. Merci Severus. Commença-t-elle. »

Severus ne répondit pas et Narcissa comprit qu'il attendait la suite. Elle sentit que ses pommettes prenaient une teinte rosée et détourna les yeux, en colère contre elle-même.

« Mais je…. Ce n'est plus possible. »

Une ou deux secondes passèrent. Narcissa refusa de regarder Severus et l'entendit remuer son café avec une cuillère qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda finalement Severus en portant à nouveau la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

-Parce que vous prenez trop de risques.

-Ca me regarde. Répondit-il tranquillement.

-Ca concerne aussi mon fils ! Tempêta aussitôt Narcissa en plantant son regard flamboyant dans le sien. Que deviendrait-il si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il avait menti ? »

Elle avait conscience de lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui aussi… Cela aurait été un aveu de faiblesse et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle avait trop à y perdre.

« Et ce que _vous_, vous avez fait, Narcissa, n'était-ce pas dangereux pour vous et votre fils ? » Demanda Severus en haussant légèrement le ton, agacé.

Prise de court, la mère de Drago recula de quelque pas et s'adossa sans le vouloir à l'évier de la cuisine. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment se situer et cela commençait à lui peser.

« Je… Il est vrai que… Bégaya-t-elle. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il est question de vous, Severus !

-Je me demande bien quel intérêt vous pouvez trouver à tenter de me protéger. » Grogna Severus en se redressant d'un bond.

Narcissa recula encore lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Ses hanches étaient complètement collées à l'évier maintenant et elle sentit le froid de l'inox traverser sa robe. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. La peur s'insinua en elle et lui glaça les os. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait peur, c'était de ce qu'elle devenait lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

« Parce que refuser l'évidence, c'est tellement plus simple que refuser d'être lâche. Fit-il en faisant quelques pas de plus dans sa direction.

-Severus, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Enfin, c'est insensé… »

Elle savait qu'elle délirait, qu'elle ne faisait que mentir, encore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, non… Elle ne pouvait pas.

Il se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Encore quelques pas et il se trouva complètement collé contre elle, son bassin appuyé contre le sien. Narcissa Malefoy, femme glaciale et d'honneur, sentit alors avec une horreur croissante son visage se colorer de tâches rouges.

« Je n'arrêterai jamais de vous protéger. Chuchota Severus en se penchant vers elle. Ni vous, ni Drago. »

Oh par Salazar, pourquoi était-il si… Si négligé, si pauvre ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé vers elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'adolescents ? Elle se serait laissée allée au doux supplice que semblaient être ses lèvres. Elle le trouvait si laid et en même temps si… Si beau. Si dévoué à sa cause. Tellement prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, comme elle aurait souhaité que n'importe quel homme le soit. Et ces yeux si… Noirs, creux, avides, aspirant tout autour d'eux, y compris sa raison.

Rien de ce qu'elle voyait n'était beau. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était si magnifique.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Son mari se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente, sans doute en train de prévoir l'un des meurtres les plus exaltant de son existence et elle se trouvait coincée entre un évier et Severus Rogue.

« Narcissa… Souffla-t-il. Si vous ne partez pas maintenant…

-Je m'en vais… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle le poussa en arrière, ses mains s'appuyant sur son torse un instant. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle aperçu dans ses yeux une lueur de douleur, de doute, de souffrance qui lui serra la cage thoracique à l'en étouffer.

« Severus… » Commença-t-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il fit quelques pas et saisit sa main. La sienne était froide, glaciale, rêche. Puis, le regard fou, il l'attrapa par la taille et la pressa contre lui. Narcissa ressentit des choses qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentit. Des fourmillements se mirent à parcourir son corps, accompagnés de vagues de chaleurs puissantes. Son souffle s'épuisa peu à peu.

« Vous m'aimez, Severus ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la tête lui tournait.

-Je vous aime tant que j'en deviens fou. Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée tandis que sa main appuyée contre ses reins la plaquait davantage contre lui.

-Je ne devrais pas vous aimer.

-Non. Jamais. »

Elle se perdit dans ses yeux grands ouverts, perdus. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage et voyait ses traits se crisper d'une souffrance contenue. Elle voulu le repousser, partir définitivement. A la place de cela, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce chaste baiser éveilla un brasier ardent dans son corps qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser se consumer.

Il relâcha son étreinte et la regarda partir, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, sur ses lèvres, brûlait l'ardent désir d'une femme amoureuse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Le terrier<em>

Harry soupira et attrapa de justesse la lampe qui était en train de faire un vol plané à travers la pièce. L'objet venait de vivre un instant de grâce. Quelques mètres de plus et la lampe s'écrasait par terre.

« Neville, dit Harry en se redressant, le luminaire à la main. C'est quoi ce patronus ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est matérialisé physiquement ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Neville, confus.

-C'est parce que tu as mangé beaucoup de radis oranges. Lui expliqua gentiment Luna en se redressant, une bosse pointant allégrement sur son front.

-Désolé, Luna. Dit Neville d'un air penaud. Mon patronus t'a fait tomber.

-C'est rien. Fit Luna en secouant la tête pour en faire tomber des petits pétales de fleurs qui étaient accrochés dedans. C'est marrant de voir un kangourou dans une maison. »

Harry se retourna et observa les patronus des frères Crivey. Deux pigeons étaient en train de roucouler, perchés sur le bord d'une armoire. Ginny était en train de regarder son voler cheval dans les airs d'un air blasé (un cheval, ça ne vole pas). Pansy, quant à elle, venait de lancer son minuscule patronus sur Ron en ricanant. Harry ne parvenait pas bien à discerner de quoi il s'agissait exactement tant le patronus était petit.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron n'avait fait aucune allusion à son séjour dans la cave qu'ils avaient aménagée pour lui. Il ne semblait pas non plus être de mauvaise humeur. Toutefois, Harry pouvait voir son agitation. Il semblait nerveux et attentif au moindre son.

Harry le vit se retourner d'un coup et chasser le patronus d'un revers de la main en grognant. Il s'approcha d'Harry en jetant des regards furieux par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est quoi son patronus ?

-Une abeille. Soupira Ron en dardant un regard noir sur Pansy.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda Harry de but en blanc.

-Ca va. Je crois. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je baignais dans… Un espèce de bain de salive. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Avoua Ron en grimaçant.

-Et…

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir envoyé Pansy hier. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait bien marché. Elle m'agresse constamment. Je peux la mordre, Harry ? Fit Ron avec un large sourire.

-Je préfèrerai que tu évites, mais si elle devient trop envahissante, tu peux toujours lui arracher un doigt ou deux. » Répondit Harry assez fort de manière à ce que Pansy entendent la fin de leur conversation.

.

.

Pansy gravit les escaliers poussiéreux et fit quelques pas dans le couloir, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle savait exactement où aller et avait répété ce trajet dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois. Tout au bout du couloir au papier peint usé, elle poussa la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche et entra dans la chambre de Ron.

Tout, dans cette pièce, montrait que l'on se trouvait dans l'espace d'un jeune sorcier. Entre les posters des canons de Chudley accrochés au mur et les photos souriantes qui ne cessaient de lui faire des clins d'œil et des signes de la main, Pansy avait envie de vomir tant cela dégoulinait de niaiserie.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et plissa le nez lorsqu'elle remarqua la grande écharpe Gryffondor accrochée au mur, au dessus de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha du vêtement et, sur la pointe des pieds, tira frénétiquement dessus pour la décrocher.

« Tu te mêles toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas ou tu es simplement le genre de fille qui mets ses pieds là où on n'a pas envie qu'elle les mette? »

Pansy sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Ron se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Ca m'arrive souvent de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait nonchalante. C'est une seconde nature chez moi.

-Tu devrais arrêter. Il y a des gens dangereux ici qui veulent ta peau et qui tracent le moindre de tes faits et gestes. » Répliqua Ron en s'approchant d'elle.

Pansy fit de son mieux pour ne pas reculer et se força à rester droite malgré le tremblement de sa main.

« Je les attends. Je n'ai pas peur.

-Tu es sûre ? Je croyais que les Serpentard étaient des lâches… Tu ne veux pas faire honneur à ta maison ? » Fit Ron en levant un sourcil d'un air narquois.

Pansy sentit toute la puissance qui émanait du corps de Ron et se retint de faire une grimace. Il pourrait la plier en deux ou la casser en mille morceaux s'il le voulait.

« Je lui fait honneur en tenant tête à un abruti comme toi. »

Chose étrange, Ron ne répondit pas. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire un peu étrange. Puis il partit, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Pansy fut prise d'une furieuse envie de quitter cet endroit et de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

.

.

Ron vérifia, avec l'aide de Remus Lupin, que ses chaînes étaient bien attachées. Il lui jeta un regard blasé puis s'assit d'un air résolu. Ses poignets portaient encore les marques de la veille et il savait qu'il devrait se retenir de tirer sur ses menottes ce soir s'il ne voulait pas que sa peau finisse en sang.

« Bon courage. » Lui dit simplement Remus en cadenassant la porte en métal.

Ron lui répondit par un grognement et lui tourna le dos. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

.

Dix minutes venaient de s'écouler. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos et sur ses joues. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux parce qu'il sentait qu'ils ne devraient pas être roux, mais brun et épais, drus.

Il se roula en boule par terre, grattant ses poignets pour se libérer des chaînes qui les entravaient. Le sang se mit à couler et il le lapa un peu en fermant les yeux, soulagé. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle était encore là. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne l'avait même pas senti rentrer.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Il se retourna d'une traite en grognant et se rua sur le grillage avec une telle force que ce dernier se plia légèrement.

Pansy fit un pas en arrière, trébuchant. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer. Il voyait que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tant elle était terrorisée. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle avait demandé à venir et restait là, figée, à le regarder. Elle tordait ses doigts encore et encore et son visage, blême, ne cessait d'aller et venir entre les pieds de Ron qui commençaient à devenir griffus et son regard déformé par la fureur.

Les yeux de Pansy se mirent à parcourir les traits du visage de Ron. Ils se transformaient progressivement tandis qu'il haletait bruyamment. Il sentit que la peur qu'elle ressentait s'apaisait peu à peu. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il était hors de question qu'elle cesse d'être effrayée par lui… Il avait le sentiment qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de commettre une grave erreur.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un abruti fini. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, évitant ses yeux rageurs.

Il grogna en retroussant les lèvres et un filet de salive dégoulina de sa bouche. Son torse se bomba et il sentit que ses muscles s'épaississaient. Elle continuait de le regarder. Elle s'approcha doucement et il cru, pendant un instant, que cette cruche allait passer sa main au travers des barreaux pour toucher ses poils drus. Si seulement elle pouvait laisser passer un doigt… Il lui arracherait avec un tel plaisir que ça en deviendrait malsain. Et ensuite, il pourrait le manger et enterrer l'os… Oui, ce serait vraiment…

« Finalement, je me rends compte que tu es un monstre. » Fit Pansy d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il sentait ses canines lui fendre la lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux jaunes de Ron la fixèrent intensément et elle se demanda si elle l'avait blessé. Elle savait qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de rien lorsqu'il serait transformé et c'est pour cela qu'elle attendit qu'il soit devenu un énorme loup au regard carnassier pour lui dire :

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

.

.

Ginny tira fébrilement sur le bras d'Harry et le força à se pencher vers elle.

« Je pense que tu peux aller voir maman, maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a l'air de moins mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle a vu que tes cours étaient relativement efficaces. »

Harry hocha la tête et inspira un bon coup.

« Je devrais peut-être la laisser tranquille. Hasarda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

-Je pense que tu devrais plutôt aller la voir. Insista Ginny en baissant encore d'un ton. Elle commence à marmonner toute seule à propos de ta maigreur et je l'ai vu serrer un de tes vieux pyjamas dans ses bras hier après midi. C'est mauvais signe et tu sais qu'elle déteste se disputer avec l'un de nous. Elle va finir par devenir folle. »

Harry retint un sourire devant l'air très sérieux de Ginny. Elle avait sans doute raison. Il était tant que ce conflit prenne fin. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Molly était en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre. Les épluchures s'amoncelaient sur le sol et formaient un petit tas qui disparaissait de temps à autres.

« Je suis désolé. Dit Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

-Harry ? Fit Molly en se retournant, étonnée. Le petit tas d'épluchures en profita pour se faire la malle.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous causer de souci. S'excusa Harry. Je voulais simplement éviter que les choses ne dérapent s'il arrivait quelque chose. C'est pour les protéger que je fais ça.

-Oh Harry, mon chéri. Répondit aussitôt Molly tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Je devrais être la seule personne à être désolée. J'y ai réfléchis et… Tu essayes de tout faire pour nous aider, je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir.

-Non, je sais que je n'aurais pas du… Enfin, j'aurais peut-être du faire autrement et…

-Tu as bien fait les choses, Harry. Coupa Molly en reniflant. J'ai toujours peur pour chacun d'entre vous, c'est tout… Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout ceci prenne fin.

-Personne ne vous en voudra d'avoir envie de nous protéger. Fit Harry en sentant ses joues prendre une teinte pourpre.

-Oh, Harry ! Mon chéri ! » Sanglota Molly en se jetant sur lui pour le plaquer contre elle à l'en étouffer.

Harry ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Lorsque Molly le serrait dans ses bras, il avait l'impression soudaine d'avoir eu une famille. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la mère de Ron et la serra contre lui brièvement.

.

Molly desserra un peu son étreinte et se recula, un peu gênée et les yeux rouges. Elle regarda Harry d'un air tendre, puis s'approcha de lui pour lui pincer un peu le bras.

« Tu es si maigre ! »

Harry lui sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, faisant ressortir le parchemin qui tomba par terre. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser et la mère de Ron y jeta un coup d'œil circonspect.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Molly.

-C'est… » Commença Harry.

Puis, pris d'une soudaine intuition, il demanda : « Dites moi… Molly, vous connaitriez une femme nommée « Helena Poivrededragon » ? »

Molly eut un regard étrange puis elle s'assit sur une chaise.

« Helena… Cette peste était avec moi à Poudlard. Elle était en septième année quand j'étais en première année et j'ai le déplaisir de la voir tous les ans au bal du ministère. Elle est en retraite maintenant et je ne sais pas où elle habite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cause de cette peste, j'ai déchiré ma robe de bal préférée. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Malefoy, chambre de Drago Malefoy<em>

Drago entra en titubant dans sa chambre, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

Hermione se trouvait toujours couchée sur le lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, légèrement saccadée.

Drago entendit son souffle erratique mais n'en eut pas besoin pour s'orienter dans la pièce. Il connaissait sa chambre par cœur. Il ne pouvait pas voir les meubles mais il savait ou chacun d'eux se trouvait. Il arriva devant le lit sans utiliser sa canne. Il savait, il sentait qu'elle était là, couchée juste à coté de lui, faible et à sa merci.

Son sang battait contre ses tempes à lui en donner mal à la tête et il sentait que ses genoux étaient prêts à lâcher.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle lui prenne la vue ? Il était désormais obligé de vivre dans le même endroit qu'elle, lisant des livres de magie noire en braille jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit prête à exploser, devenant un pauvre fou qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver ses yeux.

Il aurait pu la tuer.

Elle était là, complètement vulnérable et presque morte déjà. Si frêle et si offerte qu'il lui suffirait d'un seul petit coup de baguette… Ou peut-être même une pression sur son cou pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Cette potion qu'il lui avait fait ingérer était un moyen sûr de plonger quelqu'un dans un état végétatif proche de la mort.

Dans cet état, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu sentir sa présence, beaucoup trop ténue. Il avait voulu la protéger et pourtant, il la détestait. Il voulait la tuer.

Il voulait…

Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle était à la fois si proche et si éloignée de la fille qu'il avait connue. Elle était si innocente et si… Si elle.

.

Drago tituba légèrement. La présence du Lord noir pouvait encore se faire sentir dans le manoir. Des ondes terrifiantes l'agressaient sans cesse, cherchant à démêler le faux du vrai.

Il voulait tant voir à nouveau, quitter ces ténèbres. Quelle couleur avait le soleil ? Quelle couleur avait le sang ? Comment était le visage de sa mère ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus rien discerner ? C'était sa faute à elle… Sa faute !

Dans une espèce de rage folle, il approcha ses doigts du visage d'Hermione. Ses doigts se mirent à courir le long de son cou, cherchant sa carotide palpitante. Il serait tellement simple de la trancher d'un coup de baguette magique et de sentir ce liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. Ou peut-être… Un bon vieux _sectusempra_. Son corps saignerait lentement et elle souffrirait… Elle souffrirait comme lui avait souffert…

Les doigts de Drago remontèrent le long de son menton et caressèrent l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Un _avada_ serait beaucoup trop simple et aussi trop court. Elle méritait plus pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

La pulpe de ses doigts passa sur les joues d'Hermione. Il pourrait la peler comme une orange.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il toucha à peine. Ou bien un sortilège de sommeil durant lequel il pourrait la découper en rondelles… Comment s'appelait ce sortilège déjà… Oui, c'était _S_….

Drago interrompit brusquement sa réflexion. _Il voyait_. Non, pas de cette manière, pas de celle dont il avait l'habitude. Pas avec ses yeux.

Ses doigts, en revanche, reconnaissaient les formes du visage qu'il était en train de toucher. Le visage d'Hermione se dessinait dans son esprit progressivement, laissant entrevoir ses maigres pommettes presque cadavériques, son cou mince, la profonde cicatrice sur sa joue…

Presque frénétiquement, il se mit à parcourir le visage de la jeune femme de ses deux mains, essayant de mieux la percevoir, de _voir_… Il toucha ses yeux fermés, sentit son souffle s'échouer sur ses mains, ses cheveux courts et soyeux, mal coupés, repliés derrière ses petites oreilles. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les lobes d'oreilles d'Hermione, repartirent dans l'autre sens et frôlèrent sa nuque… Puis il remonta jusqu'à son front couvert de minuscules petites cicatrices. Il fallait qu'il en voit plus… Ses mains descendirent plus bas, parcourant ses bras minces. Il sentit ses os qui ressortaient effrontément puis s'arrêta sur ses mains. Ses doigts fins et minces, les cicatrices sur le pouce, l'index… Ses mains se déplacèrent vers son ventre…

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda la voix enrouée d'Hermione.

Drago sembla retrouver ses esprits à cet instant précis. Il recula d'un seul coup, comme si elle venait de le brûler. Il sentit qu'elle commençait à gigoter. Elle devait sans doute avoir ouvert les yeux maintenant et il était hors de question qu'elle le voit aussi près d'elle.

« Où suis-je ? Fit la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse.

-Dans ma chambre. » Répondit sèchement Drago.

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait le pourquoi du comment dans ses souvenirs. Elle inspira un grand coup pour bougea à nouveau sur le lit.

« Merci.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que vous m'avez protégée. Merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

-Si je veux retrouver mes yeux, je n'ai pas le choix. » Fit Drago en lui tournant le dos.

Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et espéra qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Il s'était laissé emporter par le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé une sorte de vision et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le corps sale qu'il était en train d'effleurer était celui d'Hermione.

« Qui était cette personne ? Interrogea Hermione, la voix enrouée.

-Qui ? Rétorqua Drago, légèrement agacé.

-Cette personne dont vous m'avez protégée… J'ai senti une force énorme m'écraser, me brûler, me dévorer… Qui était-ce ? »

Drago serra brusquement ses poings.

« Mon maître. Le sorcier le plus puissant qui puisse exister.

-Je pensais pourtant, à vous entendre que_ vous_ étiez le maître. Fit Hermione, étonnée.

-Il est bien trop puissant pour que je puisse me considérer au dessus de lui. Soupira Drago. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont il est capable.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il est notre maître à tous ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

-Il le sera bientôt. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Une personne emplie d'une telle violence allait régner sur eux ? Et ce terme… « Maître ». Qui se faisait encore appeler comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Voulait-il une dictature ?

Hermione pouvait voir le dos de Drago trembler. Avait-il peur de cette personne ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir régner sur eux ? Peut-être voulait-il lui résister ?

Elle descendit du lit, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Il tressauta mais ne dit pas un mot. L'instant d'après, il dégageait son épaule d'un geste brusque. Hermione recula vivement sa main, regrettant déjà son geste.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de me toucher ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Je… Je… »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre contenance et cela l'étonna. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, étonnée, à la manière d'un petit animal.

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi il lui dit. Après tout, il la haïssait. Et pourtant, il lui fallait prononcer ces mots pour qu'ils deviennent vrais et réels.

« Je voyais… Avec mes mains. »

Hermione sursauta.

« Vous voulez dire, dans votre tête ?

-Oui, c'est ça, dans ma tête. » Fit Drago d'un ton agacé.

Hermione s'approcha de lui dans un bruissement presque imperceptible. Il sentait sa présence auprès de lui et se sentait agité par une rage folle. Il voulait revoir, encore et encore…

Il aurait pu la forcer, la menotter, la rouer de coups et la saucissonner pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille. Et alors il aurait pu la toucher et se souvenir, voir dans sa tête… Pendant des heures, retrouver la vue. Mais non, il n'eut pas besoin de la forcer. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne avec douceur, hésitante, tremblante.

« Est-ce que vous sentez cette cicatrice là, dans ma paume ? Je… Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Je ne me souviens plus. Je suis un peu comme vous avec mon corps il y a… Des choses qui m'échappent. »

Drago ne dit rien. Sa main resta figée un instant, puis son pouce vint caresser l'intérieur de sa paume et effleura la cicatrice dont elle venait de lui parler.

« Tu as conscience que je devrais te jeter contre un mur pour oser me toucher ?

-Juste pour cette fois, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup non plus mais… J'aimerais juste pouvoir dire à quelqu'un à quel point c'est dur de ne pas savoir. J'ai l'impression que vous me comprenez un peu alors… Comme ça c'est… C'est bien pour nous deux, non ?

-Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce qui est bien pour toi ou non. » Grommela Drago en se reculant. Néanmoins, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne put se résoudre à partir totalement et garda la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Son pouce parcourut la paume de sa main, s'attardant par la suite sur son majeur, son petit doigt. Certaines cicatrices semblaient plus récentes que d'autres. Sans doute lui en avait-il fait un grand nombre.

« Je te tuerais quand tu m'auras rendu la vue. Dit-il à voix basse.

-Je le sais. » Répondit calmement Hermione.

Il sentit distinctement, à cet instant, un frisson remonter le long du bras de la jeune femme. Elle retira sa main chaude de la sienne et sembla s'écarter.

« Et j'espère que ce jour là je pourrais vous voir tel que vous êtes vraiment, comprendre pourquoi tout ça est arrivé et être sur un pied d'égalité avec vous. Peut-être ce jour là m'autoriserez-vous à vous appeler Drago ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Au même moment, sa mère entra sans frapper. Son visage, blême, passa d'Hermione à Drago. Elle fronça les sourcils pour ânonna d'une voix blanche :

« il va falloir avancer le bal à la semaine prochaine… Sinon Astoria Greengrass ne t'épousera pas. »


End file.
